That Famous Weasley Charm II
by LiLMiSSHERMY
Summary: II of III. Those twins are at it again and Angelina is right there for Fred. Of course, there is more drama and more parties. FWAJ GWAS LJKB. BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! COMPLETE. LOOK FOR TFWC III!
1. Chapter I: Suitcases

**BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND: Hehe..it's back. Here is the first chapter of That Famous Weasley Charm II. I couldn't think of a more creative title so I hope you don't mind it..lol. Anyways, I would like to thank every one of my reviewers for That Famous Weasley Charm (I).Now, this story takes place in Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, and Alicia's 7th year and Katie's 6th year. I don't know if it will match up to the first one, but we'll see. **

**As always for the first chapter, _one review and you get the next._**

**_Oh, and I highly recommend you read the first That Famous Weasley Charm (titled like that) before reading this. Thank you. _**

_

* * *

_

_That Famous Weasley Charm II_

This time last year, I was lounging in my back yard thanking Merlin that I wasn't in school to have that damn Fred Weasley ruin my life. Well, times have changed.

This summer, I have done nothing but think about that stupid boy who used to make my life hell. You see, somewhere along the line, I fell in love with this dirty great prat and we—uh—we were together for a bit. Hell, we're still together. I haven't seen him much at all and it is driving me mad. Seeing someone everyday for most of the year and then practically not seeing them at all—its torture.

I received an owl from him the other day that said he missed me and he wanted to see me. I didn't know how I was going to tell my parents that I had been seeing Fred for—some time. I decided to go with the casual 'could my friend come over for a bit' routine, but they didn't buy it. I finally told them that it would be a friend of mine that was a boy and they kind of got the picture. They then proceeded to say that they were going out of town and in no way were they going to allow any of my friends over at that time.

I wrote Fred yesterday to tell him that my parents were going out of town today and that he couldn't come until after they had come back—if that. He hasn't replied yet, I don't know if it's because he's mad or what.

Anyways, my parents left about an hour ago and I'm already bored to death. I've written probably everyone I have come in contact with since I came to Hogwarts. I can't think of anything else to do. I guess I could catch up on some schoolwork, but that is not my cup of tea. Tea—I'll go fix myself a cup of tea.

So, I was in my kitchen my mother so wonderfully designed and I heard a _crack!_

"Dad, did you forget your suitcase, _again_?" I asked, not turning around.

"That's new—you've never screamed 'dad' before."

"FRED!"

"Of course, I would be a bit worried if you did," He smiled at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Ang, you don't sound happy to see me. And I know that's not true," He raised his eyebrows at me.

"No, no, I am. But, you can't be here. My parents would kill me."

"Fine, I'll go," He shrugged.

"No!"

"Well what is it, Ang?"

My expression softened, "I missed you, Fred Weasley, now come here."

"Yes ma'am," He come towards me and gave me a huge hug in which he lifted me up a bit. "I missed you, Ang."

I smiled at him, "So what have you been up to all this summer?"

"Angelina, Angelina, why are we talking? I haven't seen you in about--" He paused to count on his fingers. "A fortnight."

Okay, so this was _not_ the first time Fred had snuck over to my house. But, um—

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I know. But don't get any ideas. We can _not_ shag in my parents house."

He came closer to me and started kissing my neck—like always, "_That_ is what you said last time."

"And we haven't."

"Yes, but me being here is against the rules, right? So why not break a few more rules?"

I separated from him, "I'm serious, Fred. There is no way that's going to happen," I gave him the most serious look I could muster.

* * *

"Angelina, darling!"

"Oh, Merlin, why, me?"

"Please tell me that's the picture box,"

"That's my _mother_!"

"Why does this _always_ happen?"

"Fred! Get _out_ of here!"

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care! Just get out of the house!"

"With this?"

"Will you get _out_?"

_Crack!_

What the _hell_ am I supposed to do? Shower! I'll be in the shower! So, I ran down the hall and into the bathroom, turned on the shower and jumped in just as I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"We're back, honey, your dear father forgot his suitcase, _again._ Can you believe that?"

"No, Ma, I can't," I fake laughed for simplicity.

"Okay, well we're about to go, again, I just wanted to see you again. But, I guess you're busy," I was_ very_ busy.

"Alright,"

"Love you,"

"You too, Mum," Woman, go away!

With that, I heard one distinct _crack!_ I knew they had gone. You see, my mother is muggle and my father is a wizard, therefore, they must do side-by-side apparition.

"Damn it!" I got out of the shower and redressed. Why the _hell_ do people always have to—interrupt—Fred and I? Good Merlin, I swear.

_Crack!_

"Ugh! Will you people stop doing that, already? How did you know they were gone?"

"I accidentally Apparated just outside your house, because I was thinking 'outside'. Anyways, I'm just lucky I didn't splinch myself," He shrugged and I just stared at him, "Well?"

"That was too close, Fred. Too close." I rolled my eyes and walked passed him.

"Yeah, I swear, your bushes are _never_ going to be the same, again. I'm lucky I had my boxers, or--"

I shook my head, he was too much.

"So how many suitcases does your father have? If he has just the one, I seriously doubt they'll back," He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think I've had enough for one day, Casa Nova," I patted him on the chest and began to go back downstairs.

"Oh come _on_! We didn't even finish! How come _every_ time we shag_ someone_ has to interrupt?" I mean, damn. I was thinking the same thing.

I just started laughing. "I'm going to watch television, are you coming?"

"Tele—what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just come sit with me on the couch, alright?" I extended my hand for him to take and he did. I led him downstairs into the living room and sat on the couch. "Have you talked to Lee?"

"He sent me an owl about a fortnight ago and said that Katie wasn't talking to him for something," He shrugged. How curious.

"Well I sent Katie an owl, I guess we'll see what happens. What about George, how is he doing?"

"He's fine. But Alicia is mad at him, too."

"What for?"

He shrugged, "He never wants to talk about it."

"Well what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, really."

I looked at him and he looked at me. I looked away—at the television. A few minutes passed where we just looked anywhere but at each other. It was nerve-racking, really.

I turned my head to look at him and he gave me a lame smirk, "Uh, Ang--" I couldn't take it anymore. Really, talking is very much overrated. I kind of jumped on him—but not really. Anyways, he was surprised that's all I knew. His eyes got all big and then he calmed down and started enjoying it. We haven't had a good snog in a while.

"Fred," I said when I came up for air—that gets me every time. Let me just say—this was probably the most heated snogging session we have _ever_ had—and we've had a lot.

"Ang, let's go upstairs."

"Here."

"Really?" We were kissing all the while and haven't I said before that his kisses make me dizzy? They are so incredible.

"No, upstairs, good," I wasn't thinking properly.

So, while kissing, we got up from the couch and he picked me up and we started towards the stairs. Well, we almost fell at the top but managed to recover. Clothes were discarded before we even got to my room.

* * *

"Angelina!"

"HOW MANY DAMN SUITCASES DO YOU HAVE?"

"_What_ did you say to me, young lady?"

* * *

**HOW IS THAT: For a first chapter? Lol. Well, despite extensive research I couldn't find out if Angelina was pureblood or whatever, but I wanted her to watch television so I decided her mother should be muggle. Anyways, you know, you review and the next chapter gets posted. Thanks for everything, guys. **


	2. Chapter II: Finished

**GET ON WITH IT: Here it is. Thanks for the reviews. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I had to end it--how it ends. I just had to. Review and get more. **

* * *

"Angelina Johnson, how _dare_ you use that tone with me! _What_ is your problem?"

"Edmund, me must go, _now_! You have a meeting in less than ten minutes," My mother urged. She walked over to me, "What are you still doing in bed? Sweetie, are you sick?" She sat next to me on the bed and I blinked a couple of times. This was not happening. "Edmund, she's sweating, she might have a fever," A fever? Ha, nice.

"How the hell would she get a fever? She was fine when we left!"

"I'm fine, really. I'll be fine," I smiled at her. It was a very good thing I had time to throw a shirt over my head or I would be starkers right in front of my parents.

"Do you want us to stay?"

"Ella, we _have_ to go. I've told you—she'll be just fine, won't you, Angie?"

I nodded, "I'll just drink lots of—tea. And I'll be right in no time," I smiled at them both.

"Well, good, come now. You're still not off the hook for using that language in my house—but we'll deal with that when we get back," He extended his arm for my mother to take and they Disapparated with a _crack!_

"UGH! _Again!_ Again. Not again. First it was always George! Now it's my damn parents! UH!" I was stomping around my room pitching my own mini-tantrum in my knickers and tee. It must've been a funny sight, but I wasn't in the mood for comedy. This really pissed me off.

_Crack!_ "That _has_ to be record timing. I didn't even have time to think or anything. Yet, here I am all parts of me are still here," Fred smiled at me and I gave him a dirty look.

I shook my head at him, "You are too much. I'm going to get something to eat, what about you?"

"My mother is cooking."

"Alright, then," I proceeded to leave my room, but he had me by the arm.

"Come on."

"Fred! What if my parents come back _again_? I don't want to risk it," I pulled my arm away.

"But that's half the fun of it. Say, why don't you come over to my house and eat dinner with us?"

"Don't be daft, I look horrible and it's already six."

"You don't have to dress up or anything, you're not trying to impress anyone. You could just come as a friend of the family or something, just wear—something."

"I've got to shower, and then I need to do my hair--"

"Shower," A grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, I need to shower--"

"Ang, the shower, it's perfect! See, even if your parents do come, you can say you're in the shower and you wouldn't even be lying!" He was rather enthusiastic about that thought, smiling all the while. I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"Fred, I'm finished with that--"

"What? You didn't finish. I didn't finish. _We_ should finish," So, with that, he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes, or something.

"Fred Weasley! Put—me—down—_now_!"

"But Ang, we _need_ to finish," He laughed and kicked the bathroom door shut.

* * *

"Ah, that was much needed," Fred stretched as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Could you at least put on some clothes. You don't even live here, why the hell are you walking around my house starkers?" I was still in the bathroom, putting on clothes. Fred neglected dressing before he opened the door and walked into the hallway.

"I don't remember where I put them," I threw them at him. Stupid, they were in the bathroom. "Oh, thanks. So, are you going to come to dinner?" He said while dressing.

"Don't you think it's too early for me to be meeting your mother?" I asked, wrapping a towel around my hair.

"Um, I don't have to introduce you as my girl, I can just say you're a friend."

"But that's a lie."

"Oh well. I guess I better get going. Are you coming or not?" He looked at me questioningly.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you," I smiled at him.

He gave me a disappointed smirk and Disapparated.

"Okay, bye."

* * *

George decided he would take Alicia to Diagon Alley and buy her stuff so she would feel better—or something like that. He figured they needed some time together because they hadn't seen much of each other. Anyways, Fred thought it would be a good idea for me to come as well, so here we are—in Diagon Alley—the four of us.

"I want some ice cream, how about you, Ang?" Alicia asked me. I could sense some hostility in her voice, so I just said yes and ordered a simple vanilla.

"Angelina, will you _please _stop licking that ice cream cone like that?" Fred said. I gave him a dirty look and rolled my eyes.

"You're giving him ideas," George raised his eyebrows started laughing.

"You two are _so_ immature," Alicia commented, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why don't you keep your mouth on the ice cream, Alicia?" George snapped.

"That's _not_ what you said last night," She semi-whispered.

"I wasn't with you last night," George gave her a confused look. Alicia just rolled her eyes and turned her head to look down the street. "I swear, you'll be the death of me, woman."

"Booklists haven't come in yet, what're we going to do all evening?" I asked, quickly changing the subject before George and Alicia decided to have a screaming match in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Fred!" George hit his brother on the arm to catch his attention. Actually, I think he was watching me eat my ice cream, the randy prat. "Mum's not here, we can go to Knockturn Alley!"

"I am _not_ going down there. If you brought me here so we can go to that dodgy place, I'm leaving," Alicia said.

George rolled his eyes. Fred shrugged and then he looked at me. "I don't want to go there, you two can go."

"Forget it, then. You know, why did everyone come if we weren't going to do anything?" George complained. Calm down, boy.

"I came because I actually thought you wanted to spend time with me, George. But then you had to bring Fred—like you didn't want to be alone together. And now, you ask us to go to that dreadful Alley and you're pitching a fit!"

"Will both of you shut _up_? Honestly, if you're going to fight, do it somewhere else. These people don't want to be bothered by your troubles," I said to them.

George Disapparated and Alicia started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. I rolled my eyes and turned to Fred, "I'm just going to go home. Why don't you go as well?"

Fred kissed me on the cheek and Disapparated seconds before myself.

* * *

"Oh Merlin!" I Apparated to see Fred in front of me. "Fred, you scared me!" I hit him on the shoulder, "Why aren't you with George?"

He shrugged, "George isn't fun to snog, is he?"

"I wouldn't know," I looked at him. "My parents are coming home today. You know that, right?"

"What time?"

"Um, around six, I think."

"Well, we've got plenty of time."

"No, Fred. Last time, they almost caught us _twice_. We could lose track of time, or they could get here early. You actually shouldn't be here at all." He stepped closer to me, "And don't start kissing my neck or playing that seduce me game because you _know_ I can't say no. Then we'll get in trouble. So," I took a breath. "It's best that we just stay away from each other. Give me like fifteen feet of distance," He stepped back to about three yards. I sighed, "Good. Maybe we can control ourselves now," I smiled at him.

"So, uh, what's the time?" Fred asked me.

"Oh, it's about two or three," I smiled.

"Really, that's interesting."

"Yes, yes it is," I twiddled my fingers.

"Yeah," He ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips—oh goodness, what was he trying to do to me. "So, we're doing good. How long has it been?"

"Uh, two minutes." I exhaled loudly and clicked my tongue. We were just standing in my kitchen. He was over by the bar and I was by the table and chairs. Interesting, huh?

"So, I guess I should go home or something, right?" He asked me.

"If you want."

"How long has it been?"

"Three minutes," I sighed. Then, I looked at him and we shared a few glances.

"That's nice," He tapped his fingers on the counter.

The next few seconds are kind of a blur. We met in the middle of this fifteen feet of distance I set. I had jumped up so my legs were wrapped around him and we were kissing. Again, with the rough kissing. Like, serious craving. We had to go from the kitchen to the living room to the stairs to my room. So, on the way we kind of paused against a wall so Fred could regain balance.

We finally got to my room about five minutes later.

* * *

"Fred!"

"Who's Fred?"

"Well, at least we finished this time."

* * *

**I HAD TO: I had to leave it at that, I couldn't resist. I know it's short and I was going to make it longer but I just had to leave it there. Okay, fifth book, Fred and George are a Grimmauld Place and I highly doubt their mother would have allowed them to go to Diagon Alley by themselves, but let's just say that can, alright? Yes. And, again, review to get more. :)**


	3. Chapter III: Back to School

**SCHOOL IS HERE: For Hogwarts and for me. So, updates may be a little late. Sorry about this, I needed to do school shopping and I couldn't update. Well, this chapter is one of those inbetween ones so I hope you like it. Enjoy and review--even if you hate it. :) **

**---**

"Angelina Johnson!"

"Oh, man, not _again_!"

"Like I said, at least we finished this time. Bye, Love," He kissed me and then Disapparated.

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMMNNNNN IT! What the _hell_ am I supposed to say this time? SHIT. _SHIT_. GRR. Okay, calm down. Breathe. Think. Bed. Make bed. Clothes. Get dressed. Hair. Fix that. Um. The rest? I'll just have to—what am I supposed to say? I was screaming at the television. Perfect. Soap Opera. Is there anyone on EastEnders named Fred? I can't really think right now. Okay, just say something. Angelina, walk! Go to your mother. Now, walk. "Yeah, Mum?"

"Why are you screaming in this house, again?"

"Soap Opera, Ma! It was really stressful. Fred broke up with—uh—Megan and they—I didn't want it to happen," Good job, Ang, you're doing good. Hang on, Fred and Megan? Sounds familiar.

"Don't you dare scream like that in this house again, do you hear me?"

"Sorry!" I screamed through my door. They weren't coming up. Why weren't they coming up?

"Now get down here, now! Your booklist arrived today!" Books? What books? SCHOOL! Oh, yes. I forgot about that.

"All right, then," I said once I was downstairs.

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, all right?" She said to me. I just nodded in agreement.

"Angelina, we are still very much upset with you from earlier. But, we just want you to know that--"

"Mum, I have been watching Soaps all day long. It was that darn Fred again, he was leaving the house and he had—too many suitcases. I'm terribly sorry, I won't talk like that again, or em, scream," I smiled at them. You see, I was very much a perfect child in my parents eyes. I always got good grades and with Quidditch, I never acted out. They were very trusting—this was the first time I was using that trust against them—I think.

She gave me a stern look and then nodded, "All right then. Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yes! Much," I smiled at her.

My father just went to fix himself something to eat. He must have had some difficult work to do that tired him out. Whatever, I was happy they were off my case—for now.

---

It is September first and my parents and I Apparated to King's Cross at about a quarter till eleven. We said our goodbyes and I put my trunk on the train with the help of a young gentleman that I didn't know.

"ANGELINA!" Katie walked towards me and gave me a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good Katie, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm just_ great_." She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I heard about you and Lee—how are you now?"

"Oh, I broke up with him," She said it like it was nothing.

"Uh, okay. Is that good?"

"Oh, I don't know. But, I certainly feel a _lot_ better. You know Eddie Carmichael? Well, he sent me an owl over the summer," She raised her eyebrows and gave me a smile.

"That's great," I patted her on the shoulder and turned to see who else was here.

"How are you and Fred?" She asked me.

"Uh—we're great," It's everyone else that is the problem, really.

"Good! Have you two seen each other?"

"Yeah, Katie. Have you seen Alicia?"

"Nope, I haven't. You're the first person I've seen, really," She was annoying me. Her oh so peppy attitude was getting on my nerves.

"Come on, let's get on the train," I boarded and still didn't see any sign of the twins or Alicia. It was five minutes till and I finally saw the twins appear with Professor Lupin. I hadn't seen him in a while, but decided not to bother him. Why would they be with them? I'd have to see later. Anyways, I was walking to see Fred.

"Well," Fred clapped his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," I saw Fred and George go into a corridor off to the left.

I saw Potter and his friends further down the corridor. I peeked around the compartment door, "Hey boys," I said to them all. It was Lee, Fred, and George.

"Hey, Ang," Fred got up. "Listen, we've got some—uh—business to take care of. Can I meet up with you later?"

"Yeah, sure," I was kind of upset, but I decided to just find a compartment with Alicia and Katie.

---

The Start of Term feast went as usual. Now, Alicia, Katie, and myself are relaxing in the common room. I was quite glad to be back at school, really. I mean, I see Fred everyday and we definitely don't have my parents there. There is only so much one can do at their own house when no one is allowed over.

I was sitting on the couches before the hearth, "Angelina," I turned to see Fred. "Hey, Love," He smiled at me and then George, Lee, and he proceeded up the stairs to the dormitory.

I turned back to Katie and Alicia. "I wish George would do something like that," Alicia said.

"What is the problem with you two, anyways?" I asked.

"It's like he never has time for me anymore! Fred and he are always busy and--" She mumbled on but I wasn't really listening. That's curious, Fred never said he was doing anything unusual with George or anything. He had taken time to come see me, maybe George just didn't like Alicia anymore. Who knows?

"I just wanted to be free," Katie said, sounding a bit bonkers, really. She sounds a bit like Trelawney or something. It was disturbing so I gave her a confused look.

"So, have you seen Fred this summer, Ang?" Alicia asked me.

"Oh, yeah."

"_Really_?"

"Yes."

"And what exactly did you do?" Katie asked.

"You know, he just came over to my house and we hung out, the usual."

"Doesn't the usual include you two shagging the living daylights out of each other?"

I coughed, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I bet they couldn't stand five minutes near each other without jumping on the other," Katie laughed. It was three, actually.

I rolled my eyes, "You two are just jealous because Fred and I are still together," Haha, yeah. Who's laughing now? I heard the boys coming down from the stairs.

"Hey Ang, Alicia—Katie," Lee said.

"Hey Lee!" Katie said enthusiastically.

"'Wanted to be free' my ass," I commented.

"What about your ass, Ang?" Fred came over to the couch and plopped down between Alicia and I, putting his arms around us both.

"Nothing," I answered him.

"Oi, Fred! Come on!" George called from over by the portrait hole.

He kissed my forehead and then hopped up from the couch. "We've got more business to take care of. I will see _you_ later."

I rolled my eyes at him and then turned back to Katie and Alicia. "So."

"Did you see that? He didn't even look at me!" Alicia complained.

"Maybe he's really caught up in this 'business'?" I suggested.

"Fred had time to come over and speak with you!"

"Yeah, but Fred's always been able to juggle girls and business. He's so good at it—he usually has two. Well, except now he has Angie," Katie stated. It was true, Fred always had girls no matter what.

"Well why can't George just say hi or something? Why can't I be his one thing he focuses on?" Here we go, now she's going to start complaining and then soon she's going to start crying.

"Why don't you ask him?" Katie said.

"Don't worry about it, Alicia. You two always fight and then you shag and everything will be all right," Katie and I started laughing.

"Whatever, I'm breaking up with him."

"What? No you're not. You don't have the heart," I said.

"I do, and I'm going to," Alicia got up.

The boys walked back in the common room. George was fidgeting with something small in his hand. He looked up and saw Alicia. He gave her a small smile and a wave. Alicia sat back down, clutching her chest, "That was so sweet," She said. Katie and I burst out laughing.

"That's enough for today, boys," Fred said coming over and sitting in one of the chairs.

Lee looked over for a second as if he was going to sit down, then he saw Katie and decided against it. "Lee!" Katie called to him, "It's much too early to turn in," She smiled at him sweetly and his expression softened a bit. He came over and sat on the hearth.

"I'll be right down," George said, running up the stairs three at a time.

"So guys, this is your_ last_ year. What are you going to do?" Katie asked us.

"Well, for mine and Ang's schedule—that's undisclosed to the public," Fred winked at me and I just laughed a bit.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Seriously."

"I mean, there's not really much left to do, is there?" I asked.

"Sure there is. There are a million and one things we haven't done. Why, there are so many pranks to pull on the staff, as well as the students. There's always one hundred and one ways to kill Snape without going to Azkaban, turning Mrs. Norris' fur different colors, picking on Moaning Myrtle—and that's only a few!" George had come down from the stairs and sat down next to Alicia on the couch—she was now glowing.

"I say, the next time we play Slytherin, we go into their changing rooms and steal all their clothes while they're in the showers—then they have to walk back the castle starkers!" Fred suggested.

"Who wants to see _any_ of the Slytherins starkers?" Alicia stated. Good point, really—seeing Marcus Flint starkers is not my idea of sightseeing.

"_I_ say we do that to you two," Katie said to the twins.

"Half the school has already seen Fred starkers—well, the female population anyways," Alicia said. We all started laughing.

"What can I say?" Fred said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes.

"They've George, too. He just doesn't talk about it as much," Alicia said, smiling. Everyone looked at George and he turned a bit red.

"Really? I had no idea," Katie stated.

"Oh, yeah—" Alicia started.

"That's enough, Alicia," George pulled her up by her arm. "Good night, all."

"It's only five."

George just smiled and pulled Alicia up to the boys' dormitory.

"Something tells me they aren't going up there to shag," Katie said.

"That'll be the first time," Lee smiled.

I exhaled, "That was a bit awkward, wasn't it?"

We all just kind of looked at each other. Fred got up, stretching and yawning, "Well, I am _exhausted_."

"It's only five," Katie stated again.

"And you're not going to be able to get in the dormitory, mate, they're probably yelling—and then in about ten minutes they'll be shagging. It's an odd process they go through, really," Lee said.

"It kind of makes me sick that you know so much about it," Katie raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know, I assume. And I'm certain I'm right," Lee got up. "I'm starved. I'm going to dinner," With that, he exited out the portrait hole.

"This year is going to be something else."

---

"Psst. Angelina. Psst."

"ANGELINA! Fred is waiting at the door for you," Alicia had opened the door and a bit of light was shining through.

"Ugh!" I was sleeping. Where was Alicia? Oh, yeah. I remember. George and her were in his room. Yeah. Again, for the umpteenth time, I was in my knickers and an oversized tee. I should really think about sleeping fully clothed. "What?" I whispered down the stairs.

"Come here!" Aw, he was in his pyjamas.

"Why? I was sleeping!"

"Just come here." I came down to the common room and he ushered me out.

"Fred, it's like two in the morning. Why did you wake me?"

"It's only twelve, shush. And there is hardly anyone even patrolling these corridors."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Because I know everything, didn't you know? Like, I know that if I was to shove you against that wall right there—you wouldn't be able to resist," He smiled at me. He was very right, I wouldn't resist at all.

I shrugged. "I know, you throw me head over heels. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Head over heels? That sounds rather interesting. I think we should try that one," He smiled at me and I just sighed. "It's been a while."

"A week." He didn't come back to my house after that last time, thankfully.

"Oh, Angelina, that is _much_ too long," He said. We had stopped walking now and we were in the seventh floor corridor.

"What do you propose? We do it against the walls?"

He raised his eyebrows, "No, I'm only joking. The Room of Requirement, Ang, the Room of Requirement."

"Fred, we don't require anything, and I've told you—I'm _tired._ Can't you just wait until tomorrow?"

"You act like you actually have to do something. Just lay there and everything will be all right."

"I'm going to bed," I started walking away.

"Angelina, don't make me have to use my irresistible charm!" I turned around and raised my eyebrows at him in a kind of annoyed manner.

"Good night, Fred." I turned back around and started walking away. How is _that_ for a 'serious cock block'. Mwahahaha. For the record, I really was that tired. And I couldn't rightly give it to him _any_ time he asked. Boys have to be trained. Like puppies.

---

So, this morning McGonagall calls me to her office and tells me that I'm Quidditch Captain! YAY! How awesome is that? Pretty damn awesome. I'm excited. Tryouts for the new Keeper are this Friday. Now, our team is going to be absolutely perfect this year as long as we can get a fair Keeper. Harry has always been excellent, as well as the twins, and our chasers—me included—will go over some excellent strategies that will knock those silver and green socks off those nasty Slytherins.

I had to hunt down all of the team the next day to announce the Keeper tryouts. Since I see the twins, Katie, and Alicia all the time, I just needed to find Potter.

I marched up to him in the Great Hall.

"Hi, Angelina," He said.

"Hi, good summer? Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," He grinned at me.

"Yeah, well we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in."

"Okay," he said. And I left it at that. I went to sit next to Alicia and Katie and told them about the tryouts as well. I saw Fred and George sit down next to Harry. I was curious—is he mad at me or something? Who knows.

"Congratulations, Angelina!" Alicia said to me.

"Thank you, I just hope it's not so stressful. I know it's going to take a bit of time, writing up plays and all--"

"_Please_ don't let Quidditch ruin our last year here. _Please_."

I shrugged, "What did you and George do yesterday ?"

"Nothing, he was mad because I said that thing about all those girls seeing him starkers," She shrugged and picked up a piece of toast to eat. "It's true. Everyone knows the twins get the most girls at Hogwarts—by far."

---

**Review, please. Thank you. This chapter was just getting school started so more will come. Also, I'm following the book as a timeline so you should recognize several things from the book. Again, certain textes are taken directly from the book--I don't own them, you should know. Again, thanks.**


	4. Chapter IV: Stressed

**CHYEAH: Well, because I made you wait for chapter 3, here is chapter 4. I hope its better than the last, I certainly think it's funnier. More Alicia and George drama coming up the chapter after this one. Fred & Ang actually kinda have a fight. Well, just read and review. Thanks. (Oh, and sorry about the breaks, it's not letting me insert a ruler so it breaks correctly. Bear with me.) Thanks all. **

**---**

"What's this?"

"Gallons of Galleons?"

"Perhaps this is the business they have been so busy with, you think?"

"I guess, I could ask Fred."

The three of us—being Katie, Alicia, and myself—were reading the sign posted in the common room advertising 'simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs'. Of course, Fred and George were behind this.

"Interested, ladies?" George came up behind us closely followed by Fred.

"No, thanks," Alicia said, walking away.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

"Oh, we just need a few testers for our new product line," George said.

I looked at the both of them questioningly and then continued on my way out of the common room.

We've been having pretty intense classes—but the most horrid of them all is that damn Umbridge woman and her hands-off Defense class. It's ridiculous, really. However, Fred made class a little more interesting. He was acting peculiar—he kept looking at me from across the classroom. Much like before he asked me to the ball last year. It was adorable.

The bell rang and I exited talking to Alicia about the upcoming Quidditch season. Fred grabbed my arm and I told her I'd talk to her later.

"What? I was having a conversation, you know? That was pretty rude of you."

"I've to tell you something, Ang," He was acting odd for certain.

"Well tell me, what are you waiting for?"

"Well, I didn't want to whole of Hogwarts to know, do I?"

"I don't know, you haven't yet told me. Get on with it."

"In here," He nodded his head toward an empty classroom and I was curious. He must have something pretty important to tell me if he wanted to go into a completely different room. A bit odd, but all right.

"What is it, Fred?"

He stepped closer to me and I was waiting, tapping my foot on the floor, "We haven't shagged not once since we've been to Hogwarts," He smiled at me and held onto my waist.

"Is that really what this is about? We have class in a few moments." And we have only been at Hogwarts for three days—that's a week and three days since we've last shagged—that's a pretty long time.

"Nope, it's lunch."

"Well, I'm hungry."

"As am I," He kissed me—you know where—the neck, of course! And it was as wonderful as always. I think my knees nearly buckled.

"Fred, lock the door," I said just as he had propped me up on a table. How classy is that?

---

My, my, my I don't think I've ever screamed louder. Lucky we silenced the room, too. Otherwise, Hogwarts would be in an uproar. I'm sure that just boosted Fred's oversized ego.

Well, now that that is regrettably over, Fred and I sat down at dinner—no it didn't take all _that_ time—that would be forever—we just missed lunch.

"Where've you two been?" Katie asked.

I gave her a look of disgust. "I was sharing some plays for Quidditch and the upcoming year with Fred," I smiled.

"Yeah, uh, like the Bend Over Backwards and Up Against a Wall?" Alicia said. Everyone decided this was funny and laughed.

"You guys are tactless—you hear? Tactless," I said while they were still laughing, "It's not _that_ funny."

"Quidditch plays? You two are the worst," Lee was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

Fred just shrugged and dug in to his dinner. I looked over at him a few times and saw he was smirking all the while.

Now, aside from all of this drama, I needed to make sure everyone would be at tryouts on Friday. Unfortunately, I had heard Potter wasn't going to be able to attend. I hounded him that I was not impressed by his attitude and that it was expected of players who wished to remain on the team to put training before their other commitments. He then proceeded to say that he had detention and I wanted to shout at him for getting detention, but decided to continue on my way.

---

It's Friday and Keeper tryouts are today. In short, I'm dead nervous. I don't know how it's going to turn out and I just hope that all goes well—which is unlikely.

So, Ron came out. I was surprised. He wasn't excellent and he needs some work, but with practice he could be quite good. There were some close candidates, but they were either too annoying or had their priorities in the wrong place.

Now, it's late and there is a huge celebration in the common room, as always. Like I've said previously, Gryffindors party pretty hard on Fridays! I looked over at the portrait hole and saw Harry had entered. Ron had run toward him and screamed something I couldn't hear. It was rather loud. Fred pointed to Hermione who was sleeping in an armchair by the fire—poor girl.

I decided I should go talk to Harry, "Sorry I was a bit short with you earlier, Potter. It's stressful, managing a lark, you know, I'm starting to think I was a bit hard on Wood sometimes." I looked over at Ron and then back at Harry, "Look, I know he's your best mate, but he's not fabulous. I think with a bit of training he'll be all right, though. He comes from a family of good Quidditch players. I'm banking on him turning out to have a bit more talent than he showed today, to be honest. Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper both flew better this evening, but Hooper's a real whiner, he's always moaning about something or other, and Vicky's involved in all sorts of Societies, she admitted herself that if training clashed with her Charm Club she'd put Charms first. Anyway, we're having a practice session at two o'clock tomorrow, so just make sure you're there this time. And do me a favor and help Ron as much as you can, okay?"

Harry nodded and I decided I would go and see what Alicia was doing. She had a Butterbeer in her hand and her and George were talking with everyone else.

"Alicia why do you look a bit tipsy?" She was, indeed, swaying a bit.

She just shrugged and downed the rest of her goblet. I looked at George and he shrugged. Then, I looked at Fred and Lee. They also shrugged. "Where's Katie?"

Lee rolled his eyes, "Ernie Carmichael."

"Eddie."

"Whatever. He's a prat and I don't like him one bit," He looked away for a minute, then picked up a bottle, "Hey, watch this!" He started juggling Butterbeer bottles and soon Fred and George joined him as well—boys.

"Guys, we've got practice tomorrow, I don't think we should stay up all that late."

"Practice is a two!" Fred said, setting his bottles down.

"Thank you, I know. Still--"

"Angelina, you can _not_ let being the captain affect your ability to have fun!" Fred said to me.

"I'm not! I'm having fun! This is fun, I just think--"

"Don't think, relax."

"Oh, Merlin, this is going to lead to the two of you getting all buddy-buddy and shagging. I'm out of here. Oi! Alicia!" With that, George walked away.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm relaxed, really, Fred."

"Then _do_ you want to--"

"Uh!" I turned to walk away. As always, Fred wouldn't have it and he grabbed my arm.

"Angelina, you're not being yourself. You haven't been yourself since you got this captain position and the season hasn't even started yet!" He let go of me but I didn't do anywhere. "Honestly, last year was—fun."

"I _hated_ you last year? Is that fun?"

"At least there was excitement! At least I had something to do—chase you around. Now there's not even a use! Like the other night—you would've loved it if I did that last year, you would've been all for it. But now, I mean damn, what happened?"

"Is this because I don't to shag all the time, or--"

"NO! It's just not you. You're not you."

"I have responsibilities now, Fred."

"Well, do I even make the list? Is it not a responsibility to give me some attention?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It is, but I just need to do this right now," I sighed. "I guess this is why Oliver never had girlfriends," I ran my fingers through my braids and shook my head.

"Are you saying--"

"NO! No, no, goodness no. I'm just saying it's a lot to handle, is all."

"Well, you're not busy right now. What about some me and you time?" He smirked at me.

"We had me and you time in that abandoned classroom," I smiled at just the memory of it—yes. Nice.

Fred licked his lips—Mmhmm. Nice. I love it when he does that. We gave each other those looks that we give each other. You know those looks. 'I want you' looks—yeah, those.

So, we decided to sneak up to his room—oh yeah. _And_ we silenced the room, like smart kids.

---

"OH MY FUCKING KNEAZLE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? YOU SILENCE THE ROOM AND THEN YOU DON'T LOCK THE DOOR—HOW THE HELL ARE PEOPLE SUPPOSED TO KNOW! GOOD MERLIN!"

"Damn it, get _out_, man!"

"So close—so damn close."

"Well by all means—FINISH! Just next time—LOCK THE _FUCKING_ DOOR!"

"How many times is that?"

"Well, that one time with the shower and George. That other time with George. Those three times at your house. Um, and this time with Lee. That makes six."

"_Six_. Six fucking times."

"It's funny you use those exact words."

"Oh, _Fred_. Get up."

"Um, no."

"Get—Up."

"Um—No."

"If you're not going to do anything, get up."

"Who says I wasn't going to do anything?"

"You're _not_ doing anything."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't going to."

"Fred."

"Yes?"

"Get up."

"I wasn't finished."

"I _know_ you weren't finished. Just get up."

"Which way do you mean?"

"The physical way."

"They're both very physical."

"The one that involves you getting off of me—how about that one?"

"Why didn't you say that?"

"I thought 'get up' said enough."

"It doesn't."

"Will you _get off of me_ already?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"I hate you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Finally!"

"You said you hated me."

"I was joking, but thanks—for getting up, I mean. Nothing else. Because it pretty much sucked. Nothing compared to that classroom, I'll tell you that."

"Maybe if I wasn't always interrupted."

"Yeah, maybe."

"You are seriously destroying my ego."

"Just give me my socks and I can go to sleep—in my room."

"Well, at least you're more relaxed."

"Actually, I think you just made me more stressed. Now I'm going to go to practice thinking—gee, I sure hope Fred doesn't suck tonight. And I won't be able to concentrate."

"Ouch. There goes my ego. Here are your socks."

"Thanks."

---

**SO: I thought it was funny. :) :( : \ Anyways, notice how during the Fred and Ang scenes (the--i guess shag scenes..whatever) i only use dialogue--so, use those creative minds of yours and type up a review. Tell me if it sucked--like Fred..lol. Guys cant be great all the time--well, I wouldnt know, but you get the gist. Thanks all.**


	5. Chapter V: Bruised Ego

**POOR FRED: Hehe..read on people. No updates, I don't think. Except I hate school--minus one person that makes it all worthwhile, but I doubt you want to hear about that. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated and motivate me to write the next chapter.**

**---**

Despite some intense efforts, I just couldn't sleep. I wanted to walk about the castle, but didn't want to get caught. I thought I'd just sit before the fire. So, when I got down, I saw some stragglers were still about in the common room, either having fallen asleep or on their way. None of them had noticed I had come down, so I decided to go back up—I was in my pyjamas.

I was the one preaching that we not stay up late so we could be well rested and ready for a good practice tomorrow. However, I just couldn't sleep at all.

Finally, near about three I got to sleep and woke up about six hours later to get breakfast.

"Good morning, Angelina. You look a bit fatigued, are you all right?" Alicia asked me the next morning.

"I'm fine," I said.

"I'm not," Lee said. Oh good Merlin, boy, shut up.

"Why's that?" Katie asked.

"I walked in on the two of them," His head was set on the table.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Lee, grow up."

Lee lifted his head up, "Did you have fun with Carmichael? I bet you two had a really good time."

"Yeah, I did have a fun time," She replied.

"Good shag, then?"

"Lee, you are such a huge git. I _detest_ you," She rolled her eyes at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder before getting up and leaving. She looked a bit lame, but all right.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. Is Katie really shagging Carmichael? She better not be. They weren't even courting or anything. How interesting. I looked at Lee and he avoided my eyes, eating his food.

"Relaxed, Ang? Or does breakfast _suck_ this morning?" Fred sat down beside me.

I looked at him, "Oh, _honestly,_ Fred," I rolled my eyes.

George sat on the other side of me, across from Alicia who hadn't been talking much, just eating. She looked up and smiled at George. He smiled back, but it was a bit awkward.

"Well, I'm done eating. I'm going to prepare for practice."

"It's only ten o'clock," Fred said.

"I know."

"Practice is at two."

"Again, I know."

"You're going to be preparing for four hours?"

I shrugged, "Maybe," With that, I got up and went to the Quidditch Pitch and into the changing rooms.

"Angelina!"

I turned around to see Alicia, "Practice isn't until--"

"George and I broke up." She said bluntly.

"Is that good?"

"NO! I just wanted him to get the picture that I wanted to spend more time together. So, I said maybe we should split—and he said alright," She didn't look at all upset, so I was a bit confused, "We're seeing other people. I think that's what I need—other people," She smiled and sighed.

I just stood there, "Well, that's good. I've got to draw up some plays, so go on and go boy hunting or something. Find you a nice Ravenclaw," I pulled my robes over my head and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I will," She smiled and left. Uh, okay, that was absolutely purposeless, but okay.

I've spent about an hour drawing out plays. I heard the changing room door open and close and looked toward the entrance. "I thought I'd come check on you," It was Fred.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You're going to drive yourself mad if you put too much into this, you know?" He sat on the bench next to me.

"I think I'll be all right."

"I miss my old Angie. The one that was down for anything."

"And I miss my old Fred. That one that could actually--"

"Hey, hey, hey, easy. I told you my ego is sensitive ever since you preferred socks over me."

I laughed, "You can't always be spectacular!"

"Spectacular, eh?"

"I thought you would be able to tell—with the screaming and all?"

"Yeah, but it's always nice to hear," He smirked. "Don't work too hard, all right?" He got up and headed towards the door.

"All right," I gave him a polite smile and he left.

"Hang on," He popped his head in. "Do you think shagging before practice would--"

"Yes. Now out."

"Yeah, yeah."

**---**

"Okay everyone," I exited the Captain's office changed and ready to play. "Let's get to it; Alicia and Fred, if you can just bring the ball crate out for us. Oh, and there are a couple of people out there watching but I want you to just ignore them, all right?" By a couple of people I meant those damn Slytherins. I just hoped Ron could hold his own.

We left the changing room and were immediately greeted by jeering from the Slytherins. I heard Malfoy shout something about Ron's broom and wanted no more than to throw a serious curse at him; however, I was captain and had to contain myself.

"Ignore them," Harry was flying after Ron. ""We'll see who's laughing after we play them."

"Exactly the attitude I want, Harry," I soared upward with the Quaffle under my arm. "Okay everyone, we're going to start with some passes just to warm up, the whole team please--"

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle anyway? Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?" Pansy Parkinson—the prat. I swear. However, being the composed person I was, I brushed my hair out of my face and continued.

"Spread out, them, and let's see what we can do."

Passing was just fine, until Ron dropped it. He got it again and threw to Alicia. Malfoy poked fun at Potter. Harry passed the Quaffle to Ron and he dropped it again. The third time is the charm, and Ron caught it. He then threw it to Katie and it hit her in the face. Damn it, Ron. "Sorry!" He said.

"Get back in position, she's fine! But as you're passing to a teammate, do not _try_ to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got Bludgers for that!" So I barked a bit. So? I was Captain, I had to be strict. I looked over and saw that her nose was bleeding. Then, Fred and George went down to her. "All right. Fred, George, go and get your bats and a Bludger; Ron, get up to the goalposts, Harry, release the Snitch when I say so. We're going to aim for Ron's goal, obviously."

They did as I said and I blew my whistle so they would commence. We started running one of the plays I had written. I blew my whistle. "Stop—_stop—_STOP! Ron—you're not covering your middle post!" He was to the left-hand hoop and just leaving the others free to get Quaffles through. "You keep shifting around while you're watching the Chasers! Either stay in the center position until you have to move to defend a hoop, or else circle the hoops, but don't drift vaguely off to one side, that's how you let in the last three goals!" I turned to see Katie—her nose still bleeding. "And Katie, can't you do something about that nosebleed?"

"It's just getting worse!" she was trying to stop the flow with her sleeve. Blood was everywhere.

"Well, let's try again." Damn. I looked back at Katie and blew my whistle.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Katie," We all flew as fast as we could down to Katie. She was white as snow and covered in blood. "She needs the hospital wing."

"We'll take her," said Fred. "She—er—might have swallowed a Blood Blisterpod by mistake--"

"Well, there's no point continuing with no Beaters and a Chaser gone. Come on, let's go and get changed." That has to be the single lousiest Quidditch practice I have ever been involved with. The only thing I have to look forward to is Fred—and I just hope it doesn't completely suck like last time.

**---**

I decided I should go and see how Katie is doing. I hope she didn't die. That would be horrible. Dying from a nosebleed and one of the twins' stupid products. Well, it's very doubtful that she died. I really shouldn't be thinking of that. My mind has been a bit off lately.

I was walking down an empty corridor and nearly rounded the corner just before the hospital wing when someone nearly walked into me. Is it my stalker,_ again_? It's a new year, I thought he would've stopped by now.

"Ang," It was Fred. He put his hands on my arms to stop us from running into each other.

"Oh, hi Fred. How is she?"

"Fine, fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is," He raised his eyebrows quickly, like it was a relief. I mean, I was relieved she was alright, but he looked like it would've been his ass if it wasn't.

"Practice was so dreadful," I exhaled. "Am I going to be a horrible captain?"

"No, of course not. It was Ron's first one and yours. It'll be fine. It's just that, well, with the circumstances," He shrugged.

I looked up and him and smiled, "You're not going to suck tonight, are you?" I smiled at him.

"Ang, my ego—has been diminished."

"Shouldn't it motivate you, or something?" I was laughing a bit now.

He rolled his eyes, "That's not how guys work. You say we suck one time and we lose our mojo. Well, except for me because I'm like—always great."

"Except--"

"I'm trying to recover, Ang, don't ruin my mojo moment, all right?"

I laughed, "Yeah, all right," I sighed. "George and Alicia broke up, how about that?"

"Yeah, he told me," we started walking back towards the common room. "Funny, really."

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. "So, about Lee. He's not too happy about Katie seeing Eddie, is he?"

"No. He's really pissed. And he says they've already shagged. And Katie and Lee never shagged, you know?"

I looked at him, "Really? I would've thought so. I guess we don't talk as much anymore."

"No, Lee told me. I mean, they've done—other stuff," he glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I knew exactly what he meant. "But, no, they've never shagged. A right shame, really. She leaves Lee and shags Eddie within a week or something."

"I don't believe that, Katie is a good girl. She may be talking to the boy, but I doubt they've actually shagged."

Fred looked at me and then shrugged, "That's what Lee thinks."

"Well, Lee is mad. He's going to think that."

"Want to go to the Astronomy Tower?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because that's where you took all of your other tarts."

"Come on, Ang, it's _nice _up there."

"You don't need to be romantic. I really don't care for it. I mean, it's nice to know that you are, but gazing at the stars is only entertaining for so long."

"Well, I never would've guessed that one. Girls go crazy over that kind of stuff."

"Well, I'm not 'girls', Fred. I really don't need a drawn out process--"

"So basically you just want to get straight to the shagging. Rough? Right?"

I started laughing. "Goodness, no. You make it sound so—I don't know."

"You just want to get the clothes ripped off and forget all the kissing and other stuff."

"No, no. I enjoy that bit," I was still laughing. "I was just saying you don't have to take me somewhere like Astronomy Tower. Especially, because that's where you took all of your other girls. It just makes me feel like—one of the them or something."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Fine. Next time I'll stop trying to think of someplace nice and just rip off your clothes in a broom cupboard."

I rolled my eyes, still laughing. That didn't sound too bad to me—haha. Now, I'm just kidding. Hell, no I'm not. Joking, I was.

Fred pointed up ahead, "Look! A broom cupboard! Let's go!" He was being sarcastic, of course. I hit him. "Well, it's someplace new and Lee and George are getting tired of sleeping on the couches."

"There is no way I'm shagging in a broom cupboard."

"It's just like shagging in a shower—sans the water, and replace the sponges with brooms and dust—but still, relatively the same size." I would say I wasn't going to shag in a shower—but, that's too far past.

I didn't reply. So, we just stood in silence for a couple of seconds, "Get your mojo back yet?"

"Not with you turning me down every second."

"I'm _not_ shagging you in a broom cupboard. That's just disgusting."

"The Room of Requirement."

"I don't even know how the damn thing properly works!"

"Here," He briefly described how this room worked. I still didn't understand. What was I supposed to think? _Fred and I need a place to shag?_ Um, I don't think so. I don't know if the room can think for itself, but if I was a room I wouldn't want people in me shagging.

"Fred, I really don't think all of this is necessary. Besides, it's a bit late and I'm tired."

"Will you shut up! Good_ness_, woman. Can you ever just be quiet and let me do this?" –Um—excuse me?

I put my hands on my hips, "What was that, now?"

"Shush!" He paced passed the wall three times and a door appeared.

"Fred!"

"Get _in _here, woman!"

**---**

I exhaled, "That was a bit better."

"A _bit_? Are you kidding me!"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Doesn't compare to the classroom."

"Are you like—trying to get me off shagging for the rest of my life. Because this is seriously killing my ego—I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it properly again." I laughed. "Give me like half an hour, and--"

"Thirty minutes? Are you serious?"

"Hey, easy. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, that better be the reason."

"Yeah, yeah," He started slipping on some clothes and shoes. He then proceeded to get off of the bed. "I would ask if you wanted anything but you'd probably say something smart and my ego would get another hit." He looked back at me and smiled.

"You're right. Just go."

He came back about ten minutes later with food falling out of his pockets and some in his hands. How did he get all the way down to the kitchens and back to the seventh floor without getting caught? "Are you hungry?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Okay, so I'm not really all that hungry," He put the food down.

"Then why did you leave me to go get food?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Can we get back to shagging already?"

"Since when do you talk like that?"

"All this talk is unnecessary," He started scooting closer to me on the bed.

I got up, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem! I want to sleep!"

"Why the hell did you come in here?"

"Well, I thought I would spend a bit of time with you--"

"You're not spending time with me—you're going to sleep!"

I sat back on the bed and he came to my side, standing in front of me. "We did--"

"That was like—it doesn't count!"

"How doesn't it count?"

"You said it wasn't good!"

"I never said it wasn't good—it just wasn't _that_ good!"

"There we go! Not that good."

"No, it was good, just not _that_ good."

"By 'that' you're referring to--"

"Yes," Then, I kind of whispered. "That was freaking awesome." I couldn't help it. I was kind of talking to myself, but I knew Fred heard me.

He had a confused look on his face, "What was different?"

"I don't know, but, good Merlin--" I pulled him back on top of me. I swear, every time I think of that—ah.

"Fred, Fred," I stopped him. "Do you need an instruction manual or something?"

"Damn, Ang," he got off of me and plopped on the bed, frustrated. "How do you ever expect anything to happen if you keep talking like that? It's not really encouraging."

"I thought a half naked girl in front of you would be encouragement, but I guess not," I turned over. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when you become a man."

"_Damn_, Ang."

**---**

**Poor Fred. Hehe. Anyways, review and get more. I'll try to post asap but with school it's going to be a bit harder to post everyday. Thanks all. **


	6. Chapter VI: Something New

**SOOO: Everyone hates Angelina now. Haha..I love it. **

**---**

I woke up at about four in the morning. Fred—was not there. I guess he's still a little boy. I figured I should get back to the common room. So, I dressed in what clothes I could find and walked toward the door. I was nervous, I didn't know if anyone would be on the other side. Fred and George were always good at this sneaking around thing, but not me. Anyways, I peered around the door and the corridor was empty. Of course, because it was four in the morning.

With luck, I made it back to the common room. No one was in there, because it was four in the morning. I don't know who I was expecting to see, but I was curious as to where Fred had headed off to. I guess he went back to bed. I could always check, but I was rather sleepy.

So, it's Sunday night and Fred avoided me all day. I guess that comment really pissed him off or something, because he hasn't not talked to me—ever. I don't know, I was just poking fun. Anyways, tomorrow is Monday so there are classes. Fred is going to have to talk to me sometimes because this is just lame. What am I talking about? No matter how mad Fred is, he's going to want to shag so he'll probably come talk to me later tonight. Haha. Boys are stupid.

Okay, so Alicia, Katie, and I are sitting in the common room.

"No, no, this season is going to be spectacular, it is!" Katie said enthusiastically.

"As long as you don't get anymore nosebleeds," Alicia winked.

"Yeah, yeah. So," Katie looked at me. "You and Fred—who would've thought you two would be the two to make it last?"

I shrugged, "It is a bit surprising. He's a bit upset with me right now, though."

"Why is that?" Alicia asked.

I laughed, "I'd really rather not say."

"You're lame!" Katie through a piece of parchment at me.

"No, no, no! Tell me about you and Carmichael!" I threw it back at her. She rolled her eyes. "Lee says you two've shagged already. That true?"

"Absolutely not. We haven't even kissed. We hardly even talk." What?

"You're joking!" said Alicia.

"Nope. I don't really like him all that much. He's too good."

"Oh, like you're such a rebel!" I said.

Katie shrugged, "Well, you two have to twins and—damn, Alicia, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's fine. Really. I did it. I said it. He agreed. I just—wanted—to—spend more—time—_together_." She looked rather melancholy.

Katie looked from her to me, "I wonder if the twins are identical?" What the fuck is wrong with you, dear child?

Alicia and I glared at her.

"I mean, like _everywhere_." She tilted her head forward and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," I understood now. That girl was going to be a freak—haha. "Why the hell would you wonder something like that?" I asked.

"I'm curious," Alicia said. Hell, I'm curious, too. But that does not mean I want to publicly announce Fred's—equipment size—er.

Alicia and Katie looked at me. I gave them a smile and ran my fingers through my hair. "That is a nice question. Why don't we ask them—Fred! George!" Haha. Now who was asking the questions?

Alicia went scarlet and Katie just placed her head in her hands. "Yeah?" George asked.

"Oh, Alicia wanted to ask you a question."

Alicia shook her head quickly, "No, thanks."

I smiled at her, "But I thought you wanted to ask the twins how b--"

"No! I'm fine! Really!" She quickly got up from her chair and walked over to the corner table where she started quickly flipping through a book.

I was laughing, "Never mind, boys. Carry on."

Katie stared daggers at me, "Why did you say that?"

"You wanted to know!"

"Well, I figured you and Alicia would just compare or something."

"This whole subject is sick. I don't understand why you would want to know about Fred and George's—fill in the blank."

Katie laughed, "You know you want to know, Ang."

"Of course, I'm curious, but I don't think you should be worrying about my boyfriend's—equipment."

She laughed harder, "I'm curious to know—so why don't you just tell me about Fred and I'll compare to George." Alicia said from the corner.

"You could've asked them."

"No thank you. Why don't you just tell me--"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"All right, well George is--"

"I was _joking!_ I really don't want to know." I got up from the chair. These girls really were—something else.

Alicia rolled her eyes and walked back over, "You want to know."

"Well, yes, but it's just not the kind of the thing people talk about in civilized conversations!"

"Since when have we _ever_ had civilized conversations?" Katie asked. She was quite right.

"Oh, well. I'm not talking about Fred's Fred when we aren't talking at the moment, all right? I've got to go work on Quidditch plays for next practice."

"Yeah, right."

It was a lie, but I guess I could work on some plays. It needed to be done. Truth was, there was no way I was giving out information about my man when practically every girl at the school already knew anyways. They want to know? They can ask Megan. More truth—I still can't get over the fact that Fred has slept with so many girls. Damn it, though. I still love him. It's funny though, because we never say it to each other unless we're arguing. I happen to think it's adorable. Maybe I'm crazy.

**---**

So, classes were a bit awkward because Fred wouldn't look at me or talk to me directly. I didn't think what I said was really that big of a deal, but then again I had poked fun at him all the time, maybe that's a sensitive subject for guys. I was walking back from charms and the corridor was surprisingly deserted.

"Angelina," I heard someone whisper. I turned around and didn't see anyone. So, maybe I was imagining things. "Angelina." Okay, that was the second time and I'm either going bonkers or someone is calling my name. "Angelina!"

"WHAT!" I screamed back. I turned around. No one was there—what the hell. Someone is trying to drive me crazy—Fred.

"In here!" My arm was pulled into a room and I think I got whiplash. The door was quickly closed behind me and when I looked up, I-- of course-- saw Fred.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked, rubbing my neck.

"Look, I'm really pissed off at you right now."

"Then _why_ did you just drag me into this—abandoned—classroom? FRED!"

He shrugged, "I don't care how pissed off I am, I can't stay away from you. So, we can fight later."

I nodded and he stepped closer to me, immediately going for the buttons of my robes—haha. He's so fun. "Fred, I'm sorry I said all of that stuff."

"You're _about_ to be very sorry."

"Oh, are you going to prove me wrong?"

"_Very_ wrong, indeed."

**---**

I don't think I'm ever going to walk the same again. Haha, no, I'm joking. Ah, good, _good,_ GREAT, Merlin. I feel like I have just run from China to Africa to America and back in a matter of minutes. Wow.

"Well, that was nice. Now, time for dinner," Fred stood up and began putting his pants and robes back on. Obviously, Fred was happy because I was louder than a whole freaking theme park. Loser.

"_Nice_? Are you kidding me?"

"Doesn't compare to that time you were pissed."

I threw my head back, "You're joking, right?"

"Now, that was—freaking awesome."

"You're mocking me!" Yeah, I'm slow.

"See, now I _know_ that was damn good, right? Because I'm spectacular. But on your part--"

"My part?"

"Yeah. Like--"

"I do _not_ want to hear about fantasies or anything."

"Baby, I don't _have_ fantasies. They're all realities. You see, this relationship is all about pleasing _Angelina_. You get what you want--"

"I thought you were pissed off at me?"

"Oh yeah! Well, now you can't say anything else—or I'll be forced to tell people you nearly burst my eardrums screaming so loud, Love. That would be embarrassing, now wouldn't it?"

I started laughing, "It wasn't _that_ good."

He looked at me like I was bonkers, his eyebrows raised, "So where did you go the other night?" I asked him.

"Stop changing the subject. Tell me I was fucking incredible!" He said it in a cartoon manner.

I threw my head back in laughter, "I would never say such a thing!"

"And why?"

"Because your ego is already the size of Antarctica!"

"It has a reason to be. And I'm lucky it still is, after you kept tantalizing me about my—quality," He started laughing. "Put on some clothes, let's go to dinner—I don't think it's too late."

"It's eight."

"Then, we can go down to the kitchens and eat here."

"Um, no."

"Come on!"

"Um—no."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm feeling a bit _antsy._ How about you?" I started laughing.

"Oh, no," He threw his head back. "If you're wanting to do what we did that time you got pissed—well if _you_ want to do what _you_ did, well—I'm not hungry."

I continued laughed, "I don't remember what I did, why don't you jog my memory?" I came closer to him and he sat back on the—table. Because we were still in our classy classroom. Nice, huh?

"Well, you started on the couch, remember?" Gradually, he started undressing, again. "And that bit was—stressful—physically—for me, I mean." I started laughing. Every time I hear that, it cracks me up. "Yeah, yeah, and then we were upstairs. You—you were on top."

"Oh, goodness!" I started bursting out laughing at this bit. Wow. Never again—I meant the drinking part of it.

"That—_that_ was _nice." _

"Oh, yeah?" The thought of it—was hilarious. I think I'm going to burst.

"_Oh,_ yeah."

"Well, how's about we get some food?" HAHA! I'm so evil.

"WHAT! Are you kidding? Because—because, _Ang._" He was pleading. Oh, I'm the devil. This is hilarious.

"You better calm _that_ down. You can't rightly walk around the castle like that."

He looked down, "You—are—a bitch for doing that to me!"

"I can't help that you can't control yourself around me," I stood and began redressing.

"Angelina Johnson, don't you dare put on those clothes." Oh, I'm scared.

"Well, I guess I kind of owe you for being so mean the past few days."

"Yes, you owe me."

"Okay, so. How would you like your payment, Mr. Weasley?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Angelina, _why_ are you being a tease? I don't like it—better yet, I _hate_ it."

I smiled, "You can't very well get what you want _all_ the time, Weasley."

"I can when I have you, Love."

**---**

"Delightful."

"Delightful?"

"Well, frankly, I'm running out of adjectives."

"Well, delightful seems like a walk in a park or something. That certainly wasn't just a walk in the park. A daisy is delightful—but that, that was—hmm--" he started laughing. "_Orgasmic."_

I laughed, "_That_ is the one."

Fred gave me a subtle, polite kiss. It was different. I liked it, of course. "Come now, get dressed."

"Clothes—they really are unnecessary. I think we should all just walk around starkers."

"Yeah, well, there are certain people I would definitely not want to see starkers, all right."

"You've a point," He slipped his shirt over his head. "Where're we going?"

"We can't rightly stay here; it's a wonder we haven't been caught." I slipped my robes on and tied my hair back.

"We won't get caught. No one ever comes in these rooms. Hence the word _abandoned_."

"Smart ass."

"I can't help it if all parts of me are intelligent, thanks." He swished his hair out of his face and ran his fingers through it. "I guess we ought to head back to the common room, then?"

I nodded, "Come." I pulled him out of his seat so he stood in front of me.

"Yes, ma'am."

**---**

So, it is the first weekend in October and there is a Hogsmeade visit today. Earlier this morning, Hermione Granger tracked several of us down to tell us something about Harry Potter teaching those who were interested Defense Against the Dark Arts. How interesting? Well, since that damn Umbridge woman doesn't teach us anything and with the times becoming more and more troubled, I thought it would be rather interesting. So, there is a meeting in the Hog's Head today.

After getting confirmation from Filch, we headed off into the village. Fred, George, and Lee were headed off toward Zonko's and Alicia, Katie, and I decided we would pop into Honeyduke's for some sweets before we went into that dodgy inn.

"Come on, then. I guess we better head in," I suggested to the two girls. Katie proceeded into the pub before me, then Alicia. I followed them in. I took a seat in one of the chairs next to Alicia and saw Fred, George, and Lee enter. Fred then went up to the barman and asked him for twenty-five Butterbeers.

"Er," began Hermione. "Well—er—hi. Well…erm…well, you know why you're here. Erm…well, Harry here had the idea—I mean—I had the idea that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts—and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." Hermione paused. "And by that I mean learning to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but real spells--"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O. W. L. too, though, I bet?" Michael Corner said.

"Of course I do. But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…because Voldemort's back." Good Merlin, it can't really be true can it? You-Know-Who—back?

"Well…that's the plan anyway. If you want to join us, we decide how we're going to--"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" Zacharias Smith said. I only knew him because he was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it--"

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_." Smith said nodding towards Harry.

"Who are _you_?" Ron asked. He was so adorable.

"Zacharias Smith and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who's back." He had a point, really.

"Look, that's really not what this meeting is supposed to be about--"

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" Harry asked. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone." Right-o, Harry.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory was killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murder, I think we'd all like to know--"

He went on and on again. The meeting went on to reveal that Harry could produce a Patronus. That is wicked. Also, that he killed a basilisk, saved the Philosopher's Stone, the Triwizard Tournament, and—well, Harry is incredible.

Zacharias made another stupid comment about Harry trying to weasel his way out of Harry showing us Defense.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you shut your mouth?" Ron said, looking a bit upset with this Smith character. He was a bit obnoxious, really.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," Zacharias replied.

"That's not what he said," Fred glanced at Zacharias.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George asked, pulling out a metal instrument from one of his many bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," Fred said. Haha. Nice one.

"Yes, well," Hermione interjected. "Moving on…the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a general agreement from the crowd. "Right. Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week--"

"Hang on," I said. "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice." We couldn't have that, now could we? What can I say, I'm captain and need to hold my own.

"No," said Cho, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," said Smith.

The meeting ended with us trying to find a place to practice, to no avail. Then, the majority of the group signed a piece of parchment Granger passed around.

"Well, time's ticking on," Fred said as everyone had signed. "George, Lee, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."

With that, people started leaving. This weekend I _wasn't_ spending with Fred in Hogsmeade. Before we left, he told me he had some kind of business to take care of. I think I'm too scared to ask, frankly. Anyways, so, it's just me and the girls.

It was just about time to go back to the castle and Alicia, Katie, and myself were walking back. Fred rushed up behind me and pulled me around, "Come on, Ang, let's get back to the castle."

"We're going back to the castle already. You didn't want to spend any time with me in Hogsmeade, now we're going back--"

"Business before pleasure, Love. Business before pleasure."

**---**

**WELL, not really anything new in this chapter, I just really needed to introduce the DA. Also, the text from the Hog's Head is taken straight from the book. I have to write that I don't own it so people don't sue me. Anyways, Ang and Fred are on good terms now, mostly because Fred is a boy and everything is right-o after that..lol. Anyways, leave a review and get the next chapter. Thanks all.**


	7. Chapter VII: Classrooms and Castle Walls

**OKAY: I'm on a roll. Here's the next chapter where the DA is introduced and um..other nice stuff. Oh, Fred's favorite number is three---because my favorite number is three and that's how it is.**

**---**

"Fred, I think we should talk."

"Why? We never talk. I mean—we _are_ in fact, talking. But, we never have talks. And frankly, I think they're overrated. Because we talk and then we over evaluate everything and we find out that things are wrong and—why don't we just—you know."

"Yeah, I know." Sometimes boys can be so insensitive. "I'm just curious about some things, Fred."

"Like what?"

"Like—oh, I don't know."

"Well, you said you were curious. Are you curious about--" A smile crept across his face.

"No. Like, exactly how many girls you've been with." I was. I was curious and there was absolutely no way I could live without driving myself bonkers.

Fred exhaled, "Wow. That was unexpected." He looked nervous. Why did he look nervous? That was never good. Oh, by the way, we were in his room—just sitting on his bed.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, "Well?"

He smiled, "I don't see why it really matters, really."

"I want to know."

"WHY?"

"Because. I just do. Why can't you tell me?"

"I can. I just don't see why I have to."

"Because I'm your girlfriend and you do what I say."

"Not always true."

"Oh well, just tell me. Why is it so horrible? Is it like a hundred or something?" I shut up. "Oh, that would be horrible." I whispered to myself.

"No, it's not like one hundred." Thank the greater good. I was worried for a second.

He didn't say anything next. Was it like ninety-nine, then? "Fred…"

"See, this talking thing really doesn't work for me."

"I'm not going to even kiss you until you tell me."

"Damn it. You're going to get mad at me, Ang."

"Is it that many?"

"No! But if I tell you I've shagged say—two girls. You'll still be mad even though it's more than that. That's just how girls are. No matter what number I say it's going to make you more pissed off at me. That's why I'd just rather not say—not that it's so many. Just whatever comes out of my mouth you're going to think the worst of it."

"You're right. But I still don't feel comfortable—_being_—with you knowing--"

"Angelina, how many times have we—_been_—together—and you're just wondering this? Well, you're just asking? It doesn't make any sense. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"Shut up about it, please. Why does it matter? Who cares! You knew all of this--"

"Fred, it's _always_ bothered me and I've always kind of doubted our—us."

"What the hell is wrong with you lately? What is wrong with you? You're asking all of these damn questions and—and—messing with me for—you know…and it doesn't matter. Because I forgave you for pretty much killing my ego and now you ask these damn questions. It's like I can do no right—but when you fuck up—like ask stupid questions, I forgive you. I'm always going to forgive you because, frankly, I don't care. I don't care what you do that's fucked up because I'm going to forgive you. I would just appreciate it if you would shut up every once in a while."

"So, you're saying I don't have a right to know how many girls you've slept with?"

"You do, by all means I'll give you a number. But it still doesn't mean that any of it matters."

"Fine, then, give me a number. Make me happy because right now I'm not happy with how you're talking to me."

"How am I talking to you?"

"Like I don't have a right to know anything about you."

"You know me. What the hell are you talking about? I'll tell you anything you want to know—but it just doesn't make sense that you want to know. You always doubt me because I was—how I was. So what? And I'm not going to say I regret it or anything. Because I don't. Part of me kind of misses it—it was fun, alright? But I don't cheat on you or anything because—I don't want to. Because I actually like being with you. But, you doubt me and it's messed up, because I gave up a lot for you."

I started laughing, "Girls? You gave up shagging random girls and that's a sacrifice for you?"

Fred ran his fingers through his hair, "Kind of. But that's not the point."

"Just give me a damn number."

"Three."

"You've only slept with three girls?"

"No, that's just my favorite number."

"Fred," I rolled my eyes. I got my hopes up. I was happy for point two seconds.

"Honestly, I haven't really counted. Would you like for me to count for you, Princess Angelina?"

"Yes, I would."

"Alright, then." He whispered to him self as he started counting on his fingers. "Eleven or so."

"_Eleven_?"

"See! Same reaction."

"Who?"

"I gave you a number and now you wants names. Angelina, just forget about it."

"Well, I could be talking to a girl in the hallway and come to find out you've shagged her!"

"It—doesn't—matter. I don't know how many times I have to say it. But get it through your head."

"Fair enough."

"Fair enough? You're serious, you can just let it go—finally?"

"I guess. I mean, as long as you're not still off shagging Megan, I'm fine."

"Good."

"I'm going to bed."

"What?"

I got off of his bed, "I'm going to bed. To sleep. Good night."

"_I_ think you should stay," He got off of the bed.

"Really?"

"Well, _we _haven't been in here in a while. And Lee and George'll be fine." He started walking towards me. We do this every time. Fight—make up—haha, you know the rest.

"Yeah, sure," he then proceeded to—kissing my neck. He hasn't done that in a while. You know, with the whole classroom thing and all. Haha, good stuff.

"Hmm, we usually skip this part, huh?" He asked, continuing to kiss me.

"It's amazing, we haven't been caught since Lee."

"Don't jinx it, Ang. I don't think we _want _people interrupting us." No, no, definitely not.

**---**

It Sunday and I woke up in a good mood. After dressing, I went down to the common room to see a large sign posted on the notice board.

"By Order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts: All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

"An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

"Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

"No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

"Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

"The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. Signed Dolores Jane Umbridge High Inquisitor." I read aloud with Katie and Alicia.

"Is she joking? Does this mean—you know with Harry?" Katie asked.

"I don't know. Did someone tell?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not sure. But it says teams. That means Quidditch, too!" I was furious. This fat ass toad came in here an interrupted our perfectly fine school. Now, I was going to have to request permission for something that shouldn't have been 'disbanded' in the first place.

I missed breakfast because I was having a panic attack. So, afterwards, I needed to find Harry and Ron and tell them. I saw them just outside the Great Hall. "Harry! _Ron!_"

"It's okay. We're still going to--"

"You realize she's including Quidditch in this? We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"

"_What?" _he said.

"No way," Ron was appalled.

"You read the sign, it mentions teams too! So listen, Harry…I am saying this for the last time…Please, _please_ don't lose your temper with Umbridge again or she might not let us play anymore!" I swear I could cry. I was captain, and in all my glory it could all vanish.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry I'll behave myself…." Damn right, you better, Potter.

**---**

Well, Harry held true to his word and didn't say anything to Umbridge during class. However, she, being the bitch she is, said she needed time to consider the reformation of the Quidditch team anyway.

Well, despite how pissed off I was, I got to enjoy Fred and George demonstrating one of their little Snackboxes to a crowd of cheering Gryffindors. Well, let's just say vomiting into a bucket isn't a real turn on for me, so Fred will definitely be sleeping alone tonight.

"Did you like the demonstration?" Fred asked as we were walking out of the common room.

"Not exactly sexy," I smiled at him.

"Ha! Anything I do is sexy."

"Vomiting into a bucket is not sexy at all. Not a turn on for me, sorry."

"Oh, really? So what does turn you on?" That's the famous question, isn't it? Anyways, he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't think it, Fred Weasley. I'm definitely not going to that damn classroom after seeing you vomit into a bucket."

Fred rolled his eyes, "It was business, Love," he started laughing.

"Disgusting business."

He shrugged, "Well maybe we should just _talk_," he mocked. I don't appreciate that, Fred Weasley.

I shoved him and he swayed. "Shut up."

"Mmhmm. You want to go for a walk?"

"It's October; it's going to be freezing."

"I'll keep you warm, Ang. Come on," So, with that, we headed toward the grounds for a walk. I remember last October when Fred said he had cleared his Weekend Schedule for my birthday in Hogsmeade.

So, we were walking and he was behind me, keeping me warm like he said, his arms were around my waist. It was perfect, really. We hardly ever go on walks—hell, we hardly ever do anything, really. Well, with the exception, and I'm sure you know what the exception is. "So, all these girls, Fred--"

"Don't start with it, Ang, please. This is nice."

"Oh, I know. I'm just curious, really. What all you did with them."

"I think you_ know_ what I did with them." He gave me a look from across my shoulder.

"Well, there are lots of things to do, really."

"Um, what is this? Sex Ed, Ang?"

I laughed, "Maybe. I mean, I just want to know. Like, you've shagged them all, then?"

"Well, yeah." This must be just a bit awkward.

"I mean, you just went up to a girl—or she came up to you—and it was like—wham, bam, thanks ma'am? Or what? Were there relationships or was it just shagging or did—was it ever like us?" I was curious, it wasn't a badgering sort of questioning. I didn't want to upset him like before.

"It was never like us, I think. I mean, there were—relationships, I guess. I mean, it didn't always start out shagging, we did—other stuff first. I mean, I'm not completely horrible. I knew all of their names and everything," Isn't that a relief? Not really.

I nodded, "Why me, then? Why'd you change?"

He laughed, "Because you're fucking _hot_."

I laughed with him and ran my fingers through his hair. He was still behind me, mind you. "I'm serious."

"So am I. I'd shag you right here on the grass if it weren't so cold." Haha, nice.

"I think it'd warm up, really," I smiled at him.

"Angelina, don't play with me."

"I can't resist."

"But seriously, we need some different places."

"Um, the classroom is pretty different to me. And the shower, and the Room of Requirement, your dorm, um, the changing rooms—we're running out of places, really," I started laughing.

"The changing rooms—that one was nice. We should do that more often."

"Well, Umbridge hasn't given us permission to reform the team, so we really can't go onto the Pitch."

"I think you have more reason to get the team re-formed now more than ever." I kissed me from over my shoulder. I've always liked that. I think I can put the fact that he was just vomiting into a bucket out of my mind. "Come on," He pulled me towards a more secluded corner of the outside of the castle, where a nice little tree was, giving a bit of shade. I could view the lake from here, but otherwise it was a bit away from everything.

So, this is going to sound pretty bad, so prepare yourselves. Breathe. Okay. I was—pinned, we'll say—to the wall of the castle. Not that I was saying no or anything, we've—uh—we've snogged against the wall plenty of times. Anyways, this was—hot. Very hot. Like, desert hot. Feeling—feeling heat when it's—uh—October is a little, tiny bit odd. I'm thinking you can guess what's going to happen, but I'll continue. So, Fred decides to start kissing my neck, nothing different except for the fact that pretty much every time he starts kissing my neck—well. Anyway, Fred starts—lowering his hands, all right? Oh, Good Merlin—those hands. Haha. Wonderful things, they are. Great for—hitting Bludgers.

Okay then, Fred's hands find the bottom of—of my skirt. I'm still in my uniform, mind you. "Fred, don't think about it," I managed while he was still kissing me on my neck.

"Mmhmm," But, he continued. And soon enough, his hand was all the way up my thigh underneath my skirt, the sly dog.

"Fred Weasley," I warned.

"Come on, Ang, this is definitely something new—even for me."

"I refuse to shag outside—against the walls of our beloved school."

"The castle doesn't mind. It'll love it—trust me."

"What is someone comes by, then?"

"No one ever comes over here."

"Yeah, okay. Um, Fred. That stone is going to kill my back, all right? I'm not doing it."

"Oh, it'll be worth it—_believe_ that."

"How can you always charm me into doing anything?" I smiled at him.

"I don't charm you, you just can't resist."

I raised my eyebrows, "Come on, then."

"Give me a minute."

"I hope it lasts longer than that, Fred," I started laughing.

He just looked at me, "You want this to happen or not? Remember I have that super sensitive ego thanks to you."

"I thought you recovered after I 'almost burst your ear drums screaming so loud'?"

"Yeah, I know. But, Ang you can't scream this time—we're outside and people will come running over and we don't want that, do we?"

"Silencing charm, Fred?"

"What the hell do we have to Silence? The air?" He was right—it was all open space—secluded open space, but still.

"I'll try my hardest," I sassed.

"I ought to Silence your damn mouth, that's what I should do."

"What's the fun in that?"

**---**

Well, I didn't have to be Silenced, but Fred did have to cover my mouth, haha. That was pretty funny. I thought Filch was going to catch us, but he didn't.

"Where've you two been?" George asked us when we came back to the common room.

"Went for a walk, enjoying the wonderful castle that is Hogwarts," Fred said. I busted out laughing, I couldn't help it.

"Sorry," I said covering my mouth.

"What? Did you two shag in a tree or something?" Lee asked leaning over the couch.

"No, that would have been practical," Fred answered, glancing back at me.

"Yeah, well don't think about going up to the room, I want to sleep there tonight."

"Oh shut up and go shag Katie," said Fred. And we went up to his room anyway. There was no way we were going to shag because I think my back is going to be out for a week or so.

**---**

All right, then. I went to McGonagall's office so she could get something done about the reformation of the team. She did, thankfully.

I found Harry and Ron in a classroom on the first floor. "I've got permission!" I said to them.

"_Excellent_!" They chorused.

"Yeah, I went to McGonagall and I _think_ she might have appealed to Dumbledore—anyway, Umbridge had to give in. Ha! So I want you down at the Pitch at seven o'clock tonight, all right, because we've got to make up time, you realize we're only three weeks from our first match?"

Okay, so seven o'clock we're at the Pitch. Yes. Quidditch again. I've been so caught up in—Fred—that I haven't been really doing anything about Quidditch. However, luckily, thankfully, when I was bored I drew up more plays for our other practices.

"All right, everyone, listen up," I came out of the Captain's office prepared for practice. "I know it's not ideal weather, but there's a good chance we'll be playing Slytherin in conditions like this so it's a good idea to work out how we're going to cope with them. Harry, didn't you do something to your glasses to stop the rain fogging them up when we were playing Hufflepuff in that storm?"

"Hermione did it. _Impervius!_" Harry said, tapping his glasses.

"I think we all ought to try that. If we could just keep the rain off our faces it would really help visibility—all together, come on. _Impervius!_ Okay, let's go."

They all followed me out of the changed rooms and trucked through the deep mud. "All right," I said. "On my whistle."

Well, it was a ruddy waste of time, but I still kept at it for nearly an hour. We needed to be able to fly in this type of weather, even if nothing was getting done. After feeling defeat, I called the quits and the team headed to the changing rooms. Fred gave me a look just as I got out of the showers—dressed. But, Harry and Ron were still hanging around, so he continued out the door and into the horrible weather.

I was so tired I just decided to call it a day and turn in, sleeping through the night—sans Fred.

**---**

I had planned on scheduling another Quidditch practice for tonight, but the weather hadn't improved. I looked for the rest of the team at lunch and told them that practice was canceled.

"Good. Because we've found somewhere to have our first Defense meeting. Tonight, eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Can you tell Katie and Alicia?" Harry said to me. Hmm—the Room of Requirement? Nice. I guess I could have said something, but no. I reckon I looked a bit taken aback, but hopefully they would just brush it off.

I headed down for the Room of Requirement and made it down there by eight o'clock. Just as Harry had said.

"Well," Harry started once everyone was settled down. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've—er—obviously found it okay--"

"It's fantastic!" Cho Chang said.

"It's bizarre," Fred frowned. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…." We once shagged in here too—it was just a bed then. Haha.

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Dark Detectors," said Harry. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…." He looked into the glass. Everyone inside was kind of just taking in the surrounds, looking around curiously. "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and –er—what, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," she said.

"Harry's leader," Cho Chang said quickly. Hmm, that's a bit curious.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly. It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So—everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everyone raised their hands. "We—right, thanks. And—_what_ Hermione?"

"I also think we should have a name. It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" I asked, smiling.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred suggested.

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Cho suggested. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Clever girl, that Ginny Weasley.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione counted hands. "That's a majority—motion passed!"

Once the name was determined, we started off doing simple spells. Like _Expelliarmus,_ etc. We practiced and then Harry realized it was too late, all ready.

"Well that was pretty good, but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" said Dean Thomas.

"The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!" Of course it was I that said this. I felt it was my duty as Captain.

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then and we can decide on additional meetings on, we'd better get going…."

With that, people dispersed and people went back to their common rooms. Fred snuck up behind me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Time for bed, huh, Angel?"

"You haven't called me that in so long," I smiled at him.

He smiled, "I haven't, have I? Does it still bother you?"

I shrugged, "Not really."

"Good. Because that's what you are."

"Stop being corny."

"Fine, then."

"You just want us to go to your dorm and shag. You don't have to sweet talk me for that," I grabbed hold of his hand.

"Well fine, Ang, let's get those clothes off!" Haha, nice.

**---**

**Well, texts from practice and the DA meeting, etc were straight from the book. I know you liked that bit about them outside, right? Haha..I'm such a dork. Anyways, read and review and recieve (haha that's new) the next chapter. Thanks all.**


	8. Chapter VIII: The No Shagging Break

**ALRIGHTY THEN: Anxious, are we? Well, this is--taking place just before Angelina's birthday. It goes into the beginning of her birthday and the rest of her birthday--including a small celebration--will be in chapter nine. I'm thinking this story is going to be longer than the last one. :) Read and Review. Thanks for everything. **

**---**

So, the week passed without anything new. So, it was once again a Friday night and I was just relaxing with Katie and Alicia in the common room.

"So, how are you and Fred?" Katie asked.

"We're good," I said modestly. More like, we're incredible—magnificent—spectacular.

"Nice," Alicia nodded. "Me and Eddie are courting now. Just, just courting. Nothing serious like George and I."

Katie and I looked at each other.

"Ang! Can I borrow you for a second?" Fred asked. He had just come down the stairs of his dormitory.

"Sure," I smiled at the girls and I walked out of the common room with him.

"Your birthday is coming up," He said. Well, that's a bit random.

"Yeah," I just nodded.

"So, what do you want, Miss Johnson?" You brought me all the way out here, interrupting my conversation to know what I wanted for my birthday that was two weeks away? I love you.

I just smiled, "The question is, Mr. Weasley, how do I want it?" I said suggestively.

"Damn, Ang, you talking like that--" he shook his head. "Getting me a little too excited." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I was talking about cake."

I saw his smile fade. "Cake?"

"I'm only joking, Fred. I just wanted to see your face. I've said before presents don't really matter to me."

"Yeah, well, I'm getting you something anyways. Well, something that will occupy you during the daytime. I've got it covered at night," He winked and I just shook my head.

"You are too much, Fred Weasley."

"Oh yeah, like scream-my-name kind of too much."

I laughed, "Well, Fred. We already know you're fully capable of—I don't want to say pleasing because that sounds sleazy. Okay, of doing what needs to get done," A smile spread across his face. "So, what I want to happen—is from tonight until my birthday—no shagging."

"_No shagging?_ What's wrong with you, woman? You're daft, lady. That's—a fortnight. Two full weeks? _Fourteen days_? There is absolutely no way," He was shaking his head all the while. Haha. This was fun.

"Don't act like it's not a challenge for me, too. But still, it's for the best."

"BEST? What best?"

"Well, we stop shagging now and that means it'll be even better for my birthday," I smiled at him. I really was evil, but this was a genius plan.

"I'll have to think about it," With that, he started walking back in the common room looking a bit distraught. This was going to be hell—and then pretty damn sweet. "Hang on," He turned around just before he got to the portrait. "We can't do any other stuff? Like I can still f--"

"No, Fred. Nothing else. Just kissing. Not even much of that—because usually when we start kissing—it'll be pretty hard for us to stop ourselves, I think."

"I think you're trying to drive me mad."

I shrugged, "Maybe I am."

"One last time to last me two weeks, please?" he smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I guess that'll be fine."

"Yes! Come on!"

**---**

I haven't been myself lately. I haven't. I just haven't been me at all. I haven't had my mind right, or anything else. I haven't been thinking, nothing. It's all been Fred and Quidditch. Not that Fred and Quidditch aren't important, but I'm not me anymore. I'm not Angelina anymore. I don't have my friends anymore. I've kind of abandoned them with the exception of practices. If someone told me last year that I would abandon the two best girls in the world for a boy that used to be infamous for cheating on his several girlfriends—I would have never let this happen. I mean, this year has been great, but when I think about it from other people's perspective's I've been horrible. I hardly just chill in the common room anymore and talk. Our group—it's completely gone except for at meals. Where is the fun? Where is—everything? This is my last year. Last year. And then that's it.

I love Fred. I do. But he was right when he said I haven't been myself. I guess I'm an alright captain. Quidditch is kind of getting the way of my academics and Fred is getting in the way of Quidditch—and everything else for that matter. I miss me. I remember I would ramble on in my head so much last year, just thinking. Thinking about everything and nothing at all. And now, I just act. I talk and I act and that's horrible that I hardly have a brain anymore.

I need—to be with my friends for a while. We all need to be together, and not just chatting in the common room. I don't know what's going on in their lives. I don't know anything about what's going on in their heads. I don't know if Katie still likes Lee and if Alicia will ever go back out with George. I don't know what George is doing. I don't know what is going on besides me and Fred. And that's horrible. I've never wanted to be caught up in a boy. Never. Therefore, these two weeks before my birthday—Fred and I will spend as little time together as possible. It has to be like that, first—because we can't stand to be in the same room with each other and not be—all—together. And second, because I need to spend time with those people I love so much—other than Fred. I guess I should have a really long talk with Alicia and tell her how George is kind of depressed now and hasn't talked to a girl in a while. Fred told me that. I just need to be me for a while. Just me. Not Fred and me. Or me and Fred. Just me. Not that I'm going to break up with him, or anything. I'm just going to take these two weeks for what I can get them for. Take advantage of them. Not that I'm not going to be dying to have Fred back—but, it needs to be done.

I _need_ to be me.

**---**

"Hello everyone!" I came down to the common room that morning with the intentions of spending every last minute of my day talking with my two best friends—and even George and Lee. I need to know what's going on with everyone.

"Angelina, hey," Lee looked over the couch where he was sitting. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you're not with Fred."

My eyes got some tears in them, "Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry."

I saw Katie and Lee exchange looks. I'm going to have a breakdown, I can almost feel it, "Um, Ang--"

"I've been horrible to you."

"No--"

"Don't butter it up, Kates! I have! I haven't been your friend. I've just been—there. I'm always with Fred and I haven't actually sat down to have a conversation with you since—well, we haven't actually talked—talked since Fred and I—sorry," I smiled, and I kind of pitied myself, really. But self-pity is definitely unacceptable.

She nodded, "But it's fine. Actually," she smiled and looked at Lee. "Lee has kind of taken your place. I never thought he could—he's great, right?" she smiled at him.

"What can I say?" he smiled.

"Well, how did you come to think this—to realize you were acting shady," she shrugged and I knew she meant about using 'shady'. But, I was shady.

I smiled, "It's funny—really. But, I doubt you want to hear about it."

"I'm good for funny," Lee said, sitting up.

"It's about me and Fred—so, I don't know--"

"Honestly, Ang, we all know you two shag—constantly," he started laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, we're not. Until my birthday."

"Really? I doubt it'll last. Fred being who he is--" Lee raised his eyebrows, perplexed.

I nodded, "Being who he is, right," I sat down. "He isn't still—you know--" my eyes got more tears in them with the thought it my head.

Lee shook his head, "Oh, no, Angelina. No way."

"Why are you so—emotional?" Katie asked. Very good question.

"I've just been thinking a lot, that's all."

"Well, it's all fine. Everything is all right."

"Where are Alicia and George?" I hadn't seen them. I could only guess that George was with Fred and Alicia was with Eddie.

"I hope they're not together--" Katie raised her eyebrows. That wouldn't be so bad, really.

I looked between Katie and Lee, "Are you two--"

Katie shook her head as did Lee, "You should be." With that, I got up from the couch and walked towards the portrait hole. "I'm going for a walk, all right?"

"Yeah," Katie nodded.

This is what I need. A walk—to think. By myself. Let me tell you, it's a lot colder without Fred, but the cool air whipping across my face was refreshing, really. I decided to bring some rolls of parchment so I could write down any Quidditch plays that came to mind. I was sitting under the tree before the lake when someone was tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"May I join you?" asked Fred. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. So I nodded. "I can still be your boyfriend even if we're not shagging, right?"

"Of course. It would be horrible if you weren't."

He nodded and sat down next to me, "What have you been doing for the day?"

"Nothing."

"Same here. George and I sold a few Snackboxes, but I just couldn't get the feel for business today," He shrugged. There were several minutes of silence. It was awkward. He looked at me, but I avoided his eyes, keeping mine on the parchment. He got up and looked back at me, "Love you, Ang." Whha—what?

"What?"

"You heard me," He threw me a side glance and a smile and walked away. How can he do that? He simply is—incredible.

Well, my dreadful mood had passed and I walked back to the castle with somewhat of a bounce in my step. That was going to make two weeks an even longer time. But, I knew what had to be done.

I got back in the common room and Alicia was sitting with George and Katie. "Hey guys," I smiled at them.

"Hey, Captain," George said. "How're things?"

"Fine," I sat down opposite him on the couch.

"Yeah, right," He smiled, "Fred told me about your little—deal or whatever you wish to call it," he winked—just like Fred did. Well, duh, Ang, they're twins.

"_I_ am fine. He's the one who's having the trouble, the wanker," Haha. This was going to be too much fun.

"Wanker? That's what he'll have to be, isn't it?" He started laughing.

I laughed as well, "Nice," I shook my head.

"I doubt you'll last," George said, getting up and stretching. His shirt came up a bit as he did so, and I think Alicia's eyes just about popped out of their sockets. George shook his head. "I'll give it a couple of days. You know us Weasley's—we'll be persistent until we get what we want. Right, then, Alicia?"

Alicia turned scarlet and gave a weak giggle. "You're too much, George," I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be browsing the castle for eligible bachelorettes, then," he gave us a polite smile and headed for the portrait hole, messing with his hair the whole way.

Alicia was shaking her head. She rolled her eyes, "Did you see him?"

"No, I didn't. I must've missed him."

"I'm serious! He was just putting himself out there like that!" Oh, good golly, woman.

"Like you do with Eddie?" Katie said.

"No--"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm going to turn in. I'm tired," I yawned and said my goodnights to whoever was in the room at the time.

Two days—Fred and I have lasted two days. Well, cheers to twelve more.

**---**

So, I was in class today and Fred decides to sit on the other side of the classroom. Therefore, he is throwing looks at me all throughout the period. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. It was time to go to the lunch and the six of us—being Katie, Lee, George, Fred, Alicia, and myself—headed towards Great Hall. It hasn't been the six of us in a while.

I realized as we were nearing the first floor that everyone was giving Fred and I looks. I stared at them back, "_What?"_ I finally asked.

They—being George, Alicia, Katie, and Lee—stared laughing. Fred and I looked at each other. Oh, they were talking about the little—deal or whatever. That fortnight Fred and I had to last.

I rolled my eyes, "Grow up."

"It's just so funny!" Alicia choked out. Haha—if she was still going out with George I would mess with her about choking—but _no_. Haha---Eddie.

"Does Eddie make you choke like that, Alicia?"

All laughing stopped—except for Katie. She thought it was funny. Thank you, Katie. But, George, Lee, and Alicia were looking at me. Alicia—with disgust, George—with a bit of loathing, and Lee—with amusement.

I started laughing, "Oh come _on_. It was funny!"

Alicia turned around abruptly and the ends of her hair whipped my nose. I guess it wasn't funny. I looked at George and he raised his eyebrows and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

"Sorry, goodness," I passed by all of them. Well, everyone was so uptight lately. Give it up. George and Alicia still like each other and if they are going to act all odd around each other—it's just uncalled for. They need to get over it and be—them. See? Now, I'm being more me. So they need to be them. It needs to be like last year—when things were perfect. Well, nearly. But, whatever.

Well, lunch was a bit odd, I guess because of what I said. But, if so that's just gay. Gay. Fred and I were walking back to the common room together, to get our books for the next set of lessons.

"Come here," he said, pulling me out of the corridor.

"Fred, no," I pulled my arm back.

He held up his hands in surrender, "I promise to behave. Even though not shagging is torture in its own, not touching you at all is just—cruel," He smiled at me.

I smiled and brought his lips to mine, "But only for a bit—we've got classes soon."

He nodded and we snogged for a bit. Just a bit, maybe ten minutes. It was surprisingly simple, really. It kind of felt like when we were first going out. When I cherished every single kiss and everything about it.

**---**

First week—DOWN! YES! We made it. One week—seven days without shagging. Ah, we're great. People doubted us—but we made it. Mind you, I'm about to go bonkers—not just because I'm like addicted to shagging or anything—but there is so much damn tension between the two of us. Grr. It's like—that I-want-you kind of tension we had before we even started being together—yeah. That.

"I can't believe you lasted. I just can't believe it," George said, shaking his head.

"Well, when was the last time _you_ shagged someone?" I asked him.

We were all in the common room, surrounding the fire. George's face grew hot and he ran his fingers through his hair. He took a quick glance at Alicia, "I'd rather not say."

I nodded my head, "That's what I thought."

"What? What did you think?"

"You haven't shagged anyone since Alicia," I smiled at him smartly.

He rolled his eyes, "Know so much, then, don't you?"

I shrugged, "I suppose I do."

Alicia was just fumbling with her fingers, pretending she wasn't listening. All the while, Katie and Lee were sitting rather closely—hmm. Interesting, isn't it? All this talk about—everything, gets people thinking, I guess.

Fred was being unusually quiet. I looked over at him and ran my finger under his chin, bringing his face a little closer to my own—teasing him.

"No fair, Ang," He pushed my hand away. "I didn't like the teasing when we _were_ shagging. It's even worse now that we aren't."

I just laughed, "Aw, come on, Fred."

"I'm serious, Ang," He turned his face to look at me and gave me a warning look. Haha, his faces didn't faze me.

George and Lee were laughing their heads off, watching this. It was quite funny. I was enjoying it.

**---**

Today is my birthday! Hell—fucking—_yes!_ Oh, sorry. I'm just a little bit excited. I don't know what to expect. Last year, I woke up with sweets surrounding me. That was nice. What is it going to be this year? I forgot to mention that I am eighteen. That's pretty damn old. Well, not really—but I'm on the way. I'll be out of this school soon enough and into the real world. I don't even know what I'm going to do—think about today, Ang. Today is your eighteenth birthday.

Alright, so I opened my eyes and saw nothing out of the normal. I was in my room, everything the same. However, I did hear the shower going.

"Hello?" I knocked on the door and there wasn't an answer. Um, Alicia, did you leave the shower on? Okay. So, I decided to open up the door—and sure enough the shower was still going—steam and everything. "Okay." I said to myself, reaching out my hand to pull open the curtain.

"ANG!"

"Oh Merlin!" I fell backwards out of fright and landed my ass on the floor—good job. The towel on the floor aided in my fall, of course. I'm not completely clumsy.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Fred pulled a towel from the rack and placed it around his waist—nothing I haven't seen before, but all right.

"Oh, Fred," he helped me up and I rubbed my ass—it was in pain.

"I'm sorry," he started brushing off my clothes—yeah, I knew he liked it. I swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine," I said. "Hang on—how did you get into the dormitory—boys aren't all--"

"Follow me, please," he took hold of my hand led me out of the bathroom.

He pulled me back into the room—with the beds and such. And went to open the door. I was curious what would happen if he walked down the stairs—but no. There was no way all of Gryffindor would be seeing Fred in just a towel. Anyways, he opened the door and I didn't see the staircase or anything. Surprisingly, I saw that portrait of Barnabas the Barmy.

I turned around, "The Room of Requirement—but why would you bring me here?"

"Well, I'm not allowed in your room—and I just wanted to bring you someplace for your birthday. But, I wanted it to be a surprise so I made it look just like your room. However, I wasn't really planning on you walking in while I was showering, but oh well."

I didn't say anything, and he just smiled. I kind of pounced on him a bit, but we were still standing. It was more like quickly closing the distance and sticking my tongue down his throat. Yeah, that's it. Well, two weeks of wanting went into this kiss, I'll tell you that. Not that we didn't kiss on our no shagging break, but I just couldn't put everything into it because I knew I couldn't lead him on or anything.

"Ang," he managed in the midst of our heavy snogging. I don't think you quite understand the intensity of this moment—right here. Let me set it up. Okay, you're a girl--or a guy, okay? You love--scratch that--_lust_ over someone, right? The two of you are apart for an amount of time. But you still see each other everyday but can't do anything, right? It's what we call sexual tension. Well, naturally, when you're allowed back together--that's how things are going to get--a little sexual. Haha. Nice, right?

_Well, _eventually, we stumbled onto the bed and Fred's towel miraculously fell off of his body—and wow, a few more clothes just _happened_ to be shed.

Last year, I was excited because Fred and I snogged for my birthday. _This_ year—oh—my Merlin—he is incredible—in all ways possible.

**---**

"Oh, Merlin," I breathed out—_heavily_. "Oh, Merlin—Fred—_that—_Oh, Merlin—_that_ was—fucking incredible. We should have no shagging breaks more often."

"No. No. No way. Absolutely not. There is no way I'm going that long without shagging again."

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," I laughed.

"Oh, oh, oh, Ang—but I did. _Very_ much. It's just—there is no way I'm going that long without shagging," He turned over and smiled at me.

"I think we should go again."

"It doesn't really work like clockwork, Ang."

"Haha, yeah. But it should. You don't think by like--"

"There is no way. That's the end of it. Now," he hopped up—like his whole body—just so you know. "Get dressed—we've got some stuff to do!"

"Stuff? What stuff? We've done stuff. We should do more stuff. Let's stuff."

"Get up, you lazy bum! There is plenty of time for plenty of shagging."

I put a frown on my face, "But it's my birthday, Fred."

"I _know_ it's your birthday. But first—you didn't shag me first thing on my birthday. And second—I had to wait all day—for one. So shush, and get up!"

"You have a fair point," Haha. No. But, we'll see. Mr. Fred wants to play hard to get—that's odd. Oh, don't worry—don't worry. "Well, Fred," I got up out of the bed, stretching. Mind you, I had on—zero clothes—just some knickers. "I'm going to take a shower." I threw him a glance from over my shoulder and raised my eyebrows—kind of inviting. But, then I shrugged and proceeded to the bathroom.

"Damn it, Angelina. Why do you have to be such a tease? You know I hate that!" Loser. If you couldn't have guessed—he joined me in the bathroom.

**---**

**OOO YEAH: And that's just the beginning..haha. I had to add this chapter to express what Angelina is going through mentally. (If you remember that part..I know it's hard to forget in the midst of all of this shagging and excitement, lol.) She needed that release as a person, so I had to add in that bit. I know this story isn't nearly about her as person as much as the last--but there we go. We know where she is right now. The truth is, I got caught up in the excitement. But, we now know where she stands. She has been so caught up--mentally that she can't think for her own. However, things are going to get better for her--and then worse. Haha. I hope you liked it, please review. Also, more about George & Alicia, Katie & Lee coming up. Along with the rest of her party. Thanks for everything.**


	9. Chapter IX: The Party and the Match

**PARTY, ANYONE: Let's just say I am loving the reviews. Sorry I couldn't post this yesterday or Saturday I went to a PARTAYYY on Saturday and I was busy on Sunday..more writing but not to the finished level. Okay, some text is straight from OOTP--not owned by me, thanks. More reviews, people. I love them. :)**

**---**

So, let's just say I had to take a couple of showers, mmkay? Yeah. Then, before noon, Fred and I headed back to the common room to get ourselves situated.

"Morning everyone!" I said to the Gryffindor table.

"Happy Birthday!" They chorused.

"Thank you," I said to them. Ah, life was good.

"Nice of you to join us," George said, looking up from his plate.

"Well," I sat down next to Alicia and Fred sat next to me. "Fred brought me breakfast in bed." It wasn't food—but hey.

Katie, Alicia, George, and Lee looked at me questioningly.

"We don't want to hear about it, thanks," Katie said, smiling and shaking her head.

I smiled and looked over at her. Lee and Katie were sitting pretty close—hang on. Did he have his hand on her _upper_ thigh? Oh yes. Haha. This was good. Hang on—he moved it—okay. He's eating now. How interesting.

"What are we doing today, Ang? Another party, I suppose, eh?" George asked.

I shrugged, "I haven't planned a party, but that doesn't mean I'm not down for it."

Alicia nodded, "I could party. We haven't had a _really _good party in a while. I mean, I want to dance, seriously."

George raised his eyebrows at her, "And who do you want to dance with?"

"Whomever I please, George. I'm not tied to you anymore, you know?"

"Yeah, so, I suppose you can just traipse around the castle shagging any bloke you please, eh?"

"I could, but I'm not a tart, thanks though." She looked pissed off for a second and then she smiled, turning her head away from George. It was cute that he said that. It's still very obvious that they like each other. Why did they break up again?

"Angelina," Fred whispered in my ear.

"Yes?" I turned towards him, giving him the once-over.

"I really don't want to have to wait until the party is over—but if you want the party--"

"Oh, good Merlin, Fred," I turned back to Alicia. I heard Fred laugh to himself.

"Well," said Alicia. "We've got to spread the word about this party then—say—seven in the Gryffindor common room?"

**---**

Seven o'clock came around and let's just say the common room was packed. I didn't really think 'spread the word' meant invited all the other houses too—minus the Slytherins, of course. Various 'Happy Birthday's were thrown my way, other than that, people were just—dancing and drinking. Who would have thought you could get about twenty bottles of firewhisky into Hogwarts? I don't know. Fred and George do some pretty incredible things. However, there is no way I'm drinking. It's just no fun. I mean, it _is_ fun—but no, I actually want to remember today. And we all know I'm crazy when I'm pissed.

So, I look over at the group huddled around the fireplace. This group includes Alicia, George, Katie, Lee, _Eddie_, and Fred—along with other random people. What the world is Eddie doing over there?

Okay, let me set up the scene. You know you love it. So, Alicia is sitting on one of the large chairs and Eddie is leaning on the arm of it. While George is sitting on the couch just beside Alicia, eyeing Eddie. George downed the one bottle of firewhisky that was being passed around. Now, Fred just got up—he's walking towards me. Okay. And Lee and Katie—are sitting _closer_ than this morning—that's pretty damn close—and—Lee whispered something in Katie's ear—she nodded—oh! Hey Fred.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand.

"What? No. I want to stay," I looked around him.

He looked towards the couches, "Nothing is going to happen. Eddie is just sitting there like a loser and George—well, he'll probably snatch Alicia up anytime now. Katie and Lee—they'll probably leave in about ten minutes or so. And that's all you need to know! Come on," He pulled me towards his dormitory—good Merlin.

Yes sir. How could I resist that? I couldn't.

So, he was pulling me behind him until we got into the stairs and he whipped me around so I was in front of him. His face went for my face, because it definitely wasn't just the lips—I'll tell you that. He lifted my face and started kissing my neck—good Merlin there was no stopping now.

As always, there was heavy snogging. And there was still that—_tension_—to be released. It was definitely going to be released, believe that. So, we were—on the stairs—don't ask. I wasn't really trying to think about anything at this point. We were just kind of—laying on the stairs—snogging. It's odd, but hell—I—do—not—care. Because it was _very_ nice.

Fred was over me, right? And he took off his shirt—what the world, "Are we going to shag on the stairs, Fred?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "If you want to."

We laughed and I put my hand on his—bare—chest and pushed him off of me. He shrugged, looking a little disappointed, "I'm not going to shag on the stairs, now come _on_."

Now, it was I who was doing the pulling. We paused and snogged on the door for a bit, and then I opened it from behind my back and we almost fell. I stumbled back into the room and Fred paused to throw a couple of spells over his shoulder. Good job.

**---**

"No, I actually want to sleep tonight."

"What if they're still at it?"

"It's three in the morning!"

"Well--"

"Just open the damn door, Lee."

"I don't want to—_intrude."_

"Do you want to sleep on the couch, _again_?"

"Well, no--"

"Then open the damn door, man!"

"Fine. _Alohomora."_

"Good job!"

"Shut up, George."

"Good, they're asleep, see?"

"Yes, I see, I'm not blind. Is Angelina starkers—you know--"

"Go to bed, you prat!"

"Fine, then."

"Oh, how are you and Katie now—have you--"

"No. I'm still pissed off that she's—Ernie."

"I thought _Eddie_ was _attempting _to talking to Alicia?"

"I don't know. All I know is he's a prat. If he tries anything on either one of them—I'll hex him into oblivion."

"I second that. Why did you two split in the first place?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, same with me and Alicia. But, oh well."

"Oh well? Are you kidding me? I'm still a _virgin!_"

"Poor kid."

**---**

I woke up in Fred's bed with the curtains drawn around me—wrapped in the covers. Why did I wake up? I looked to my left and saw that Fred wasn't there—um, since when does he wake up earlier than me?

"The point _is_ sleeping on the couch for one more night wouldn't have been so bad! You could've even slept in the other boy's dormitories or gone to the Room of Requirement!"

"Seriously, calm down. No one cares that she was there—I just wanted to sleep in _my_ bed. Those couches give me cricks in my neck."

"You could've seen Angelina starkers, George."

"She wasn't. I checked."

"YOU CHECKED! What if she _had_ been starkers?"

"Well it's not like I haven't seen a naked girl before, Fred."

"I ought to kill you for saying that!"

"Um, excuse me?" I popped my head out of the curtains.

"OH NO! Angelina! I better look away! She _might_ be starkers!"

Fred hit George in the back of the head and George just doubled over laughing.

"Git," Fred said coming over to me.

I just shook my head and laughed, "Good morning."

"Morning," he smiled. "Do you want to get dressed and go to breakfast?"

I shrugged, "I suppose."

"I'll get Alicia to bring you some clothes or something."

"Yeah, do that. Thanks."

He nodded and returned about five minutes later.

"Thanks," I took the clothes and closed the curtains to change. When I was finished, I stepped out. "I'm going to shower in our dorm, all right?" I started walking out of the dorm. What does it look like with me walking out of the boys dorm? Oh—everyone is at breakfast, so I should be fine.

When I finished showering and dressing, Fred was waiting for me at the end of the stairs, "You didn't have to wait."

He shrugged, "Just come on."

We exited the common room and were walking in the corridors heading for the Great Hall.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

OH! I forgot to mention that I got presents, too. Yes, wonderful presents. In the midst of this lusting I forgot about the actual birthday party stuff—it just doesn't compare. Haha.

"Yes, it was nice," I nodded.

"You know you left like ten inch scratches on my back, right?"

I laughed, "Sorry about that."

"No, no—it was—_encouraging_?" He laughed.

"Encouraging?" I looked at him.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"What exactly was everyone screaming about this morning?"

"Fred and Lee came into the room last night to sleep."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Why was this awkward? I felt—awkward.

"We play Slytherin in a week."

"We'll be fine."

We were on the third floor now. The forbidden third floor—like the one no one goes on. How did we get here? I know I wasn't paying attention, just following my guile boyfriend named Fred Weasley.

"Fred, I thought we were going to breakfast."

"I'm not hungry for food, are you? I mean," he held his hands up. "We don't have to. It's just two weeks was _so _long. And with the match coming up—you're going to be stressing out, and everything."

I nodded. He was probably right. But goodness, did we have to make up for the time we missed every hour of the day? "Actually, I think I just want to go to breakfast, really."

"Fine, go then."

"You're not coming?"

"I already ate."

"Nice, thanks."

"Sorry."

"Yeah," I turned the corner to go down the main staircase and actually go to the Great Hall. He was something else.

**---**

It's Halloween and I can't concentrate on anything besides the fact that we play Slytherin in two days. Two D.A. meetings were put on hold and we had practiced just about every day.

Luckily, Ron was improving with every practice. He did a spectacular move at practice where he held onto his broom with one hand and kicked the Quaffle into the other hoop. It was amazing. I'm proud.

"Come on, Ang, enjoy the party!" Katie came up to me. I was in the corner, on the desk writing out plays for tomorrow. There really was no way I could prepare the team without all of the practices but they insisted they take today off for a bit of fun. Fun? Who needs fun when we're playing Slytherin in two days. I'm going to die. I'm so nervous. I'm not nervous because I'm not confident, I know we'll win—it's just—oh, I don't know.

"I can't. I'm working."

"Uh!" she sighed and I heard her retreat. "Do something about her, will you?"

Whatever. They can think what they want. I need to get this done. "Ang." Fred came up behind me and pulled my hair off of my shoulders, he gave me a polite kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, Fred?" I said—a bit hostilely.

"Come on, relax."

"The last time you told me to relax Lee burst in on us shagging—and you sucked. So, choose your words wisely. Now go."

"Ouch," he laughed.

"I could cut you off for the rest of our Hogwarts years, Fred."

"I could always go elsewhere."

I whipped around, "Don't joke like that, Fred Weasley."

"Sorry," he put his hands up. "Do you think we'll be together after Hogwarts, Ang?"

"I don't know, Fred. I don't' care. Because at this moment—I have to concentrate on Quidditch," I turned back to my several books and parchment.

"Oh, _okay. _Fine, then. All right," I heard him walking away, and then some hurried steps come nearer to me.

"_Please_ just leave me alone. Good_ness_."

I felt my arm being jerked up.

"_Ow_." I said, pulling it away from Fred. "_What_ now?"

He didn't say anything, he just started kissing me. What is wrong with him? Why does he have that—I shouldn't but I have to—affect on me?

"Fred, Fred, Fred," I pulled away.

"Shut up. Stop playing like you're going to resist."

"Fred, _no_. I _have_ to do this."

"There's nothing else to do, Ang. We have a practice tomorrow. It'll be fine. Writing plays on a piece of paper won't better our chances of winning. But if you're stressed out—you're not going to play well," Damn you, Fred Weasley. Why do I let you seduce me?

So, ever so slyly, we went into his dormitory. "You better be good this time—don't stress me out, more all right?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah," he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Good stuff. "Just easy on the clawing." He smiled.

"I'll try," I kissed him on the neck—just like he did me. And then he plopped me on his bed. Gee, thanks. I gave him a questioning look.

"Hold on, hold on," He went beside his bed and into the pockets of his robes. He pulled out his wands and silenced and locked the room—good boy.

I was sitting on the bed and he walked over and stood between my legs—which I, of course, wrapped around him. He made to kiss my collarbone, but I grabbed at the ends of his shirt and tugged it over his head. He kissed my neck just before taking my shirt off. Good times.

"Hang on," said Fred. He stopped kissing me.

"What? Why?"

"Do you want kids?"

"What the hell? You don't talk about kids before we shag! That just ruins the—everything. What?"

He shrugged, "I was just curious."

"Can we maybe talk about this—when we aren't half naked and about to shag?"

"Certainly, Love."

"Good. Now," I threw my head back. "Relax me, all right."

"Yes ma'am."

Now, _this_ time—I was—definitely more relaxed afterwards.

**---**

It's the second of November and we play Slytherin today. Well, thank the greater good that Fred hasn't sucked—since—a long time.

I met Katie and Alicia in the common room and we walked down to the Great Hall together. After eating, we walked a bit of ways down the table toward Harry and Ron.

"When you're ready, we're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change." I said.

"We'll be there in a bit. Ron's just got to have some breakfast," said Harry.

I nodded and continued out the Hall and outside towards the pitch. Luckily, it was a rather clear day. The air was icy, but that was much expected.

"Alright, everyone," I addressed the team. I saw Harry and Ron walk into the changing rooms. "Okay, I've found out the final lineup for Slytherin. Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left now, but it looks as though Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas, rather than anyone who can fly particularly well. They're two blokes by called Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know much about them--"

"We do," said Harry and Ron together.

"Well, they don't look bright enough to tell one end of a broom from another, but then I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way onto the pitch without signposts."

"Crabbe and Goyle are in the same mold," Harry said. Thank the greater good.

People were heard walking up the benches and into the stands, singing and chanting all the while.

"It's time. C'mon everyone…good luck."

Everyone rose and put their brooms on their shoulders. We marched in a single file line and into the sunlight. Cheers greeted us. I saw Montague—he was humongous and ugly as ever. Size couldn't scare me, though, I'm determined. Not to mention we've got the best flyers on our team—not just muscle like those Slytherins. We actually have skill.

"Captains shake hands," said Madame Hooch. I walked over to Montague and he tried his hardest to crush my fingers. I wasn't showing pain at all—even though it hurt like hell. "Mount your brooms…." She blew her whistle and both teams rose into the air.

I heard Lee say something along the lines of me not going out with him, he really was hilarious. I had a smile of my face, but I needed to focus on the game.

The game went on with Slytherin scoring the first goal. There was this stupid song the Slytherins kept singing—Weasley is Our King. Goodness, this is going to do some damage.

I got the first goal for Gryffindor, but Slytherin's Beaters were hitting Bludgers everywhere and seriously preventing us from scoring. I heard the crowd screaming and looked over to see Harry with Malfoy right behind him—Harry's hand was balled into a fist—or perhaps holding the Snitch? YES! _Ouch! _WHAT? THAT'S A FOUL! Harry flew off his broom from being hit with the Bludger.

"Are you all right?"

"'Course I am," Harry said, taking my hand. I pulled him to his feet.

"It was that thug, Crabbe. He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch—but we won, Harry, we won!" I was smiling and clapping Harry on his back, but he turned around and saw Malfoy.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you? I've never seen a worse Keeper…but then he was _born in a bin_….Did you like my lyrics, Potter?" Oh, shut up Malfoy. I peered from around Harry and gave Malfoy a look of disgust.

I turned around and saw the rest of the team coming towards me, we all were jumping up and down and punching the air in triumph.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses! But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly—we wanted to sing about his mother, see--"

"Talk about sour grapes," I said, casting him another dirty look.

"—we couldn't fit in _useless loser_ either—for his father, you know--"

Fred and George quickly turned their heads—they realized what—or whom, rather—Malfoy was talking about.

"Leave it," I said as once, taking Fred by his arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little--"

"—but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter? Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay--"

Harry held onto George; while Katie, Alicia, and myself were still trying to keep hold of Fred.

"Or perhaps, you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it--"

Harry let go of George and they both charged at Malfoy. "Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! _NO!" _The three of us screamed, still holding Fred.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" Madam Hooch came over. "What do you think you're doing?"

I looked over and saw Malfoy crawled up like the little pussy he is. George came up with a swollen lip, and Fred was still putting up a fight to get away from the three of us.

"I've never seen behavior like it—back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! _Now!"_

Harry and George marched off of the pitch.

I—am—going—to—die. What the hell were they thinking? I mean, I would've been pissed off if Malfoy was insulting my mother, but—they could get detentions—that get in the way of practices or get banned from a game or two—anything! There will be some serious consequences, especially with McGonagall as our Head of House. I'm going to kill them. I am. What the _hell_ were they thinking?

**---**

"Banned. _Banned. _No Seeker and no Beaters…What on earth are we going to do?" Harry and the twins—I haven't referred to them as the twins in a while; oh well—came into the common room later to tell the team the news. We were sitting around the fire. "It's just so unfair. I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had blown? Has she banned _him_?"

"No," said Ginny Weasley. She doesn't talk much—well, not to me anyways. "He got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" said Alicia. Uh, yeah.

"It's not my fault I didn't. I would've pounded that little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back." I gave him a somewhat look of disgust.

"I'm going to bed. Maybe this will all turn out to be a bad dream….Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find out we haven't played yet…." It's farfetched, but hey.

I don't even think Fred could cheer me up tonight—actually, I don't even think _he's_ in the mood—and that's just odd.

**---**

**Well: Not spectacular, but I needed to divide the chapters. There will definately be some drama in the next chapter--I mean, seriously. HMM..hook ups? Break ups? Maybe? Haha, definitely. Anyways, I hope you liked. Leave a review, they are much appreciated. Thanks.**

**Also, it might interest you to know..that this story is definately going to be longer than the last (maybe not in terms of chapters, but length wise words.) Also, it might interest you more to know that I will be writing another story after this--about Fred and Angelina after Hogwarts--it's just a thought. But, a definate thought because it's all I've been able to think about. Give me some feedback, folks. Thanks much.**


	10. Chapter X: ANGELINA! Oh, Angelina!

**ANGELINA! _Oh, _Angelina: I had to name it this--because I named the last story's chapter FRED! _Oh, _Fred! So, it just fits. OKAY--I know you guys may be disappointed when I say there is not nearly enough drama. Okay, I wrote ten pages last night of Fred and Angelina having a break--but it was plain BS. I couldn't write it in, because frankly--it's too emotional, for one. And for another thing, it just doesn't fit. It doesn't. It's not like either of their characters to want to seperate for any period of time, so I couldn't do it. Therefore, there goes the drama. I knew I've said there is a high possibility they will take a break--but not in this chapter. It just didn't work. Sorry. Also, I have good news: This story is going to definately be longer than the other. In terms of chapters--it should have around seventeen or so...and words--let's hope for more than 50,000. Yes. Anyways, don't hate me for toning down the drama--it didn't work for me. Review--even if you are pissed. Thanks.**

**---**

I—don't have—a Quidditch Team. No more. To make it _even_ worse—Fred has been acting _odd_. I'm pissed off—that's it. I'm pissed off that he went and got himself banned from the team along with his lousy brother and that stupid Potter. Of course, I would never say this—I'm way too nice. But, I am angry—_inside._ It's not good to be angry inside because then you get frustrated and you explode—yelling—screaming at someone who accidentally brushed across your shoulder in the hallway. But—I'm fine. I'm okay.

No, I'm not. I really haven't talked to anyone. Fred and I haven't shagged—since before the match. That would be a week ago. Wow. Who would have thought Fred could have lasted a week without shagging—and I haven't even said anything. Actually, we haven't even been able to see each other. So, it's all right.

Um, now that I think of it, it is rather curious. Even when Fred _was_ mad at me, we still shagged—because Fred is Fred and that's what Fred does—he shags. Very well, thank you.

Oh, good googly moogly—what if he's cheating on me! HA! Just kidding—Fred wouldn't cheat on me—are you kidding? Who is there in this school that Fred would rather than me—no one, that's who. And no one is a very small some one no one likes. Or something—I'm rambling. I am rambling.

I truly have no idea. I don't. I'm pissed off at the world but Fred doesn't want to take the effort and assert himself—to speak to me. That's what boyfriends are supposed to do. But, hey—Fred's not really a—typical boyfriend. He's not all—I don't know. He's just in no way typical.

On a lighter, much happier note—Katie and Lee are definitely not just friends anymore. After the match—the depressing match—Lee decided to "comfort" Katie by taking her up to his dorm—I'll have to find out what happened. He probably just gave her the comfort of his—mouth and—other body parts. But whatever!

So, I traipse down the stairs after dressing, this wonderful morning. I've got to find myself some new players. I'll worry about that later, then.

"Morning, Angelina," Fred said to me. I was already in the Great Hall.

"Oh, are you actually speaking to me?"

"Of course, Love," he smiled up at me as I sat down at the table. I just rolled my eyes at him. He scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I've got to speak with you."

I leaned away, "About what exactly?"

"It's _private_," he looked at the group of people around us.

"Well, after I'm eating, then."

He nodded and went back to his eggs.

About fifteen minutes passed and Fred escorted me out of the Great Hall.

"May I ask where we're going?" he was pulling my arm along with him.

"To the first abandoned classroom I see."

"Is that all you want to do?" I pulled my arm away. "You can't speak to me for a week, you don't speak to me at all—but you want to shag?"

"Who says we were going to shag? I just want to talk to you in private."

"Private? We're in a deserted corridor. That's private enough," I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips.

"Angelina, just come on. Stop being difficult."

I rolled my eyes and just followed him. No sense in arguing over something so stupid.

"Okay—don't get mad at me, all right?"

"I can't really promise something like that, Fred. So, just tell me."

"Okay," he exhaled. "You see, Angelina--" he licked his lips. "Um, let's say there's this girl, okay? And she's really stressed out because she's got all of these responsibilities, okay?" I'm guessing this girl is me. But, okay. I just nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty damn hot, too." He smiled in attempt to get me to smile, but I just looked up at him. "Yeah. Okay, well, there's this boy. He likes—loves this girl, okay? A lot. And he doesn't like it when she gets all stressed out. So, he tries to make her feel better. And asks her some questions in which the girl gives the boy some pretty uncalled for answers--"

"What uncalled for answers, Fred? When did you--"

"He—he."

"He. Whatever. What did I—she say?"

He pouted, looking like a child, "She thought a sport—the greatest sport—was more important than her boyfriend and their relationship in the future."

"Well, she's just a bitch, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess she is," he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Fred--"

"Shouldn't the girl always be the one asking about the future and all that rub? I'm just curious! But _no_ sports are more important than boyfriends."

I rolled my eyes, "You're acting so childish, Fred. Come on," I moved to the door.

"Nuh uh. That hurt my feelings, Angelina," he was still acting a bit childish, but it was cute. I knew he was sort of telling me the truth—but Fred is not exactly the person to admit that their _feelings _were hurt. Feelings? Pshh.

I smiled at him, "I thought we were talking about a 'he' and a 'she'. When did I get put into this?"

"Come on. I'm serious."

"Wow. I'm stunned."

"Anyways, that's not the point. The point is—they kind of made up after that--"

"Yeah, I'll say so."

"_Yes_, you would. Because I'm still incredible in that department. But, that's beside the point. _You_ never answered the question." He poked me. Who pokes?

I smiled, "Do you really want to ask that question?"

"I mean, honestly—it's our last year," he shrugged. "It would be nice to know if you'd stick around afterwards."

Ah. That makes sense. I was nodding and shrugging at the same time, "I don't see why not, Fred." I laughed.

"Good!" He picked me up—of course, we knew where this was heading.

"Of course—that is if you don't decide to cheat on me or anything. Old habits die hard."

"Oh yes, but I've got a _new_ habit—and I'm devastatingly obsessed with it."

"What would I do without you, Fred Weasley?" I joked.

"Well—you'd either find another bloke—_or_ you'd just find comfort in your--"

"Fred--" I stopped him, "Please spare me."

"But it's like _so--_"

"No."

"But you remember that time we were talking about fantasies--"

"No."

"Come _on_."

"No. That is just disgusting."

"But you let me. It would just be like--"

"No."

"_Ang_."

"No."

"Fine. No shagging."

"Oh, like _you _could last. We _all _know _I_ wear the pants in this relationship," I smiled at him.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Darling, it's what I know," I laughed.

"What can I say? I find you completely irresistible."

"And that keeps me in control."

"In control, eh?"

"Pretty much, yeah," I nodded.

"Well, you see, Angelina Johnson—_this _is where _I _have the control," he had spun me entirely around and placed me—on a desk.

"You think so?" I asked as he had started coming closer to me.

"Mmhmm."

"Well, I can walk away at any time."

"Nuh uh, you can't resist."

I laughed, "All right then," I pushed off the desk and started walking towards the door.

"Ang?"

I looked back when I had my hand on the door handle. I smiled.

"You still can't resist."

"Okay," I opened the door and walked out.

"Angelina!" I heard him say from behind me. Haha. Sucker.

I had turned a corridor quickly and heard him about to walk past. When he walked about two steps past where I was, I grabbed his arm and turned him around to me. I kissed him on his nose, "I told you so."

"No, because we're still going to go in that classroom and shag. Just because you can resist a couple of seconds doesn't mean anything," with that, we started kissing. It continued for about five minutes and we gradually made our way to the classroom.

He had stripped himself of his shirt and I was already on the desk—haha. That gets me every time. "Okay," I pushed him off of me and hopped off of the desk.

"Wh—what?"

I just smiled back at him, "_Resisting."_

"Ang—Ang—Angelina. You can't—okay, you _can _in fact resist. But that doesn't mean you should," I saw exactly what he meant. Guys were hilarious.

"So who wears the pants, Fred?" He rolled his eyes. "_Who_ can resist the—_temptation_?" I was walking closer all the while. "Who, Fred?"

"Uh," He sighed. "Angelina Johnson."

"Damn straight, she can!" I was laughing and doing a small victory dance.

"I'm glad that makes you happy."

"It makes me _very _happy."

"You know what would make _me_ happy, Angelina?"

"What is that, Fred?"

"You on this desk, now come _on."_

"What is that, now?"

"Come on, Ang. You've already teased me enough."

"You know—I don't think I got enough breakfast—did you?"

"Uh!" with that, he decided to just grab at me. _Nice_.

**---**

"Oh, Merlin, I think I'm late for Potions!"

"So?"

"Fred—I _can't _be late for a class—and I need to—shower, maybe?"

"Hey, hey—_the shower--"_

"You're pathetic."

"Why, thank you."

"Give me that sock, please."

"Why do you take off your socks?"

"Who shags with their socks on?"

"Well, I do."

"Well you don't rightly take off your pants, do you? So you don't have a bother to take off you shoes—and then your socks. But—if you _do_ actually take them off—you should take off your shoes and socks, too. Because it's just lame to shag in your socks."

"Well, why do you take off you socks and shoes?"

I shrugged, "It makes me feel better."

"_How so_?"

"Pervert."

"We've still got like—ten minutes, Ang. You're fine."

"Good."

"Yeah. Ten minutes is a long time."

"Yes—to shower."

"_Yes_—to shower."

"_Alone_. As to actually cleanse oneself."

"Who says shagging isn't cleansing? It's cleansing for the—_soul_."

"You have problems."

"Yeah, named Angelina Johnson."

"Our relationship is over."

"I hate you."

"You too," I kissed him on the cheek and continued toward the door.

"Um, you might want to take your skirt out of your nice—_lime green—_knickers before you walk in the hallway," he was laughing.

I fixed it and threw an evil look over my shoulder.

"I'll be seeing _you_ tonight, Miss Johnson," he winked at me, still sitting on top of one of the desks.

"Yeah, yeah."

I sure am going to miss Hogwarts—and all its—empty classrooms.

**---**

So, Katie, Alicia, and I were sitting in mine and Alicia's dorm—absolutely nothing new, right? Right.

"I saw you sneak up to Lee's room after the match," I said to Katie. I had completely forgot about it—my mind being on—_other_—matters.

She blushed a bit, "We didn't shag if that's where you're going with this."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Are you two together again?"

"Erm—not exactly," she bit her lip.

"Then what happened?" Alicia asked. "You don't just go up to a boy's room and not do anything."

"Well—we—_talked_."

"You talked?" I asked.

"Yes, and then—other stuff."

"But—you're still not courting?" How bizarre.

"Hang on," Alicia said. "What _exactly _did you do?"

Katie's eyes got huge and she exhaled, "Well—we were talking. Yes. I've said that already. Okay, hell—I guess I could tell you guys," She smiled at us and sighed.

"Yes, with details, please," Alicia said. I just smiled and listened.

"Okay, we were on his bed, okay. On his bed—just talking. Somewhere along the line—we started snogging. I don't know—maybe it was just some tension. And yes, we snogged for a good bit and—then," she laughed. "He kind of—turned me over. I was like, 'Lee, what are you doing?' He said--" she paused to laugh again. I hope this is good. "He said, 'Just something a little new' and he told me to relax."

Alicia and I burst out laughing. Perhaps Lee tore out a page from Fred and George's book?

"That's exactly what George told me!" Alicia said.

"'Just relax, Ang.' Yeah, yeah. That's what Fred said," I was laughing as well.

Katie looked at us questioningly, "I've told you we didn't shag."

"Oh," Alicia and I said at the same time.

"Well," she continued. "What was the first thing you and Fred—or you and George did after snogging. I mean—like before you shagged—after you snogged."

Haha. _I _remember _that_.

"Um," Alicia blushed. She started fumbling with her fingers and then looking at us. _OH_. I get it.

"Right," Katie said, and she turned to me.

"Same here," I scratched my head. "The Yule Ball." I smiled.

"George and I shagged that night—that was—the uh—like third time or something," she laughed.

"Right, then. Well, that's—what—Lee—did--"

"WHAT! You aren't even courting or anything!" I exclaimed.

"'Just friends' don't occasionally touch each other below the belt, Katie!"

"But--"

"No. No exceptions. You're his friend with benefits. Soon—you'll be shagging and he'll still be single."

"Well—he just hasn't asked me out yet—is all."

Alicia and I looked at each other, "He's probably bragging to Fred and George right now."

"What did you two do when you were actually courting?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Nothing really."

"I thought last year you said you did more than snog," I pointed out.

"Well, we maybe kind of—a—like—twice or something."

"I'm so finished with this conversation," Alicia got up from the bed and stretched.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at Katie, "So who is with Carmichael this week?"

They both eyed me, "No one." Alicia responded.

"Well, when are you and George going to start courting again?"

Alicia shrugged, "I don't care."

"Hang on. Didn't you say you and Eddie were courting?"

"Times change," Alicia shrugged and exited the dormitory.

"Nice," I said, getting up as well. "I guess I should go find Fred—see what he's up to."

"Yeah, you do that."

"I'll leave you to—go find Lee. You know—the Room of the Requirement--"

"Shut up."

"It's great, really."

"Shut up, Angelina—go shag Fred."

"Don't you wish you had the luxury?"

"No. Because he would probably break me in half."

"Yeah, you are a bit thin--" I laughed. "And he's definitely not small!" I laughed harder.

"Oh, Merlin, Ang!" She pushed me and made retching sounds.

"Hey—hey—are you choking on something, Katie? Lee isn't even in the room!"

"ANGELINA!"

"Oh, have you?"

"ANGELINA!"

"I'm just curious."

"ANG--"

"Please leave the screaming of my name to Fred, thanks."

"Does he really scream your name?"

"It's more of a—_moan."_

We were both laughing when we got down into the common room.

"What's funny?" Fred asked just as we entered the room.

"ANGELINA! _Oh_, Angelina!" Katie mocked. Oh, Merlin, she was too much.

"Why is she moaning your name—that's just--"

"I'm imitating you, Fred Weasley," she said when she was closer to the portrait hole.

"What? When do I ever moan--" the expression faded from his face. "KATIE! I am going to murder you!" He started running after her and I heard her laugh from outside the common room just before the portrait hole shut.

Haha. Good times.

**---**

**CHYEAH: Okay, just another in between chapter. Nothing is really going to climatic until Fred and George leave--well, actually there is something with Alicia and George as well as Katie and Lee..but it's just the regular until then, really. We'll see what happens. Sorry about the--lack of drama. Review, please. Thanks all.**

**I need your assistance, guys. I am seriously thinking about making Fred cheat on Angelina..I usually don't ask for you guys to help write the story or anything..but give me some feedback on the idea. Thanks much.**


	11. Chapter XI: Bed or Door?

**HONESTLY: There is too much. Too much. I don't know if Fred should cheat on Angelina or not. WEll, it doesn't happen in this chapter, if it does happen. I don't know. I can't say if he will or won't. I'll see how it plays out. Thank you guys for sharing your opinions. OKAY! Definately some more stuff about Katie and Lee in this chapter, a bit funny really. UMMM definately some more Fred and Ang action--when is there not Fred and Ang action? Haha. Well, this goes from...November to December to January. Christmas is covered very quickly because it's not all that important. Alright, folks--read and review. Thanks much.**

**---**

"Listen, listen--"

"Fred, I really don't think--"

"Shut _up_, Angelina!"

"Oh, no!" he covered my mouth.

"_Listen,"_ he whispered, uncovering my mouth. He held his finger to his lips. I nodded.

"Lee--"

"Honestly, Katie, it's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me!"

"But—I mean, Angelina and Alicia—with Fred and George--"

"Yeah, and they were actually courting a while before they decided to shag. You don't even have the bullocks enough to ask me out, Lee."

"Fine, will you go out with me, dear sweet Katie?"

"No."

"What! No? You mean it?"

"Yes! I do! Because you just want to court so we can shag. That's not going to happen Lee!"

"You can't deny you don't want to--"

"I haven't denied anything. You're just going about it the wrong way."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a right way. I thought shagging was shagging and went two people like each other—they shag."

"You disgust me, Lee Jordan."

"Oh shit, Angelina—go!" Fred pushed me and we ran back down the stairs because we heard Katie footsteps. Soon, we heard the door being slammed behind us and just as we jumped onto the couches, Katie came stomping down the stairs.

You see, Fred thought it would be funny if we eavesdropped on Katie and Lee's conversation while they were in Lee's dorm.

"I—CAN'T—_BELIEVE_—HIM!" She gasped, coming over to us. She plopped down on the couch opposite Fred. Her cheeks were tearstained and she wiped them with the backs of her hands.

Fred and I looked at each other. Neither of us said anything.

Katie looked between the two of us, looking seriously distraught, "Do you know what nerve he has?" Fred and I shook our heads. "He wants to shag and hasn't even asked me out yet! Then he had the nerve to ask me out. What an idiot, he is. A ruddy git. Ugh!" She got off of the couch and started pacing the common room.

"Katie, calm down," I said, getting up as well. I looked at Fred. "What happened, Kates?"

"I just told you!" she threw her hands down. "I hate him," she whispered menacingly.

"Katie, you don't hate him—he's just a guy."

"A very stupid guy."

I smirked, "Come on. Just relax. Go get some sleep. Think about it. Calm down. Wake up—and talk to him when both your hormones aren't raging, all right?" I attempted to make her smile, and the side of her mouth twitched—good enough.

"Honestly, Katie—if I wasn't such the charmer I am, I would've done the same thing to Angelina," Fred said from over by the couches.

Katie nodded, ready to accept the fact that Lee was—in fact—a guy and guys think about sex a lot. He just needed to practice asking Katie—in a more appropriate manner—haha.

"Fred--" Katie looked over at him. "Talk to him please." She gave a polite smile, though I could tell it was forced. "Night."

"G'Night."

Katie went up the stairs and into the dorm. When we were sure she was gone, Fred and I started laughing. I walked back over to the couches. I sat on the same couch as Fred, but on the other end. Fred has his legs spread out and they reached past the arm.

"Why don't you come over here, Ang?" he said to me.

"Do you need something, Fred?"

"Yeah, you."

I rolled my eyes, "You're too much."

He shrugged. Then, he just looked at me and I decided to crawl over to his end of the couch. We were laying there, more so on top of each other than side by side. Hey—it was a fairly small couch.

"All this talk about shagging, Ang--"

I laughed, "I'm rather tired, really."

"Been shagging someone else, have you?"

"Oh, when do I have the time, Fred? Honestly, we have practices, and the D.A. meetings, and classes—I don't have anytime for anything else, nevertheless time to cheat on you," I laughed, and I guess the way I moved when I laughed—did something for Fred, because he flinched a little bit and inhaled really quick.

I smiled, "Sorry."

"I swear—if Lee wasn't in the room--" he bit his lip.

"How horrible would that be?"

"He'd understand," Fred said. I just knew he was smiling. I was laying on his chest, and I turned over so my chest was against his. He exhaled, "Easy, Ang."

I kissed him—tenderly—that's a nice word for it, because it was just lips—nice.

"Ang, Ang, Ang--" he pulled away. "Just lay here—because if we start kissing—we snog—and then—you know the process. Just lay here and talk to me—just don't laugh. So talk and stay perfectly still, okay?"

I looked up at him and kissed the tip of his nose. I don't know why I like doing that, but I do. In turn, he kissed my forehead. This was calm—us at our utmost calmness. Does that make sense?

Anyways, we were just laying there and a thought crossed my mind. "Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"When has Lee being in your room _ever _stopped you from wanting to shag?" I laughed. Oh, haha. Sorry again.

"Well, I'm about to stop being such a gentleman," He smiled down at me.

"No, let the boy sleep. I'm tired myself," I started to get up and he pushed me back on him. "Okay, then," I smiled and then relaxed again. "Where is Alicia? And George, where is George?"

"I honestly doubt they're together, Ang. You remember how long it took George to ask Alicia out the first time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yeah. And he says he kind of likes being single again. Can't blame him, myself," He laughed.

"Not funny, Mr. Weasley."

"I thought it was funny."

"It's not. Is George already shagging other girls?" I asked, simply out of curiosity.

"I don't know. Probably."

"You boys just can't wait, can you?"

"Sure we can. But birds are in such high supply—why deny them?" He laughed and I just got a smile on my face. He noticed I wasn't talking and I guess I had a displeased look on my face. "Still curious about me, aren't you?"

"Very much so."

"Yeah, well, there is so much to tell. Is there anything you want to know—that I could tell you now?"

"What is this? Confessions?"

"Sure."

"Oh, all right. Why don't you start by asking me a question?"

"Okay--" he thought for a minute. "Do you want kids?"

"Not any time soon. It surprises me when you ask that, honestly."

"Well, I come from a large family. Naturally, I just want to know."

"All right, then."

"And do you want those kids to have flaming red hair and caramel colored skin?"

I laughed, as did he. Was he honestly serious? I know, he's just brushing about it, but--hmm.

"Who knows," I said.

"Fair enough. Now, ask me a question," he began stroking my hair.

"All right, Fred. Name all of your past girlfriends and what you've done with them."

"No fair!"

"Is so!"

"That's not fair, Angelina. Because you're going to get mad at me. The results are surprising," he was still smiling.

"Fine, don't tell me," I turned myself around and began to get up. Yet again, he pulled me back down and now my back was against his chest. He then leaned over and started kissing me from across the shoulder. He had to move a bit to do so and we shifted on the couch. So, we were kissing innocently at first, then—it got a bit—heavier. Soon enough, he turned us over and he was laying on top of me—this was not good. Not good.

"Fred, Fred--" I moved my face away from his. "We need to stop, _now_."

"What makes you think that?" He smiled at me.

"One—look at yourself. Two—we're in the common room."

He smiled, "Yeah, I know—one and two," He attempted to kiss me again, but I stopped him.

"No. That's disgusting."

"We do it practically everywhere else."

"The day I shag in Snape's cauldron will be a cold day in hell. Now, get up," I attempted to raise myself from the couch.

"Fine," Surprisingly, he just scooted over to the other side of the couch.

"You're still having that one problem again--"

"Yeah, it doesn't just go away like magic, Ang," he replied smartly.

"Yeah, I see. I'm going to bed," I got up from the couch and looked back at him. He was looking into the fire, running his fingers through his hair. "Good night," I said weakly.

"Night," I he said, not looking at me. Then, he realized I was still there and he smirked at me. "Having trouble sleeping without me?" He turned back to the fire.

I smiled, "I'll manage."

I walked back towards the stairs. It would've been the opportune moment to say an 'I love you', but he and I remained silent. And good night.

**---**

December came, and with it—snow. Christmas was approaching, so the castle was lavishly decorated. I was very anxious for the holidays, simply because it would be a break from everything. I wouldn't have to worry about Quidditch and classes, nor—everything else. I could just spend a nice holiday with my family.

I had—in fact, found replacements for the team. Luckily, it's finished. Ginny is playing Seeker, Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke are playing Beaters. None of them compare to Harry, Fred, and George—but they aren't terrible.

Anyways, it's the eighteenth of December and there is a D.A. meeting today. Alicia, Katie, and I came up from the pitch and headed towards the Room of Requirement.

We made it to the seventh floor and entered the room, greeted by Harry.

"Well, we've replaced you," I said bluntly just as I entered.

"Replaced me?"

"You and Fred and George. We've got another Seeker!"

"Who?" Harry asked quickly.

"Ginny Weasley," Katie said beside me.

Harry gaped at me, "Yeah, I know. But she's pretty good, actually. Nothing on you, of course," I gave him a dirty look, "but as we can't have you…"

"And what about the Beaters?" he asked after a few moments.

"Andrew Kirke," Alicia said, rather dully, "and Jack Sloper. Neither of them are brilliant, but compared with the rest of the idiots who turned up…"

All evening I was throwing Harry looks, but he'll be fine. It's not my fault the idiot—grr. Well, the meeting went well and ended pleasantly with various 'Happy Christmas's.

**---**

Something—terrible has happened. The evening that the last D.A. meeting Harry—he—saw something. It was odd. Fred wrote me a very scribbled note of all of three sentences. He's at St. Mungo's and he won't be able to see me at all before Christmas—but just shortly after the New Year. I know I'm not of utmost importance, saying as his father is seriously injured, so I'm fine. It's good, really—that's he's with his family.

I'm finally at home—with my parents. It feels good to be home—to be _away_ from everything. Classes, Quidditch, the D.A., Fred—I love it all, but sometimes one just needs to rest. I remember last Christmas—with the Yule Ball—and Fred. That night was definitely a memorable one.

Anyway, Christmas Day came and my mother cooked a wonderful dinner. It was just the three of us. My older brother--he works at the Ministry. I think he's in Japan for something, I have no idea. Anyways, later on, I got packages from those wonderful friends of mine—and some others from my family. It was nice, pleasant—simple.

The next day, I got a letter from Alicia saying that she kept thinking about Fred—and George—all the Weasleys and how horrible it must be for them. Mainly, it just made her realize that she wished she was still close to George. In all honesty, they don't need each other—but they are both much happier when they are together.

I don't know what is wrong with Katie. I guess she is still mad at Lee or something. However, once Valentine's Day comes I'm pretty sure everyone will be back together. That's what holidays do—they make you want someone, really. I don't know. It's been a while since I've actually tried to understand how people's minds work.

Well, Christmas was lovely, but frankly it wasn't all that eventful. It's January and the new term starts tomorrow. Fred and George are due back rather soon—thank the greater good. Let me count the days—18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12—Fred and George come back the twelfth. That is nearly a month—a _month_. Now, if you remember—Fred could hardly stand two weeks without shagging. However, circumstances are different—he's had his father ill in the hospital. I doubt he was thinking about shagging while he was visiting with his family. They're rather important to him. Still, that doesn't mean when we finally see each other it's not going down—because it is.

Okay, it's the twelfth—nine o'clock in the evening. Alicia, Katie, Lee, and I are waiting in the common room. We decided that we would wait for Fred, George—and the rest of the Weasleys as well as Harry and Hermione.

It was late when they finally got back. I didn't pay attention to the time, really. The six of them, Alicia, Katie, Lee, and myself were chatting about in the common room. We shared stories about our Christmases. We were sitting in front of the fire and Fred kept looking at me past the back of Ginny's head. He was laying on the couch and she on the floor.

"Well, all—it's been lovely, it has. However," he got up, stretching and yawning all the while, " I am _exhausted_. I think I'm going to turn in, then."

"Actually, I'm quite tired myself," George said.

"No!" Fred said, his expression changing. "No, no, you stay. _Stay_. Enjoy time with everyone. Come in—much, _much_ later. Good night all," he threw a look over his shoulder—at me, of course. Fred Weasley, you are too much. Well, I'm surprised he lasted all this time—twenty plus days and a couple hours of actually being in the vicinity with me? Wow. Good job.

We continued talking for about ten minutes before I decided that I would "turn in" as well. I bid them a good night and continued my way up the stairs—and to Fred's dormitory.

I was about to knock on the door when it was opened and I was swept inside, my face instantly caught in his hands and my lips on his like magnets.

Oh, _Merlin_ it felt so good to just _feel_ him again. Not the nasty way, you perverts—just—him—being there. Having him here. Oh, Merlin—talk about craving, longing. I don't think we wasted any time. My shirt and his were ripped off in a matter of seconds, while snogging was still in progress. Just as we were going for the pants—maybe thirty seconds after I entered the room—I talked in between kissing.

"The door, Fred, the door."

"I _really _don't care. They could walk in all they want—I'm not stopping for one second. Twenty-six days, Ang. _Twenty-six_."

After that, there was no more talking. None. There wasn't time. Okay, so—two minutes in the room. I was already on the bed—_partially_ starkers. How nice is that? Anyways, I was more so on the edge of the bed—laying on it with my legs over the side, right? Yes. He was standing with his feet on the floor and he kind of bent over the bed to put his mouth to mine—ah, the kissing. Oh, the many wonderful things Fred Weasley can do with that mouth of his—haha.

Let's just say I had put a pillow over my mouth so I wouldn't wake the whole castle. Hey, hey—that was just the first bit. We haven't even shagged yet. Haha. Wow. I bet you wish you had _my _life.

"Liked that, did you, Ang?" Fred smiled.

"Shut up," I brought him on top of me as I scooted back to the head board—no longer on the edge of the bed, see? Of course, I shut him up by kissing him. It really was the only way. "Would you like for me to make you scream, Fred Weasley?" I asked jokingly.

"_I _don't scream," he said as he started kissing my collarbone. "I make _girls_ scream."

"You're too much," I said, enjoying his perfectly placed kisses.

"From the way you scream—I'd say I'm _just enough_."

"How about I shut you up, then?" I pushed him off me and turned him over. This time _I _was the one perfectly placing those kisses. Haha. _I _am the shit.

Mind you, we still haven't shagged. However, we haven't exactly been quiet about what we have been doing, either.

"Liked that, did you, Fred?" I mocked him.

"Yeah, I think you should do it again."

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower--"

"We haven't even done anything yet."

"But—hey—we could," I smiled at him from over my shoulder. I had swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Oh, Merlin, Ang. What the hell are you trying to do—talking to me like that?" I don't think he's ever run to the bathroom faster.

Well, now, the room wasn't silenced—the door wasn't locked—and we definitely weren't quiet about it. Do I give a damn? Hell no.

**---**

"I don't hear anything."

"Maybe Angelina _actually _went to her own room, George."

"It's very doubtful. It's been twenty something days since they've seen each other—they're doing something."

"Maybe they silenced the room."

"Go on, Lee. See if it's locked."

"No, it's not."

"Wow. Maybe she is actually in her room."

"You could always ask Alicia."

"Never."

"Okay, then. In you go!"

"Oh, Merlin. Is that the shower going, Lee? Lee—is that the shower?"

"I'd say it is, George."

"Come on—to the couches for us, mate."

"I'm not sleeping on those damn couches all term, George."

_BAM! _

"Oh, good Merlin—either someone fell or they are shagging—against the door. Either way—I'd rather not see. _You_ can stay if you please, Lee. Not me."

"Fred probably dropped some shampoo or something. There is no way I'm sleeping on that damn couch. Here, I'll ask."

**---**

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hang on, Ang--"

"No, don't answer it."

"But--"

"Fred Weasley—I _swear_—if you stop—I _will_ kill you."

"Right."

"Good."

"HELLO! FRED ARE YOU IN THERE?" Who the hell is that?

"What the hell?" he said.

"Just ignore it Fred, _please_."

"Should I turn off the shower, then?"

"No. Then—they'll hear us."

"But--"

"Just shut up and focus, all right?"

"It's hard to _focus_ with people BANGING ON THE DOOR!"

"YOU ALL RIGHT IN THERE, FRED?" It had to be Lee, the idiot. He's just mad because Katie won't shag him.

"I'M_ FINE!" _

"All right then. We're going to bed, all right?"

"Hang on--"

"Fred!"

He—we—separated. Damn it. He whipped over the curtain and threw a towel around—himself. He was still—soaking—wet. Haha.

"What the hell do you want!" He opened the door. I was just—standing—in the shower—the water still going.

"I was just seeing if you were in here."

"No! I'm not! The shower is just going by itself, Lee!"

"Right, then. George and I—will be going to bed then."

"No. You won't. Angelina and I are trying to have some—private time. Do you mind?"

"I do. I actually want to sleep this term."

"Lee, you ass!" Fred slammed the door and I peaked around the curtain. Fred swished his hair from one side to another and started running his fingers through it. "Come on out, Ang."

I turned off the water and got a towel to wrap around myself. Then, I stepped out and he was still looking in the mirror. I came behind him and hugged him around the waist. I kissed his shoulders—they were pretty just like every other part of him. He was just built pretty.

He turned around and started kissing me some more. His hand right was on the side of my face and his left was on the side of my neck. Sounds odd—but it was perfect. I don't know—he was being—a bit rough, really.

"Bed or door?" He said going for my neck. What? Bed or door? What is that? Oh—I'm stupid.

"Fred, I really don't feel comfortable with your brother and Lee right there—here. Two steps away," he didn't respond. He was still wrapped up in kissing me—places. "Fred?"

"Don't worry about it, Ang. I'll silence the room--" Um—my towel is gradually getting lower.

"But they already know I'm here."

"And?" he reached around and unfolded my towel from around me.

"Fred—Fred," Okay. So, now we were against the door.

"Come on, Ang. It's been twenty-six days. And we were interrupted."

"I told you to ignore them."

"Last chance—bed or door?"

"Ugh! Fred! Fine—door."

**---**

**THEY ARE TOO MUCH: I can't help it..I have to write about them--being--them. I can't resist. Anyways, leave me some more reviews and get the next chapter. Thanks much for everything.**


	12. Chapter XII: Poster Kids for PDA

**TOO MUCH & MORE: Yeah, wow. Chapter Twelve is here and frankly--I'm sad the story is coming to an end. Only about five or so chapters left. But, no need to worry because I will be writing a sequel--or trilogy, I guess. And after that, I know I'll write another. So, yeah--this will keep going on--FOREVER. Lol. Well, there is still no Fred cheating on Ang--I'm just not sure if it is going to happen. GOOD NEWS--for you Katie & Lee supporters--much more of them in this chapter as well as some Alicia & George. Yay. Anyways, read and review, folks. **

**---**

"I missed you, Fred Weasley," I said to him. I was in the shower and he was sitting on the toilet, waiting.

"You too, Ang. Why are you in there and I'm not, again?" I saw his fingers grab at the curtain.

"No. I'm showering and going to bed, Fred," I grabbed the curtain and held it in place.

"Angelina—I had to last twenty-six damn days without so much as seeing another female that I wasn't related to. Now, I finally see you and we shag one and a half times? You must be joking."

I peaked my head out and looked at him, "You forgot about what happened before we shagged—does that not count?"

He thought for a minute, a smile spreading across his face. He nodded, "I can't believe you did that."

"It's not the first time, Fred," I went back to showering.

"No, it's not. Angelina—come on."

I poked my head from around the curtain, dripping with water, "You know I love it when you're all--"

"Don't say it—it sounds really perverted."

He got up and walked over to the shower, putting his face really close to mine, "_wet_," he whispered before kissing me. That was rather hot, I must admit. "Come on, Ang." We had finished kissing and he threw me a towel.

"I don't have clothes, Fred."

"I know, you're sleeping here tonight," he gave me the once-over and turned back towards the mirror. He must just love looking at himself. He messed with his hair a bit.

"Without clothes?"

"Exactly," he smiled at me and helped me out of the shower so I wouldn't slip—like last time.

"Fred go make sure that George and Lee's curtains are closed on their beds, please."

"They are," he just peeked out the door.

"Fred—hang on," I said before proceeding out the door, "we have classes tomorrow. I need to get some sleep—in my room."

"Angelina Johnson!" He picked me up and carried me to his bed. He then closed the curtains and did a nice silencing charm.

"Fred!" I whined.

"_Angelina!_ I haven't like—tasted—that's a nice word for it—you in forever. Well, once today, but still--"

"Well, my lips are right here, Fred Weasley."

"I wasn't talking about your lips, Ang. Well, not the ones on your face anyway."

"FRED! You're disgusting," I threw a pillow at him.

"_You_ like it. So shut up," he sat down at the end of the bed while I was against the pillows. "I missed you this past Christmas, Miss Johnson," he looked up at me and smirked.

"And I, you, Mr. Weasley," I looked at him with the same expression on my face. "This Christmas was not nearly as exciting as last."

"Good. I would be ashamed if a turkey was more exciting than what we did," he laughed.

"No, not nearly."

"You remember the Yule Ball last year?"

"Of course."

"First," he came closer to me, "we started snogging in a corridor."

"Yeah, and you were reaching your hand up my leg—and I called you on it."

"Yeah. I didn't think I was going to get anything after that. I honestly didn't think you were a virgin."

"Really? Interesting."

"Well, when I told you to come up to my room I didn't think you would come at all. But, you did."

"Yeah, you carried my up to it and I was worried the whole time. I swore I was looking like a complete loser—being with Fred Weasley and—I just felt lame."

"You shouldnt've."

"Well, I did and then we were up there and you said we didn't have to shag and I didn't believe you. I was about to—to say something and then you started kissing me. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been able to resist your kisses."

He smiled and inched his way closer to me. "What can I say?"

"We were snogging—and I was on top of you," I laughed. "I must've been a complete tease, eh?"

"Yeah. It was killing me, really."

"You tried again—at my dress. You said you were just straightening it. I don't know why it mattered because I ended taking it off anyway."

He laughed, "I swear—I almost lost it then. My shirt was off—your dress was off and we were—snogging. I swore I would just lose it there. Then, you told me you were a virgin—I don't know what I said because I was about to have a heart attack."

"You said—you were honored," I laughed.

He laughed, "Yeah."

"I was so nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen," I ran my fingers through my hair—which was still wet. "You told me—'Don't worry, Ang'," I laughed.

"And I did something like this, right?" he came up to me and started kissing me. One of his hands was holding the side of my face and the other was on my hip—above the towel.

"Yeah," I smiled, "but you were a bit gentler."

"So how did I go about it, Ang?"

"Well, you kept me focused on your mouth," I kissed him. "while your hands were wandering elsewhere." I laughed.

"Right."

About ten minutes later Fred and I were just laying next to each other in the bed. Just—looking at the ceiling—oh how eventful.

"Well, I haven't done that in a while," Fred stated. He exhaled loudly.

"Sure haven't." Haha..nice.

We laid in silence for a while. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. I was cold, so I got under the covers. I turned sideways, away from him. I felt Fred scoot up against me so we were wrapped in each other, his arms around me. I turned over again—so I was facing him. Our faces—maybe two centimeters away from each other. I couldn't resist—I had to kiss him. My lips lightly brushed against his, "Good night."

"Good night, Love," he said, kissing me once more.

I—wake up to Fred Weasley. I—sleep with Fred Weasley (in both meanings). Damn, life is good.

**---**

"Angelina," I was being shaken—why was someone shaking me? "Ang."

"Yeah?" I opened my eyes and saw Fred.

"It's about six—I figured you might want to get back to your dormitory in order to—prepare yourself, or something. I can't imagine the look on McGonagall's face on the first day of term she sees her precious Quidditch captain coming out of the boys' dormitory," he smiled at me and I just nodded, pressing my hair down.

"Yeah," I said, opening the curtain to his four poster.

"Angelina, you might want to dress, first—I really don't think you want Lee and George seeing you in just your knickers, Love."

I quickly closed the curtain. I smiled back at him, "Can I borrow one of your t-shirts, please?"

"Certainly. Will this work?" he took off his t-shirt. I guess it'll have to, won't it?

I just nodded, "And some shorts—or boxers or whatever. You don't have to give me those off your person," I smiled.

He disappeared from view, I guess he was going to his trunk. He came back and tossed some boxers at me, "I like these, I think I'll keep them," I laughed.

"You look better in them than me—go ahead," he smiled.

"Thanks, Fred."

"Yup."

"I'll see you in class, then."

"See you," he shook his hair out of his eyes and then crawled back into his bed.

**---**

Well, it's two days into the new term and what wretched woman Umbridge is already causing more trouble. We have a new Decree stating that teachers can only talk to students about the certain subjects they teach.

We were in Defense Against the Dark Arts today and Lee commented, "Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, professor! That's not information relating to your subject!" Good one, Lee. She couldn't tell them off for playing it. But, of course that's not how it works. Lee got detention, poor kid. However, I did notice that when Katie passed him in the hallway they shared a long—intense stare.

Anyway, January was a pretty boring month—just as the start of any term is. We had our D.A. meetings, practices, classes, and everything else. Alicia and George were constantly arguing about the most stupid of things. Katie and Lee—I have no idea, I should ask.

Fred and I—we're still Fred and I and we're always going to be just Fred and I. That's that.

Today—is February the fourteenth which means today is—Valentine's Day. AND GUESS WHAT? Quidditch practice, folks. We don't have time to waste—we're practicing every day I can book the field. We play Hufflepuff in a week.

Fred and George decided they would watch practice. Lucky—because I had someone to rant and rave to—and cry. Our team horribly disgusted me—Hufflepuff is going to shatter us. And they aren't even that good!

I was in the changing rooms, banging my head against the locker. Fred sat beside me.

"You saw it! You know how terrible we are!" I was waving my hands in the air like a mad woman.

"Honestly, Angelina—relax. I'm sure it'll be fine." He sat behind me so that I was now between his legs. He started massaging my shoulders. Nice.

"We're going to be slaughtered on that field, Fred. It's suicide playing with our team in this condition!"

"Angelina, honestly—at least you can play Quidditch. George, Harry and I—are _banned._"

He was right, and I was being a bit selfish. But this sucked—really bad, "I'm sorry, Fred."

"Yeah," he tapped my arm, "but come on! Relax. Go take a shower and just—relax. It'll be fine," he smirked.

"You better come with me—I think I'll try and drown myself if left alone."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Better be _my _pleasure—all this damn stress I'm having to undergo," I stomped all the way over to the showers.

Fred just laughed. He followed me and sat outside of it—being a gentleman. He gave me my towel after I had finished.

"Thank you," I said, wrapping it around me.

"Angelina, you know it's Valentine's Day, right?"

"Yeah—yeah, I suppose it is. I haven't really been thinking about it."

"You remember last Valentine's Day then?"

I smiled. That would be the day I lost my virginity to Mr. Fred Weasley. I nodded, still smiling. It's Valentine's Day and I'm in the changing rooms complaining about Quidditch.

"I'm sorry, Fred."

"No, if you just want to—relax or something," he smiled weakly.

"I'm just so—tired. I'll make it up to you, all right? I promise," I kissed him.

"I'll definitely hold you to that one, Ang."

I smiled at him, and went to change. When I came out, he was already gone. So, I guess I'm walking back to the castle alone. Nice.

**---**

I went straight to bed and when I woke up it was like—two in the morning. Hmm, I decided—maybe I should see who is up.

"Well look who it is! Mr. and Mrs. Lee Jordan!"

Of course, it was Katie and Lee. They were snogging before the fire—how cute…

"Ang!" Katie separated from Lee.

"You should've gone up to the room, guys."

"Can't," Lee said. "George's got someone up there with him."

"Certainly not Alicia?" I asked, rather surprised.

"Doubtful," Katie said.

"So you two--"

"No," Katie said, eyeing Lee.

Lee opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him, "Where is Fred, then?"

"Out somewhere," Lee responded.

"Thanks, but I'll just go back to bed, then," I run my fingers through my hair and began up the stairs. I was at the top when I heard the portrait door open and close, as well as Lee and Fred talking.

"No, George is up there," Lee said.

I had walked back down the stairs.

"What are you still doing up?" Fred asked.

"I thought I'd see if you were still up. I just took a nap."

"Right, well—I guess I'm sleeping on the couches tonight," he plopped down on one of the ones farther away from the fire. "See how much of a good brother I am? I'm not going up there while he's trying to shag anyone, Lee."

"Well this is one day out of a whole school year, Fred. You and Angelina are always up there so you don't have to worry about it." Oh good, Merlin—people, please.

"We're not _always _up there," Fred replied. Uh, yeah we are.

I just came and sat down in one of the larger chairs so I could stretch out.

"Do you two mind?" Lee asked. No, but thanks.

"I'm sleeping here, so get used to it. Go on, not like I care," Fred commented.

"You haven't asked her out anyway," I pointed out.

"Maybe I was going to, Angelina," Um—is he getting an attitude?

"Well, go on. No one is stopping you," I smirked at Katie and she gave me a mean look—fine, then.

Lee stared daggers at Fred and I before taking Katie's hand and leading her toward the stairs.

"Have you forgotten about George?" Fred asked.

"They've been up there about two hours—I doubt they're still at it, Fred."

"Well, in that case," he got up from the couch and stretched, "I'm going to bed."

"Good night," I said to them.

"That wasn't an invite for you, Fred!" Lee said, stopping him from proceeding up the stairs.

"You want to shag the lady, go the Room of Requirement. There is no way I'm sleeping on those damn couches," He pushed Lee aside and proceeded up the stairs.

"What the hell, mate?" Lee threw up his hands. Then he whispered something that sounded like "walking her to her room". Aw, he's sweet. Nice.

"FRED!" That's odd—I've never heard a boy scream Fred's name—good thing, too.

"Hey, is that Alicia?"

"Shh. She's asleep." Oh good lord! What is wrong with these people? I'm curious as to how Alicia got all the way up to their room without anyone seeing her?

"Nice, George. Really nice."

"Hang on," I said. I looked at Katie and Lee, "I have to see this for myself."

"You might want to wait until George gets some clothes on first," Lee said with a smile on his face.

"Right," I heard Lee say good night to Katie and come up behind me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook them a bit.

"This is just mad," he said before preceding me and walking into the room.

I walked in and saw George quickly pull his curtain closed.

"Yeah, I already know she's in here, loser," I laughed.

"What can I say? She can't resist," George poked his head out of the curtains and gave a nice smile before ducking his head back in.

I started laughing and looked back at the opened door to see Katie and Lee snogging against the wall just outside. What the hell is this—the Love Shack? "Is everyone hooking up tonight? Good Merlin, I'm going to bed." And I thought Katie was going to her room?

"Good night, Angelina!" George said. He still had the curtain drawn.

"Night, George. Bring my Quidditch player back in one piece, all right?" I laughed, walking out of the room.

"Oh, I always do."

My friends—are way too much. Seriously, we are. And hey—why is everyone still up? It's two in the damn morning, people. They're lucky we don't have classes tomorrow.

"Move, people!" I said, still laughing. I lightly pushed Lee and Katie out of my way.

"Hey, hey. I told you I was just saying good night."

"Pretty damn good night, it is for you guys."

"Hell yes, it is!" George said from the room. Loser.

I headed towards the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory and saw that Fred was in front of it—with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

I just smiled, shaking my head. I walked over to him and just looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Think you're going to bed without giving me a kiss, then, Ang?"

"By the way you look, seems you want more than a kiss," I smiled at him.

"I always want more than I kiss. But I can't get pushy, now can I?"

I shrugged, "I like it when you're pushy."

"Oh, do you?" He laughed and pulled me into a hug, "Good night," he kissed me on the forehead and I pulled away.

I shrugged, "I'm not really all that tired anymore."

Fred gave me a look that said 'I hate you', then he smiled, "What if _I'm_ tired. What if _I_ want to go to sleep. Why do _I _always have to say yes?" he had a smile on his face the whole while.

"Fine, I was just saying," I started to walk past him and he grabbed my arm.

"Unless of course you wanted to go to the--"

"I don't know, Fred. It's not even Valentine's Day—I don't know if I'm even in the mood--"

"Come on, woman!"

**---**

We ended up just—snogging like mad in a corridor before we saw Mrs. Norris and decided to run for it.

We got back in the common room, laughing and out of breath. I was about to go over to the couches and sit—but I saw some action happening on the couch.

It was Katie and Lee—they were snogging like it was the end of the world.

"_Excuse _us," Fred said, spotting them.

"Oh, hi guys!" Katie came up for air, but Lee was _still _kissing her.

"Um—could you get a room or something?" I asked.

"George kicked us out," Lee said. He rested his head on the arm of the couch. Did I forget to mention the position they were in? They must've taken after Fred and I. Well, Katie was laying on top of Lee—could've been shagging if they didn't have clothes on—ew.

"Yeah," Katie said. Lee had taken to kissing her neck—what the world? Since when were they the poster children for PDA? (Public Display of Affection, people.) "He asked me out," Katie smiled, "finally," she added in an undertone.

"Great, now you can shag," I said sarcastically, throwing them a smile.

Lee gave a wink, though. I just rolled my eyes and pushed Fred towards the stairs.

"Good night, you guys."

"Night," they chorused.

Note to self: Avoid sitting on common room couches at all costs.

**---**

It is the twenty-first of February—today we played Hufflepuff. Let me just outline it for you—because if I go into detail I might go bonkers. Ron—missed fourteen goals. Sloper—missed the Bludger and hit me in the mouth. Kirke—fell off of his broom. Plus side? We only lost by ten points because Ginny caught the Snitch.

Ron has been attempting to resign. Honestly, we are already terrible, I know—I just know that if he asserts himself, or keeps his calm—he has it within him.

Anyway, the aura in the common room after the game was a dismal one. You'd think someone had died. Our spirit—our pride—broken because of a damn Quidditch game.

No one was going up their rooms and no couples were hooking up—no sir. All of Gryffindor was just sitting slumped over around the fire or wandering aimlessly around the castle. It was rather depressing.

Well, I know I'm Angelina Johnson and I know my life is great—pretty much all of the time. However, it's not perfect, right? No, not at all. Not at all.

**---**

**UM..YEAH: How was it? Everyone is back together. Actually, when I started writing this I hadn't planned on Katie and Lee getting back together--but there was tension so I decided to go on with it. Also, Alicia and George needed to get back together for a certain reason--you'll see. And--nothing new with Angelina and Fred--besides the fact that he was aimlessly wandering around the castle at two in the morning..hmm..curious? Lol..who knows. I highly doubt--well, never mind. I'll let you guys figure it out. :) Review, please. **

**Oh, and reviews haven't been showing up--they are e-mailed to me and they don't show up on here. So, if you get a PM from me it's a review reply. Thanks much. **


	13. Chapter XIII: The Birds and the Bees

**CHYEAH: Wow, I'm just going to say my life is really good. So here is the next chapter. It's nothing really new--we just get the guys discussing some guy stuff--the inside scoop on everything. I hope I did the guy part well enough, I'm not a guy--so tell me how it sounds..lol. Well, review..you guys know the drill. Thanks for everything. **

**---**

I'm over it. I'm over the fact that my team has no chance to win the Cup and that the Slytherins are the favorite for this year. I'm so over it. I don't care. I should focus on more important things—like my classes. I have N.E.W.T.'s this year. Those are very important. Much more important than a sport in which I adore and I am the captain of a lousy team. No—much more important. You know what? Our team is _not _lousy. We are great. We're just a bit fragile at the moment—under the circumstances.

Anyways, Fred and George have been selling some more of those—Headless Hats. They really are geniuses. I can't believe that they barely pass their classes—with all the effort they put into these damn pranks. However, someday when they decide to open a ridiculous joke shop—they will be making some serious galleons. Those hats and Snackboxes have brought in tons of on their own—and who knows what else those two can come up with.

In light—or dark—or something—whatever—the girls and I are in the common room discussing current events and eating junk food. In the boys' dormitory, the guys are talking or—playing games—or whatever guys do when they are with other guys. In other words, the girls are having a girls night—in and the guys are having a guys night—in. Slumber party and—whatever guys call it.

"No, no—once he calms down a bit, he'll be fine! Like Fred said, as long as the crowd turns around once a Quaffle comes his way—he'll save every goal!" Katie commented on Ron's goalkeeping ability and we all laughed, the poor kid.

"I agree, though—sans the part about the crowd turning around. He just needs a little confidence boost and he'll be all right," said Alicia.

There were a few moments of silence where we just snacked on some foods.

"How're you and Lee, Kates?" I asked.

"Fine," she said plainly, but a smirk crept onto her face. She looked at Alicia and I. "_Good_."

"Just good, eh?" Alicia stuffed a chocolate frog in her mouth.

Katie shrugged, "Yeah."

Alicia and I looked at her questioningly, our eyebrows raised—waiting for more of a response.

"No. We haven't. I would swear—you two have the minds of two fourteen—no fourteen year olds don't know what the hell they're doing—sixteen year old boys. Fixed on shagging, they are! Goodness. Ruddy perverts," she was laughing.

"It's driving him crazy—though, he'll never say it," I smirked at her.

"He'll last. He's not like Fred, you know?"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well, I mean—how he used to be," she seemed a little awkward after that. "You know! He—he's fine without it, um—I don't know."

"I know what you're trying to say, Katie," Alicia said. "Fred was—fast, right? So normally—if he weren't with you and some girl wouldn't give in—he'd just move on. You see?"

"Uh—yeah." No.

"I wonder what they're talking about anyway. What do guys do when they're together—like when they stay at each others house and everything. I know what girls do—but I couldn't imagine boys doing each others hair or anything," Katie shrugged and took a sip from her Butterbeer.

"Why don't we go see?" Alicia asked mischievously.

We all gave each other looks—and then we got into ninja/spy mode. We threw down our food and then started creeping toward the stairs.

"You know Fred and George created something called Extendable Ears, right? You can hear right through the door," Alicia added—rather randomly, but okay.

"They'd be useful, but we can just put our ear to the door, thanks," Katie smirked at her and we were finally to their dormitory door.

"OH! Victorious, again! Whoa! Whoa! Who wants to play the champion? Who _dares _to challenge the champion? _You_ Lee? _You_ George?" Obviously, it was my dear loser—Fred.

"Shut up, prat! I'll shut that mouth of yours up—quite like Angelina, I suppose!" OH—no. It's going down.

I started to go for the doorknob, but the pair of them stopped me and put their index fingers to their lips. I nodded. I will—get Lee Jordan.

Anyways, Fred and Lee laughed at that statement, "You're right about that one, Lee," Fred laughed. Oh, it's going down—you just wait. Hang on, it's not like he's lying or anything. Whatever. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Lee's just mad because he hasn't got any from Katie yet," both George and Fred laughed, but Lee remained silent. I looked over at Katie and she looked pissed off. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, her hands crossed over her chest.

"I call winner," George said.

"Yeah, that'll be me, Twin."

"Right. Is that why you've just lost your rook?"

"Of course it is—it's strategy. Strategy—you could do some learning. Like, how to get Katie in the--"

"Honestly, Fred—it doesn't matter if she doesn't want to yet." AWW. That is adorable. He's a liar, though—just like all boys. Just kidding. I have nothing against boys and most of them—well, I'm sure they aren't all the same. I just got stuck with a man whore who decided to relinquish his ways to stay with me. How lucky is that?

"Right," George said. "Honestly, we all don't have to take the Fred Weasley approach. You know why? Because it was a full two months after me that Fred actually got with Angelina. See? See? Who is _really_ the champion? 'Tis George."

They laughed. Alicia—was just smiling. Um, is she proud she's a ho? Just kidding. JUST kidding.

"Yeah, but Alicia and you also broke up for a bit, Georgie boy."

"True. But we've—definitely made up. Like—three times a day!" They all laughed.

"It is _not _three times a day!" Alicia whispered. Um, well—before breakfast, at lunch—after dinner. One, two, three—yeah, that's three, Hun. Or maybe it's just lunch and twice after dinner? Whatever.

"Check," said Lee.

"Right-o. There. When did you and Alicia first hook up anyway?" Fred asked.

"Um—some days before the ball."

"And exactly how did that happen?" Lee asked.

"Ha!" George laughed a bit, "We were—we were talking about the ball—and everything that would happen before and after and during—and then—it happened."

I heard the slapping of hands, I'm guessing a high-five or something of the sort. Boys. Pshh.

"So what all have you and Katie done--" Fred or George asked—I don't know which.

"Not much," said Lee. I'm curious as to why do boys think it's necessary to talk about this—and only this? Well, at least my name hasn't come up but just the once.

"Not much as in—check," Must've been Fred since he was the one playing chess.

"Well, I—you know--"

"We don't know--"

"Why don't you tell us?" That twin thing was just adorable.

"Elaborate, please," said Fred—I think.

"Come _on_."

"Really? That's an interesting name for it." Said—Twin one.

"I don't think I've heard of that one before--" Twin two.

"I think I have." Twin one, again.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, all right," Lee exhaled. "Well, what was the first thing you did to Alicia and Katie?"

Funny, that was the same thing Katie said. Wow, we're like, exactly the same—except—with a difference of some body parts, but okay.

I could just sense Fred and George looking at each other and smiling, "Heyyyyyy," they said at the same time and slapped hands—or high-fived or something.

"Well, that's getting somewhere."

"Are you kidding me? That happened with me and Alicia--"

"Frankly, I didn't know Alicia was that easy--" Lee said—joking. He started laughing and I heard—a punch? Can you hear a punch? Well, I heard someone being punched—that's better.

I looked over and Alicia had her mouth hanging open, her expression was not a pleased one.

"Yule Ball—good night," must've been Fred.

"That's like—when you first started courting! Are you kidding me—hell, if Angelina and Alicia are this easy--" I heard two more distinct punches. Haha—hang on--I AM NOT EASY! Not at all. For everyone's information—Fred and I—snogged and talked—and—did other stuff before that, okay? With Fred Weasley they should be surprised that we didn't shag. I swear, I am going to have to murder one of these boys by the end of the night—if not all.

"No, but, seriously—I don't want to rush anything," said Lee.

"Right. No, you—do that—or don't."

"Honestly, Lee—you act like it's just for your benefit. It's not all about the bloke, mate—girls like shagging, too," Duh. Anyways, that was George.

"I've one word for you, Lee—one—or--" T'was Fred.

"I'm not completely daft, you two!" Lee laughed, "I know about the birds and the bees, thanks."

"Yeah, well—you need to learn about the birds and their--"

"Right, Fred," said George.

"Point blank—she'll tell me when she wants to and then we will. And you know what else—I'll bet you fifty galleons I'll get it faster than if I ask her first!"

Again, the slapping of hands. Guys really are asses. They are. We asked for it, though—we did. What were we thinking? Oh well, let's just hope Katie doesn't start crying all of the time like that stupid Ravenclaw girl—Cho Chang. I swear, she's a human hosepipe.

"Since you two seem to be so professional—what the hell have you two done with your birds?" Oh shit, here we go. Good Merlin, Fred—just keep it shut.

"Sorry, mates—but what happens between Angie and I—is not meant to be heard by _virgin ears!_" They all laughed.

"Shut up!" Lee said, still laughing though. "Seriously," Why the hell do you want to know, Lee Jordan.

"No way—you've liked Angelina since—forever. If I told you the things we do—you'll be having wild fantasies about my girlfriend and that's just not going to happen!" Fred laughed.

"Fred—I have my own girlfriend to have fantasies about, thanks." Ew. Fantasies? What the hell is that? Well, I mean not like the dictionary definition, people—just why? Why? Haha.

I looked over at Katie and she had a questioning look on her face. It was rather funny, but anyways…

"Nice, Lee."

"Actually, Fred—I'm curious, as well. You're always bragging about Ang—what the hell is so great about her?" Um, I'm me. I'm great—I am _the_ shit—and that's it. Just kidding, I'm only cocky for humor. Cocky--is a hilarious word. Maybe I should say--no cocky works. Haha. Cocky. Anyways...

"Well—when you're Angelina's boyfriend—you can tell me why the hell she's so great, all right?" said Fred. Yes, good boy.

"Maybe we should narrow the choices down, eh, Lee?"

"I suppose we should, George."

"Um—say yes. Or nod, you can nod," said George.

What the hell is this? No. Just no. Why don't you ask George about him and Alicia? Hmm? Why us. Why me? No. Shit. Oh, well—this should be humorous.

"So, you've--" I'm guessing he motioned or something—not good. We should be able to see this—it should be—public. Well, at least so I can see—because I really don't care for all of Hogwarts to know.

"We've established that, George."

"Yeah, just checking. You've obviously shagged, yeah?"

"No and I'm still a virgin."

"Yeah, right. When did that happen anyway?" Lee asked.

"Last Valentine's Day."

"Nice. Nice. Damn! It's already passed!"

"Sucks for you, Lee—anyway," Fred said, seeming to want to change the subject. I hear you, boy—I do.

"She's--"

"Yeah—can you please stop doing the movements, it's disturbing," they laughed.

"Right, then. She good?" What—the—fuck—is wrong with these boys? What the fuck. WTF, mate? What?

"What the hell do you think?" he said it a bit hostilely. Should be hostile, shit.

"I just want to know if you've shagged on the couches—or the common room anywhere, really. The changing rooms—or—just list places so I can avoid them," said Lee.

"Now, _that_ I can do. Be prepared, now—there are a lot," Fred laughed. Why the hell—do you feel the need—oh well.

"First—here, of course. Just—in mine, I wouldn't shag in yours—however—you piss me off--"

"Don't even joke, mate—not cool."

"Yeah, whatever—the shower."

"OUR SHOWER! Oh, ew, Fred—that's a _clean_ place."

"Exactly! It's perfect."

"I'm using the other boys' shower," said Lee.

George laughed, "I knew, too--"

"You're sick," Lee was laughing, though.

"Yeah, yeah—next," said George.

"Check mate."

"No fair! I wasn't even paying attention!" Lee yelled.

"Yeah, uh—Room of Requirement, that's a given. Um, changing rooms," he started laughing and both George and Lee groaned and I just knew they were hitting them.

I looked over at Alicia and Katie, we started laughing lightly and they pushed me.

"Damn—is there _any _place you haven't shagged?" Lee asked after they had finished laughing.

"We're going for your bed next, Lee," Fred joked.

"So—let's get this straight. You shag—everywhere. She—gives you--"

"Yes."

"You—to her. Is there anything else you wish to share?" Lee laughed.

"I didn't want to share anything in the first place," then you should have shut your damn mouth, Fred Weasley.

"Fair enough," said George.

"No, no—one more thing," said Lee. "Have you ever cheated on her—in the _least_ bit?" Good boy, Lee. I love you. I love your curiosity. I do.

"No. Never."

"Honestly? I mean—you haven't so much as just kissed another girl or anything?"

"Not that I recall, Lee. No."

"Fine, then. What about you, George? How is Alicia?"

"Just know—that we do just about everything you can imagine!" he laughed. "No, I'm joking. Same as Fred, really. But—let's say—in different—_ways_." They all started laughing, again, the sound of hands slapping. Wow. Nice, Alicia. I looked over and she was lightly banging her head on the walls. I smiled.

"I wonder what the girls are doing?" said George.

"We should go see," said Fred.

"Go!" I whispered to Alicia and Katie and we ran back down to the common room and jumped over the couches, landing just in time.

"I sat in a pumpkin pasty!" Alicia shrieked. Nice job, genius.

"Suck it up, Spinnet!" I shout-whispered at her.

"Oh, ew," she looked towards the staircases and saw the boys entering the common room. She threw me a disgusted look, but remained quiet.

"Evening ladies," said Fred. They walked over to us and sat themselves—by their ladies. So, it was Fred and me, Alicia and George, and Katie and Lee. It was enough to make me sick. Just kidding—it was kind of cute, but also very awkward thinking that we all used to be just friends and hated each other last year. Ironic, really.

"Alicia why do you look so uncomfortable?" Katie asked.

Alicia grimaced, "No reason, Katie."

"So, when is the next party?" Fred asked.

"Our dear brother's birthday is coming up, Fred," said George.

"Right. He's been in a right state lately—with Quidditch and all," Fred ran his fingers through his hair.

I don't think the three of us girls could get comfortable knowing what the guys had just been talking about. Why did we go up there again? How do I know that Lee isn't thinking I'm some kind of a whore or something? Now—now—they all know. Grr. And—hang on—they barely talked about Alicia and George! I bet they are ten times as bad as Fred and I. Maybe? Maybe not.

Katie kept staring at Lee, a bit menacing, really. Lee actually took his arm from around her because he sensed she was a bit pissed off.

"So—what's up?" Lee asked.

"What's _not _up?" Katie asked, turning to look at him.

"What?"

"Exactly," Katie got up and stomped up the stairs. Sweetie—if you're going to act pissed off you might want to make the least bit of sense. She just made herself look incompetent, the poor thing.

Lee just shrugged and picked up a chocolate frog—food was still scattered everywhere.

"So--" I said after several minutes of silence. This was—odd.

"So." Alicia looked at George and gave a him—an—unpleasant look.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, not at all," she said unconvincingly.

Fred and George looked at each other, and in turn they both looked at Lee. All boys had their eyebrows raised and it seemed like they were talking telepathically or something.

"Are you mad at me as well, Ang?" Fred asked me. Was I mad? Not really—the girls and I had done the same thing, I mean—naturally, people are going to be curious about what their friends are doing. At least they spared each other the details of anything. I mean—

"No, not really," I smiled at him.

Alicia gave me a dirty look, exiting the room.

"Uh, Alicia—you have something on your ass. Why don't you allow me to remove it for you?" George got up, laughing.

Alicia looked over her shoulder and gave him a horrible look, then she started walking faster out of the common room. George caught up to her and swooped her up in his arms, "I don't need you mad at me, all right?" He pulled his hand from under her and set her down. "Mm—pumkin pasty." He licked his fingers. Nice.

**---**

**WOW: Closer to the end. And now we all know--Alicia is a freak...lol. Still no Fred cheating on Angie. HMMM...did he lie? Maybe, maybe not. Honestly--he is probably not going to cheat on her. Might save that for the next story, eh? Yeah. SOOOO tell me what you think--you know I love feedback. Also, Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I was going to add in Ron's birthday but it just didn't seem to fit and I wanted to end on that note. So, you guys know the deal. Thanks much. **


	14. Chapter XIV: KB has SKILLS & Happy BDAYs

**SOOO SORRY: It took me forever to update. I have had so much freaking homework it's unfair. GRRR. 11th grade is a bitch. Anyways, I think you'll like this chapter--some hilarious stuff with Katie and Lee. Really, nice. And some Alicia and George drama..they always have problems I don't know why. So, review and I promise not to ever make you wait that long again. SORRY. **

**---**

Today is dear Ron's birthday. Of course, it's just another reason for Gryffindor to party. The twins had announced that the party would begin at seven and end when everyone was passed out on the floor—approximately four o'clock in the morning.

I don't know if I'm really up for a party. Actually, I don't know if I'm really up for anything. This year is just becoming boring—it is. Nothing new is coming up—besides all the different hookups. I mean, last year was fun because it was always a challenge—I was always mentally chasing Fred around--if not physically. I have him now and that's great—but I'm the kind of person that needs adventure and I always need something new. Now, normally I would expect this from Fred, but he's been acting a bit odd lately—distracted or something. I've run through all the options in my head until it came down to the possibility that he has actually matured—_maybe._

I had been studying pretty hard these days and hadn't had much time for anything. Fred was kind of mad that I would put classes before shagging—but you don't have a test on how fast you can—never mind that statement. Classes are more important.

"I don't know about you guys, but I haven't been pissed in a good while. So cheers to four bottles!" Fred tipped his bottle to George's and they intertwined arms and downed a good bit from each, coming up with a look of serious pain on their faces.

I had only drank—maybe—just a little bit. Enough so that I didn't care about snogging in public. Our small group of six was crowding about the common room—nearest the hearth.

Fred and I were sitting—on—each other on the couch. No, he was sitting and I was in his lap, kind of twisted around. He was talking to George, but I pulled his face to mine and started kissing him.

"No—we weren't having a conversation," said George.

"You see why the hell she's so great?" Fred said, smiling as I took a nip at his top lip—that was hot, right? Yes.

George just took a long sip from his firewhisky and kissed Alicia on the forehead. He blinked a few times, staring at nothing in particular. When he was pissed, he usually just went to sleep. However, when Fred was pissed—well, we know what happened last time. Let's do that again! Haha.

"Come on, Alicia," said George, attempting to get off of the couch.

"George—you know nothing happens when you're pissed. Just go to sleep," she laughed.

George gave her a disgusted look, "I don't appreciate you putting my business out there like that."

"Believe me, George—you're not putting anything out—or up or down or sideways or anything else you can think of," she laughed louder this time—um, Alicia—people are starting to stare.

"Fine! I'll go find some other girl who appreciates my finer assets!" He finally managed to get up and he grabbed the arm of some random girl and drew her out of the portrait hole.

"Is he serious?"

"Naw. He's probably—just going to—tell her about his problems. He's a real talker," Fred smiled and laid his head on the back of the couch, his arms rested there as well.

Alicia pouted, "He better be," she walked towards the portrait hole and we heard—shouting, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" Oh shit.

"I swear, Alicia—she jumped on me."

I got off of Fred and we rushed out of the common room to see Alicia, George—and some random Ravenclaw or something.

"Hey, _he _pulled _me_ out, okay?" the girl said in her defense.

"Honestly, he was joking. Do you honestly think George Weasley would want someone of your stature?" Ouch, Alicia.

"Um, Alicia--"

"Yes. Because you know what—while you and George were on your little break--"

"Uh—Alicia--" George was—stuttering.

"George found it in his best interest that he be with _me_," Wow. Random girl isn't so random, then? This is bad.

"You shagged another girl when we were having our break?" Alicia looked at George.

"Uh, I thought—we were broken up for good—but--"

"It was several girls," Not—So—Random said.

Alicia looked at George. She shook her head, as though she was disappointed.

"Alicia—honestly--"

She was still shaking her head, looking as though she was trying to hold back tears, she looked towards the ceiling. She turned around, ran her fingers through her hair and walked back in the common room.

Fred and I just looked at each other, then back at George.

"So, George," Not—So—Random smiled at George and bit at the nail on her index finger—I think she was attempting to look hot or something.

George pushed her head with his hand, "Go put that mouth to use elsewhere, all right? We _all_ know you're good at that." Haha. Nice.

"Uh! Fine," She turned around and continued walking down the corridor, switching her hips rather hard. I think if she continues like that she'll dislocate one of her legs—then again, she's probably already loose enough! Ha! Haha! That was good. Thanks, thanks.

George was rapidly pulled both of his hands through his hair. That must be a habit of the twins, I noticed Fred did it as well.

"Angelina, will you go talk to Alicia, please?" Fred asked me, walking towards his brother.

"What am I suppose to say?" I asked Fred, but I looked towards George for insight.

"I didn't shag her, I promise!" His head came up and he looked very distraught, worried.

"What did you do, then?" I asked.

"She—uh—she—_I _didn't do anything. It was all she—I just didn't say no," he looked around the corridor aimlessly.

"Right," I raised my eyebrows, then proceeded to re-enter the common room. I looked around and didn't see Alicia, I suppose she's in our room, eh? I opened the door and saw Alicia throwing things at the wall, well—levitating them and making them crash into the wall.

"Alicia--"

Her head whipped around and she had a—very terrifying look on her face. Random items around the room were in the air.

"Are you all right?" Uh, hell no. She's psycho. She's gone off her rocker. She's homicidal.

"George--"

"George?" She kind of whimpered and the items that were in the air fell to the floor. Various crashing and cracking sounds were heard. Psycho.

"Yes, George. He didn't sleep with her, Alicia."

"Yeah, I believe that."

"She just gave him head, everything's all right," I kind of laughed. It was funny, right? I thought it was funny.

"Uh! I don't even care. I could've shagged Eddie! But—he—I don't know. I didn't because I still thought that George and I were still—together, I guess," she sat down on the bed, her head hung.

"Alicia, honestly, you're overreacting. He wouldn't have asked you back out--" there was a bang at the door and I went to open it. No one was there, but it was a large book that was thrown.

I walked down the stairs and saw Fred and George, "What?"

"Just tell her to come down," George said pathetically.

"Alicia, come on," I said to her and she followed me.

"Look, it was messed up, but come _on. _I don't need you mad at me right now," said George.

"Why? Why not now? Is there something going on?"

Fred and George looked at each other and then George responded, "It was stupid, just—sorry. I know it was stupid but it's not like I like her or anything. Why do you think I asked you back out? Because I was joking?" he smiled down at her.

"No."

"Well, come on. Be serious. You can't live without me," he smiled again.

"I can."

"It's your decision, I've nothing else to say, then," he stood there and crossed his arms. "Just—you know I was drinking." He smiled in a last attempt.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to you in the morning," with that, she proceeded to go back up the stairs and into our room.

I shrugged, "Good enough. I need something to drink," I pushed pass them and got a Butterbeer.

I sat on the couch and got comfortable. Fred followed me and replaced my bottle with firewhisky.

"Come on, Ang," he pulled me up and we walked towards the stairs. I kissed him on the cheek and then we headed to the staircase.

"Actually—Fred—I'm pretty tired," I yawned and accidentally dropped my bottle so it shattered on the floor. "Oops."

He threw some spells over his shoulder then pulled me towards the door leading to his room. He went to open it, but—it was locked. What the deuce? Did George lock himself in here? Doubtful.

"Ugh," He unlocked it with the help of his wand.

"Hang on," I stopped him before he opened the door. "I haven't seen Lee _or_ Katie this evening. Do you suppose--"

"Do _you_ think—"

We were just smiling at each other thinking of the possibility of Lee and Katie—haha. After sharing some seconds of smiling, we kissed and proceeded to open the door ever so quietly.

"Fred," I whispered, laughing a bit. "What is that?" We were both trying our best not to laugh too loud.

"Ha—that—Angelina—it's--"

"What's it?" We were still laughing, you just had to be there. We covered each others mouths so we wouldn't be heard. Mind you, we had just opened the door and were just inside the room. "Is that--"

"Shh," He put his index finger to his lips.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Fine."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fred and I burst out laughing—we couldn't help it.

"Oh my Merlin," that was Katie. You could only guess what she was doing—with—NO—_to _Lee. Ha!

"Oh Merlin is right!" Fred said. We were stumbling all over each other laughing.

"Can you get _out_ of here?" Lee asked attempting to close the curtain around himself and Katie.

"Lee was g—g--get—getting some h--!"

"FRED!" That was me. I pushed him and we were still stumbling and laughing.

"Hello everyone," George had walked in. "Oh shit!" he started laughing.

"Guys!" Katie whined.

"I'm just surprised she can talk!" George said, hitting Fred on the shoulder.

"Come on, leave them to gather themselves first," I pulled Fred and George out of the room.

"Well, at least _something's_ happening between those two," said George. I elbowed him. You have to respect the fact that Lee wants to wait for Katie.

"I'm going to bed you too."

"No you're not," said Fred.

"I am. I'll see you in the morning," I gave him a polite kiss in which he tried to swallow my face—but I pulled away. "Good night," I gave them both an icy stare before going to bed.

Wow, Katie—she's something else.

**---**

"Well look who it is!" George announced when Katie and Lee came into the common room the next morning.

"Should we rename your position on the team, Katie?" said Fred.

"Perhaps—not Chaser—maybe Holder of the Balls?" Oh my goodness—HAHAHAHA.

"No, no—maybe you're like to transfer to Beater?"

"Yeah, Fred—then she can actually get hold of the stick!" Oh my goodness. Those two are horrible.

"Uh!" Katie got a really upset look on her face, then she ran up the stairs and back into her room.

"I like that—but we don't rightly want our Beaters trying to eat their bats do we?" said Fred.

"ENOUGH!" I hit them both in the backs of their heads.

"Ow, Ang. We're just having a bit of fun!" said George, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not fun for her. We should've never gone in there. If she wants to--"

"Give her boyfriend head it's all right with us. Right Ang?" Fred winked, then he started laughing. He brought me over to him by my neck and I wrestled to get away from him.

"Well, what're we going to do with all of these promiscuous girls we've got, Fred?" George asked in a mock-serious voice. He put his hand to his chin, stroking it as if in thought.

"Golly gee, George, I just don't know. I suppose we could tie them up and punish them!"

"Righhhhht!" They high-fived, laughing all the while.

"You two are sick," I said, laughing myself. This whole week really has been something else.

**---**

Hogwarts is in some—deep—deep—bad—stuff right now. You see, this tart Marietta Edgecombe—which I'm sure Fred has shagged once or twice; but that's beside the point—she snitched on the DA! She told, the ruddy bitch told and gave away everything. Now, Dumbledore is gone and that bitchy toad fat ass woman is the new Headmistress. It's bullshit. Straight poppycock, codswallop. I hate it. How the hell are we suppose to conduct ourselves at this school with that bitch following us around everywhere—coughing her poisonous cough and laughing that high pitched shrill—ugh. Frankly, I am disgusted.

Good thing we have those two Weasleys. They are sure to give that woman hell while they're here—oh, yes they are. Why, today they set off these fantastic fireworks that sent that woman into a seizure—well, no—but I wish. The teachers were even playing along—they didn't like the bitch much either. Who does?

There is a wonderful celebration in the common room. Fred and George are the heroes of Gryffindor—hell, the school. Even Hermione could put down her work for a bit and enjoy some relaxation time—or whatever.

"Enjoying the 'works, Love?" Fred came over to me and handed me a Butterbeer from over my shoulder. I was looking out the window, enjoying the displays of colors and shapes that were so wonderfully created by the man standing behind me.

"Very much so," I smiled, turning around to face him. We admired each other for just a few seconds before I turned back to the window. He grabbed me from behind, just holding there and it was a bit romantic, adorable.

"Come on," he kind of started swaying—as if we dancing to music that wasn't really playing.

I laughed, "After Lee and Katie—I'm a bit scared to shag anywhere in this school."

"Well, we could always leave the door without a silencing charm and they know good and well we're up to no good," I felt his smile across my cheek.

"How charming you are, Fred. You're solution that people won't know we're shagging is so they can hear us shagging and not walk in—doesn't seem to add up," I smiled.

"Nothing has to add up. Just get starkers and the world will be right again."

"Right."

"Exactly, come," I let go of me and started walking back towards the groups of people that were still in the common room. "I'm turning in early lads and ladies! Hope you enjoyed the show!"

"Yes!" George came up beside him and they both bowed, grinning from ear to ear.

Fred nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Fred--"I paused before proceeding up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Your—your birthday is in two days—two," a smile spread across my face.

"NO! Don't even think about that shagging strike or whatever the hell you like to call that. I don't even want to wait two days. It's not going to be any better by waiting two days, so come on!" With that, he yanked me up the stairs. I don't think my feet touched the ground the rest of the night.

**---**

What the hell am I going to do for their birthday? Well, obviously—Gryffindor is throwing them a party. That's a given. But come on—do you remember my birthday? Wow. How can I top that? It's Fred and George's birthday followed by the Easter holidays, so—wow. Lot's of time away from classes.

Fred woke up, yawning, "Ah! Tomorrow is my birthday!" He did a small—victory dance or something, I don't know.

"And why are you so excited?"

"Because I'm not leaving this room from twelve tonight to twelve tomorrow," he smiled, then kissed me. "Yes!"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes. All I want for my birthday is Miss Angelina Johnson _however_ I please," he gave me a humongous grin—loser.

"What if I had something planned for you?" I don't—but still.

"Cancel it. Because we'll be going at it—like every ten minutes or so—that'll be—a lot of times in one day."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'll be gentle."

"Pshh—yeah. Anyways, we'll see how it works out. Either way, you're leaving the room—if even for an hour—you are."

"I can work with an hour to rest—and eat," He smiled, the kissed me again. He stretched and threw his legs over the side of his bed and strutted into the bathroom. What a loser.

Fred was rather perky the rest of the day and long into the night. When we finally did turn in—to our separate rooms, mind you—it was rather late. WHAT am I going to do for these Weasleys? I honestly have no idea. Of course—the party, again. Not much goes into having a party these days. But—well, we all know—I'm not going to just lay up in that room all day if that's what you're thinking. Yeah, I mean—obviously—but—not all day. That's damn near impossible. Every ten minutes—pshh.

Anyway, the next morning I woke up around ten o'clock. Knowing that Fred never got up before two anyway. So, I changed—into—his clothes? I don't know—he's always liked it when I look—rough? I don't know—I think I look terrible—but hey. Today isn't about Angelina, is it?

So, I was dressed in plaid boxers and an oversized tee-shirt. I crept up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and opened the door quietly. Of course, each of the three boys were still sleeping. I would prefer to shake Lee and George out of their beds—but it's George's birthday as well. I was walking over to Fred's bed when the floorboard creaked and Lee stirred. He suddenly shot up in his bed, his dreads were every which way.

"Are you shagging him _this _early?" He tilted his head to the side.

I put my finger to my lips and shook my head sharply.

"I don't trust it," he snatched his pillow from the bed and stomped out of the room, throwing me a menacingly glance from over his shoulder. Oh well. I think I'll live with one less person in the room.

I brushed my hair out of my eyes and opened the curtains of Fred's four-poster. He was sleeping soundly, he chest rising slightly and he looked very innocent—something I would never witness during the day. Fred was right last year—people are peaceful when they sleep, it's nice.

I guess it's about twelve or something and I got in another two hours by his side. I made sure the curtains were closed before I decided to initiate my Happy Birthday. Mwahahaha.

I crept closer to him, kind of crawling on my side—scooting. Any way I probably looked really stupid doing it. Anyways, I got closer to him and brushed his hair away from his neck—where I decided I should start kissing him.

"Mum—five more minutes!" he pushed me away. Mum? EWWWW. I just got a really nasty image in _my _head. Oh, ew. No. No. Ew. Okay.

I proceeded to turn him from his side so he was laying on his back and his head just flopped over to his side like he was dead. You would've thought Fred would be able to tell when a girl was on top of him even in his sleep but hey—he's not perfect. Haha. Anyway, I started kissing the corners of his mouth and his head flopped over to the other side.

I saw him open one eye and then close it quickly. The loser was playing tricks on me—I should've known. Next minute I was on my back. He had turned me completely over with a nice, swift motion. Thank you Quidditch.

"Are you up, dear Fred?"

"Yeah, I'm up—_very _up," he winked. Pervert.

"Yes. How long have you been _awake_?"

He took to kissing _my _neck. "I heard you come in and I watched you sleep."

I smiled, "You've been up this whole time?"

"You think I wouldn't know if a girl was on top of me?" Of course you would. Of course.

I just smiled and shook my head.

"Oh, Angelina—I adore your shirt," he smiled, I guess he just noticed it was his. As if a huge 'F' on it wasn't enough. "But I like you better when you're starkers, you know that." With that, he took the liberty of sliding it over my head.

From there—it was pretty much a Happy Birthday.

**---**

"TWIN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWIN!" George went to pull open the curtain when I grabbed at it, holding it in place.

"Happy Birthday, George!" Fred said. "Just give me a minute, then."

"Oh—nice. First thing in the morning—lucky bastard," George laughed, "I'll see you two in the common room." I guess you will, Georgie Boy.

"Hey, hey, hey—can we continue now?"

"Certainly."

**---**

**AGAIN: Sorry for the delay. I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as I can. Let's hope no later than Monday. Next up? The rest of their birthday, um, when they leave, the Quidditch finals--and the end. Also, it looks like the story is going to be EVEN LONGER than the expected 17 chapters. So more more more is coming up. Thanks for everything, guys. Please review. **


	15. Chapter XV: And It's Killing Me

**Wow..we got the lines back. Anyways, yes--as promised, here is the next chapter. Also, we get--some drama..bad drama sad drama..what have you. Fred and George are about to leave. Review, thanks. **

* * *

Fred and George's birthday wishes were very simple. They wanted a simple party—with lots of firewhisky so everyone got pissed. And because everyone was pissed—everyone would get laid as well. Haha, those two are too much. Unfortunately, everyone wasn't as lenient with the plan as they would've liked and some people refused to drink a sip—praise Godric.

I don't know if the two planned on getting _so _pissed to the point where the four of us—Lee, Katie, Alicia, and myself—had to carry them up to their beds. I doubt it. But, they did—get really pissed and that would not be good in the morning. I know Fred is going to be rather mad about that in the morning—because—we only shagged once. But, hey—I didn't tell him to take that—sixth bottle or something. Who knows.

The four of us were discussing the day when we too passed out. However, it was more from exhaustion. We all woke up the next morning entangled in each other on the common room floor. I'll tell you—Lee is more flexible than he puts on. I'm worried.

Anyways, we disentangled ourselves from ourselves and proceeded to our dorms where we each showered and readied ourselves for the day ahead. I decided I should check and see if the twins were okay and when I got up to their room they were both taking turns vomiting into the toilet. Oh, I detest vomit. I had to leave and come back. So, Alicia returned with some kind of concoction Madam Pomfrey gave her for a sudden "sickness". I then entered the bathroom when all the vomit was gone and it smelled fresh. Fred and George stared up at me, they both had huge circles under their eyes and just looked horrible. Poor guys. I've never been that pissed.

"Ang," Fred stood up from being hunched over the toilet and came into my arms like a weak child yearning for his mother. It was adorable. I was kind of disgusted because I was thinking about the vomit—but it was all clear so I just held him there and ran my fingers through his lovely, vomit-free, ginger hair.

Oh, mind you—Alicia had since forgotten about the little thing about Not—So—Random giving George head. Something about Alicia was way better or something—haha. Just kidding. I don't know. But, they were fine. And here she was, vomit control. Oh, and it wasn't Puking Pastilles vomit—it was real—I'm sick vomit. More disgusting. Ugh. Makes me shudder thinking about it. I hate vomit. I will never have children that vomit. They will never. Ever. Never. I will send them to Fred—or what ever husband I have at the time. HOLD THE PHONE—hang on. Angelina just said her husband was going to be Fred. Wow. Wow. Wow. That surprises me to think about that. I never think about that. Never. I just don't think about the future—either because it's too dreamy or embarrassing or worrisome. I just don't do it. I'm one of those people who lives in the Now. Anyways, I just thought of Fred as being the father of my future children. Wow. Well, in all honesty, I don't think any guy could get better than Fred so I don't know who else I would ever have in my life so it kind of makes sense. Oh, I can't wait for the future now that I think about it.

Hmm. Mrs. Fred Weasley. Ew. I never thought Fred was the type to get married. A player for life. He's changed—a bit. A lot. Angelina Weasley. No. Angelina Johnson-Weasley. That's fancier. Besides, Angelina Weasley—just doesn't work. Why the hell am I thinking about this? Because now I'm holding a sick Fred Weasley in my arms and stroking his head—I thought about puking kids. Fred likes vomit. It could all work out.

"Come on," I led him over to his bed. This was the first time I had not seen him all happy in a while. He hardly has any other emotions besides happy--or randy--is that an emotion? Anyways, he's a happy person. Why do I continue going off on tangents like that? I don't know—I just can not picture myself in a wedding dress any time soon. Like—maybe twenty years from now. Or never. I don't think I would ever be able to picture me and Fred at an alter together—I just don't. Here I go again.

"Aw, you poor thing," I said to him as sat next to him on the bed.

"Why the hell did you let me drink so much, Ang?"

"It was your birthday."

"Yeah, it's okay if I get pissed—but you knew good and well my other intentions. They did not involve me having to sleep in one bed with my brother because the two of you were too tired to take us to our separate beds, all right?"

"Don't get snappy, Fred," Alicia said, walking George over to his bed.

He rolled his eyes.

"What would you have me do now, Fred?" I asked, beginning to stroke his hair again. I love his hair. Hell, I think I love every part of his anatomy.

"Angelina," he whined. I was sitting on his bed, resting my back against the headboard and he had his head in my lap.

"Yes?"

"Can you sing?" He asked. Wow, that's random.

"No, I can't sing," I laughed a bit.

"Just curious," he shrugged and it seemed like he was attempting to go to sleep. Now, my intentions were not to sit on this bed all day—whether there is action on it or not. I just do not remain stationary. I'm a busy person—I like to go places. Do things. Move. Not sit on beds even though I was enjoying stroking his hair—it was fun. I don't know why. It was—soothing.

Well, after about half an hour they were all right again. I think it was because of the potion. Maybe—yes. Katie poked her head in the door, "Is everyone all right?"

"Lee's a bit lonely. He hasn't been talking," Lee had drank a bit as well. Though not nearly as much as Fred and George.

"Perhaps you could lend him your mouth," George said. We started laughing.

"Oh my--" Katie looked like she was going to cry again and she strutted back down the stairs.

"Will you two just leave her _alone?_" Lee sighed, getting off his bed and walking out of the room. "She hasn't touched me ever since!"

"You two really need to stop, all right?" I warned both of them.

"It's just too fun."

"How about--" I came closer to Fred and whispered in his ear. "No shagging until you shut it?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You're _evil_."

I shrugged, smiling, "Promise," I said, my face getting increasingly closer to his.

His jaw shifted, "I promise," he mumbled.

"Good," I crept back onto the bed.

"George—leave the room."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Well, the rest of April went just like any other month. Of course, with some stabs at Katie and Lee, but what is a month without that? Not a month at all. Also, George and Alicia seem to be—peaceful. It is so odd. They are always together. I don't know what they're doing because I'm sure they can't possibly shag all the time—it's exhausting. Katie and Lee have stopped all PDA possible. They barely even hold hands in public. I don't know if anything has happened—or is happening. Probably not because Katie has a fear of discovery.

Anyway, we're all enjoying the start of the Easter Holiday.

"Ah! I need this holiday!" Fred said, stretching out on the couch with his hands behind his head and propping his feet on the arm of the couch.

"Yes! No more classes! No more--" Katie sighed.

"You mean much more time to--"

"Don't even start, Fred," I elbowed him.

He just rolled his eyes.

We were talking, about nonsense and I noticed Alicia looked thoroughly unhappy and quiet.

"What's up Alicia?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then she proceeded to get up and walk out of the common room. What the world is wrong with these people?

"What's wrong with her George?" I looked over at him.

George then looked at Fred and raised his eyebrows, tilting his head.

"Can I speak with you in our room, dear brother?" Fred asked, his voice seemed a bit hostile.

Katie, Lee, and I shared a bewildered look. Fred and George left us.

"I'm going to see what they're talking about. Alicia looked seriously hurt!"

"Angelina—honestly--" Katie got up.

"I just want to see what's wrong! Sit down, woman," I got up and made my way up the stairs. Intending to listen to their conversation fully.

"YOU TOLD HER!"

"Of course I told her, I couldn't keep it a secret!"

"GEORGE! George!"

"You can tell Angelina as well!"

"I don't _want_ to tell her!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Because she'll make me stay, George."

Moments of silence. What—wh—what are they walking about? Secret? What secret? And staying—where they planning on going somewhere? This doesn't make any sense.

"You want to go, then?"

"Of course I want to go! You think I'm staying in this damn place with that woman running things? We'll help Harry—and then we'll get on with it."

"Right, then. You're not going to tell her at all? Not a thing? Fred—that's not fair to her."

"Well what do you want me to say? How the devil am I supposed to tell her—I. There is no way—I just can't."

"Without so much as a goodbye?"

"What's going on?" I had opened the door and walked in.

"Angelina--"

Both of them looked towards the door and Fred's mouth was slightly open. I looked—very displeased I'm sure.

"Where are you going, Fred—George?"

They exchanged several looks in the few seconds it took them to respond.

"_Where_ are you going?" I said, a bit more forcefully.

Fred bit his lip, "Angelina--"

"You're leaving. You're leaving Hogwarts?"

They looked at each other. George scratched his head and started to walk away.

"No! You're going as well—you've told Alicia—what is going on?" I started whining.

They shared another glance, "Speak! Say something."

"Angelina—George and I—yes, we were planning on leaving," Fred just came out and said it.

I nodded, I was either really pissed off or really sad—crying sad, "Why?" I managed.

"Because, Ang. There's nothing for us here! We're not going to work for the Ministry of Magic or work on foreign issues! We—we—joke and make stuff!" Joke and make stuff. Nice Fred.

"All right, I can understand wanting to leave—because academics don't mean anything—but leaving when there is only—not even two full months left in school!"

"I can't stand another day here, Ang!"

"Is there absolutely _nothing_ that would give you a reason to stay? Nothing?"

"No. There is nothing."

"No one."

His expression completely faded and he threw his head back, "Ang--"

"Exactly. I guess Ang just isn't enough."

"Angelina, come _on_."

"I can't talk to you right now," I said—calmly, walking out of the room.

"Was Alicia this bad?" Fred asked George.

"She cried for hours, Fred."

Yeah, she cried for hours. Where the hell did this come from? Suddenly they're sick of school—they've been sick of school since it started! That doesn't mean you can just leave it! Ugh. I walked out of the common room and began to wander the endless number of corridors that are Hogwarts.

"Angelina," Fred said quietly. When he found me, I was at the top of the Astronomy Tower. I didn't answer him, nor did I look back. He put his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"Don't talk to me right now, Fred."

"Ang--"

"Two months! You can't wait—two months," I started laughing. "I can't stop you from going and I know you're going to—and I know why. It's just—what the hell am I going to do all these days without you here?" I laughed.

"You mean—you're not going to break up with me or anything?"

"Of course not, Fred. In all honesty I couldn't see me being with any other person. So, I mean—it's just going to be hard being at Hogwarts without you being here."

"You're not going to cry or anything?"

"I never cry." Or I like to think that I don't. "I'm just horribly pissed off at you. I _don't_ want you to talk to me—it just doesn't make sense that I'm mad at you when I know that you're going to go—and there is really nothing—I know it's only a little bit. Well what the hell am I supposed to do after Hogwarts? And—I guess I'll get a flat near the Ministry--"

"What are you rambling on about?" He asked, turning me around.

"You're going to make Hogwarts terribly lonely for everyone."

"I suppose they'll have to last, won't they?"

"I guess I couldn't ask you to stay for me, could I? It wouldn't be fair to yourself or your brother." My last attempt.

"No, it wouldn't. But that doesn't mean it's not tempting."

"I don't know how you'll last--"

"Nor do I," he scratched his head, looking a bit childish in doing so. "Can we leave on good terms? You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course I am! It's a terribly idiotic thing to do! You're mother will kill you for it—and—and you're just—stupid. But I've told you—I don't think I can ever stay mad at you. It's a shame I'm like that—I--"

"I think it's flattering," he held my face and I knew he was going to kiss me, but I turned my head.

"I can--" I looked towards the ceiling. "I swore I would never fall in love."

"Angelina--" he sang my name, "You're crying."

"Am not."

"I think you look beautiful."

"Stop it," I swatted his hand away.

He was again to quick for me and he gave me a speedy kiss—right on one of my not—a—tear tears.

"Fred Weasley, I detest what you do to me."

"Which part?" he smiled and I could feel that he was going to make a joke about me screaming his name or something.

I shook my head.

"Angelina," he said. "Can we leave on _really _good terms?" he raised his eyebrows at me. I hate him, I do. Here the boy was, leaving me—and I couldn't help but want exactly what he did. I can't picture what it's going to be without the twins at Hogwarts—terribly boring and a tyrant at the hands of that bitch. But I swear—the day I see him again will be a good one.

"Fred--" I looked into his eyes—the lamest line ever written—and I got butterflies. Just like when we snogged for the first time. Or when you really are in like with someone and instantly a thought pops into your mind and it feels like your breath is taken away for .2 seconds. There is a sinking—but good feeling inside you right where your heart or stomach is. It's like—empty—for them to fill or something. You wish—that they were yours—and for me—mine all over again. It sounds lame—but that's the only way I can describe it.

"Don't act like this is only hurting you," he kissed me just once on the cheek. "Imagine Fred Weasley lasting two months without so much as seeing you—nevertheless shagging—or even kissing!" his eyes got big. "Dear Merlin, we're wasting time," he smiled and kissed my other cheek.

So I really want to allow myself to do this—reward him for leaving me? That's what it is—but it is becoming increasingly hard for me to resist him. We're in the Astronomy Tower—I remember last year when we got stuck up here. And that time before that where Megan—uh, bitch. But—we've never shagged up here because of that.

"I'll see you in the morning."

He looked at me questioningly.

"I'm still very upset, Fred. Very. I mean, I understand but that doesn't make up for the fact that--" he kissed me. He shut me up and kissed me. We kissed for a couple of minutes, and I pulled away. "Fred--"

"Shut _up_," he said playfully.

"Fred! You don't know how pissed off I am because I am _trying_ to think of what the _hell _I am supposed to do at this school—with only Quidditch to look forward to!" I pulled away from him completely.

"You act like this is just for me!"

"It is! It's very selfish—you didn't even think of me!"

"I did! How could you think that?"

"Because you said nothing could make you stay here," I said pitifully.

"And it can't! I know I would love to stay and be with you—but you alone can not make me stay at this wretched place!" It was the first time he actually screamed at me—passionately, anyway. I felt something behind that. "Stop making this about you!"

"It's not! This is about _us!_"

"It's not—it's about you and then me. You look at one side for yourself and then the other is of me. You're not thinking about us."

"Me and you _is_ us!"

"It is not, Angelina! You are you and then there is me—you've never thought of us as us."

I paused for a second. It was complete silence in the room, "_What _is wrong with you?"

Quickly, the distance was closed between us and his mouth was against mine, "I can't stand being away from you and it's killing me that I'm going to have to be."

It felt wrong—being on the terms we were and we were just yelling at each other—then, it made sense. Ha, this was the last time—we were going to shag—scratch that. _Be_ with each other for a while. Wow, life is—very funny. No—it's not. Fred and I—we have—we—something is the problem with us. Yet, I can't help thinking it's just perfect as it is.

* * *

**Well: Aww, sappy. Ew. Just kidding. There will of course be a bit more--but..I don't know. How did I do? Was it horrible? Anyways, leave a review. Thanks guys. Only so many chapters left..but this story is already much larger than the last. And--I already know how I am going to end this story and start the next. So, I guarantee only a few days after I finish this--the third will be up. Look for it, everyone. Thanks for everything, again. **


	16. Chapter XVI: The Cup and the Aftermath

**GETTING CLOSE: To the end. I know, it's sad. However, it's not at all sad..because right after I finish this there will be a new story..so it's all good. Anyways, review folks..thanks much. **

* * *

It happened—and everything was right about it. But after Fred and I left the Astronomy Tower—it was just awkward walking next to him when I knew he would be leaving me tomorrow and there was nothing I could do about it. It felt sort of wrong in the sense—you would think I would have broken up with him or something. But no matter how stupid Fred was—or how stupid he can act—there is no way I am volunteering to leave him. No way.

"Ang, don't act—odd, all right?" He asked as we were just outside the portrait hole.

"You can't ask something like that. But I can try—it's just kind of odd because—Hogwarts without the Weasley Twins is sort of a crime in it's own," he kissed me and I think he could tell I was still upset—even when I smiled at him. It was only a half-smile, really. Because I couldn't stand there and snog the boy senseless when—actually—that makes more sense now that I think of it. But no, I don't feel right at the moment.

He smiled and both of us looked a bit distraught as we walked in the common room holding hands. It was as if it were an arranged marriage or something. That's the awkwardness of it. Both of our heads were hung, but we—were still there.

He walked me to the staircase and I think everyone was surprised when he just kissed my forehead and we left it at that. Damn, I am dreading tomorrow.

It happened at five o'clock in the corridor of Gregory the Smarmy—just as Fred said it would. We have walked into the corridor when there was giant swamp—a swamp. Umbridge was livid and I was happy that—she was pissed off. I wanted to cause this woman hell.

"So…you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" The toad said to the twins.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred said fearlessly.

Filch brought some kind of form to Umbridge, "I've got the form, Headmistress. I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting...Oh let me do it now..."

"Very good, Argus. You two--are you about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school," said Umbridge.

"You know what? I don't think we are." Fred turned to George. "George," he said. "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George said.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," replied George.

"_Accio Brooms!_" they chorused. With a loud crash their brooms came to them, remaining in air before them.

"We won't be seeing you," said Fred, swinging his leg over the broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George mounted his own broom.

Fred looked around at everyone, his eyes not meeting mine—I thought he was determined to see everyone but me, really.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Our new premises!" Fred bellowed over the crowd. They had—bought a place in Diagon Alley—when did this happen? Those two—I knew something was odd this entire year.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!" George added, pointing to Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" The "old bat" screamed. However, it was much too late. Fred and George kicked off and were in the air.

Fred looked at saw Peeves—the annoying poltergeist we all detest. However, on this occasion, Fred's comments were much more than curse words.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

With that, Peeves saluted Fred and George and the students below those two famous twins applauded.

The last thing one could see were Fred and George—riding their brooms into a glorious sunset. It was a beautiful sight, but left me feeling a bit empty inside.

* * *

The next three days all that I would allow to occupy my mind and my time was Quidditch. We would be playing Ravenclaw—Leaky Hosepipe versus Ginny Weasley. We were—not in the best spirits. Well, here goes nothing. 

The last weekend in May—the thirtieth. Lee was in a horrible mood—his two best friends being gone. He was commentated the game as usual, though without the Gryffindor spirit in him.

We mounted our brooms and kicked into the air while Lee announced our names. Damn, Davies got the ball and scored first. This was not exactly the perfect way to start a game—especially with Ron in the state he is.

Well, the Ravenclaws scored the first goals—but us Gryffindors would not let them just have the victory. Towards the end, the middle—from the beginning—Ron got more focused. He started saving goals and once everyone on the team felt he wasn't a complete waste, our spirits rose as well and we started scoring along with Ron not letting a single goal in the rest of the game! Truly spectacular saves, I'll tell you. Would've done something for Wood, it would. Wood. Would. Nice.

Those dirty Slytherins had shut their mouths and the Gryffindors opened them wide, singing a new version of _Weasley is Our King _with a positive note at Ron's goalkeeping skills. We raised Ron into the air and shouted—screaming and chanting and throwing our hands in the air. Victorious! We had—won the Quidditch Cup. After a terribly horrible year and patches of hair falling out—a few showers in the changing rooms—WE WON! WE WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP! Oh, I am elated.

Ron was carried all the way up to the common room with Gryffindors chanting and screaming behind all of us. Oh, and Ginny caught the snitch in front of Cho's small little nose. Oh! I loved the look on her face. There would be one hell of a party in the common room tonight!

In all honesty, I think I collapsed right after we had passed out the Butterbeers. I was really tired. But, I was awoken and celebrated a bit, I think I turned in around three or something. Anyway, that's the happiest and the best—and, it just makes me—so, so, happy.

I only just remembered that Fred and George left today. I was occupied with Quidditch and now I wish I had something more important to do so I don't keep thinking about them—him.

Lee, Katie, Alicia, and I are sitting in the courtyard enjoying the day—it was a nice June day—the start of June. Beautiful.

"It's the end of the year, guys, our last year," Alicia said, smiling.

"Not mine," Katie said, taking a seat next to Lee.

"I say we all go to the Three Broomsticks the day we finish and order a round of whatever Rosemerta will give us!" Lee said putting his arm around Katie.

"Oh yeah!" Alicia and I said.

Katie frowned.

"Of course you can come, too," he smiled at her.

"What are you all going to do after Hogwarts?" she asked.

"_I _want to work at St. Mungo's!" Alicia said, full of ambition.

"Oh," Lee backed away.

"Good. That way you can treat Fred and George when they blow themselves up trying to make a new product," Katie said, smiling. This was the first time we'd talked about them since, I think.

"Definitely!" I said.

"What about you, Ang?" Alicia turned to me.

"Um, I guess something at the Ministry. I mean, I can get a flat about two blocks down in London and my mum will still be able to contact me. So, I cant stay in both worlds, you know what I mean?"

"Certainly. But don't you want to be closer to Diagon Alley?" Katie smiled.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I can always Apparate," I laughed.

"Wow, I miss those two," said Alicia, hanging her head.

"We'll see them soon enough," I said, pulling out a letter. "Fred wrote me saying they would meet up with us all at the Three Broomsticks last day of term!"

I could tell they were all excited. It had only been a few days and the only thing keeping Gryffindor from being in a melancholy state was the win over Ravenclaw.

"Come on, set it out so we can read!" Lee said, grinning from ear to ear.

_Dear Ang,_

_George and I are already missing Hogwarts but this joke shop business is turning out great already. You don't even want to know how many orders we've already got. Anyways, discussing business is definitely not the reason I wrote this letter._

_Well, you, Alicia and Lee will be leaving Hogwarts this year. Thank Godric because if I had to wait another year—anyway. Well, we figured you three and Katie would want to celebrate, so we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at precisely seven o'clock that night. Of course, we'll be buying._

_Well, besides them and school—how are _you_? I think I am about to go mad! So, I was thinking—that after the group was finished partying at the Three Broomsticks—well, there is that Inn_

"That's enough!" I pulled the letter from in front of them, feeling hot in the face.

"There was more!" Lee whined.

"Nothing you need to see," I smiled at him.

"That should be fun," Katie said pleasantly.

I looked over the rest of the note, shielding it from their eyes.

_and I just thought maybe you'd like to get a room before returning to your overprotective parents, is all. OH! I forgot to mention, mum is having a small dinner so I think you should come. George is going to send for Alicia as soon as our owl returns. _

_Well, Angelina—George just about caught fire to the couch, so I'm going to have to go. I don't think you understand how much I miss you, all right? Let's just say—I never thought I'd be ambidextrous, but under the circumstances, things change._

_Good Day, Love._

_Sincerely,_

_Fred._

I smiled to myself, folded the letter and placed it in the pocket inside my robes.

"This year went so fast, it seems," said Alicia, a bit nostalgic judging by the look on her face.

"It did, it did indeed," said Lee.

"All right, for the record—I think we should go through the year—in order, just—see how everything changed. Especially from last year," Katie said, smiling.

"First off, that little rendezvous in Diagon Alley," Alicia said, her eyebrows raised.

"Okay, let me just list the good things—before we bash the rest of the year," I said. "Me being Captain, of course. Of course, Fred and I. You two getting back together—we need an update on everything as well," I said to Katie and Lee. "Alicia and George—having tons of drama. My birthday—as well as everyone else's. Our win over Slytherin and Ravenclaw for the CUP!" All of cheered and the other people in the courtyard started. "That day we eavesdropped on the boys--"

"Hang on—_what?_" Lee asked, holding his hand out to stop me from continuing.

Katie, Alicia, and I exchanged looks of guilt.

"Yeah, we found out some interesting things that night!" I said, laughing, trying to not make anyone more embarrassed.

"Yeah, like you and Fred shag everywhere—and you give great--"

"Lee!" Katie covered his mouth and smacked him upside the head.

"Yeah, you should talk, Jordan—supposedly our Katie here was a natural at it her first time!" Alicia and I laughed but Katie and Lee gave us some pretty evil looks.

"Had to bring it up, didn't you, Angelina?" Katie tilted her head to the side—I sense some attitude. I backed up, a little appalled. "Yeah, no one ever says anything about you and Fred, though, do they? You are just lucky I don't have as big a mouth as you."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Apparently you do," Alicia said, still laughing at the fact.

Katie gave a disgusted look before getting up and walking away.

"I—I have to follow her—or she'll never touch me—again, again," he smirked and continued to run after Katie.

Alicia and I looked at each other and just burst out laughing.

"Nice," I said after we regained our breath. "Hang on, we never knew about you and George, did we?" I questioned.

"Yeah—remember—days before the Yule Ball. That's all you need to know," she patted my shoulder and stood up.

"Hey—but—what else have you done?"

She pretended not to hear me and started walking away.

"ALICIA!" I called after her. "I _KNOW_ YOU'VE AT LEAST GIVEN HIM H--"

"Shut up!" Alicia said, covering my mouth and pulling me away from the crowd of people who were staring at us. What now, Spinnet?

"High-fives," I finished, smiling.

"That was foul."

"Yeah, I know. But we all like it when Angelina plays dirty."

"Yeah, Fred told George—I know all about that," she grinned.

"Oh, I will get that Fred Weasley."

"More than you already do? Wow."

* * *

It's the last day in the year—the entire school year and I don't understand how I've lasted since Fred left. I guess my mind has been focused on my studies and that's good. 

"When you think about this year, really—it's been a success," said Lee, pensively; he stroked at his chin.

"How so, Jordan?" I asked, spreading out on the couch across from his own.

"Well, first—we've all managed to get back together. Erm, we've got rid of that witch, helped Harry—survived the year—and--" he looked at Katie. "I'm not a virgin anymore!" He stood up a bit straighter and had the biggest grin I think I've ever seen plastered on his face.

Alicia and I looked at each other and laughed, looking back between Lee and Katie, I continued, "When did this happen?"

"After the win," he said, still smiling.

Katie looked a bit embarrassed, avoiding Alicia and my eyes. I shrugged. "I'm just surprised you waited this long—the way you two talk."

"I mean—but we're not like you and Fred," Katie said in her defence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well, we don't do it everywhere—and it's not just shagging, either. It's--"

We all gave her confusing looks. "We don't care, Katie." Alicia said bluntly.

"This year has been something else," Lee sighed.

"Come on, it's about time for the feast," I said, getting up from my comfortable position on the couch. I saw Katie throw Lee a look, but ignored it.

Wow. I just—this is our last year—our last day. In Hogwarts.

* * *

"To never going back!" Fred lifted his mug (of Butterbeer—we're still just seventeen). Dinner had ended—the year was over—and we were celebrating in the Three Broomsticks just as we had said. 

"Well, I want to go back--"

"TO NEVER GOING BACK!" The three boys chanted and toasted to never returning. Alicia, Katie, and I clung our mugs and just shrugged.

We had a few more rounds and sat down at a booth to converse. After an hour or so we came to the topic of Lee and Katie—it's been one of our favorites ever since—well, you know the deal.

"When! Goodness, some things have changed since we've left, dear brother," George said to Fred just as Lee had once again revealed that he and Katie had shagged at last.

"The win—after the Cup," Lee said, smiling.

"Honestly, are you going to tell the whole school?" Katie asked, looked a bit pissed off.

"Yeah, I think I will," he joked. "You'll be here next year, you can if you please."

"Oh, yeah!" Alicia said. "What are you two going to do—never getting to see each other and all."

"Good point," Lee said.

Katie just shrugged. Well, Kates—you've already shagged him, you can't just leave it at that—goodness, kids these days.

They looked at each other—I guess they haven't talked about it yet.

"Next subject!" I said.

"Next place!" Fred said. "I'm finished—don't we want to get out of here?"

Alicia looked at George, Lee looked at Katie, and Fred looked at me—guess what we're thinking? Ugh, we're all so—perverted? Teenage? Randy? Addicted—I like that one.

* * *

**OHHH: Chyeah. Anyways, review folks..next chapter coming soon. And after that--oh, that's TFWC III, heck yes. **


	17. Chapter XVII: Meet the Parents

**OH: T'is the end. I couldn't draw it out anymore and I want to get started on the next one. Literally, as soon as I finish writing this, I am going upstairs to start the next one. That's how ready I am for it. I adore you guys, please review. I hope you like the end--if you don't, it connects with the beginning of the next story. Thanks for everything. **

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was boarded and we arrived at Platform 9 ¾ at the precise time we were expected. Today—Alicia and I were invited to the Burrow. t was some kind of dinner—even though Mrs. Weasley was pissed off at Fred and George.

I got off the train and saw Fred and George in—dragon skin jackets? Okay. I walked over to him and leaned in for a kiss before he turned me and started walking towards the exit.

"Not while my mum's around," he said charmingly.

"Right," I nodded.

We Apparated back to the Burrow—just so I could see the outlay of the house.

"Come on," he said and pulled me.

Well, let's just say it wasn't what I had expected. I mean, it was brilliant—but you should know I'm used to living in a Muggle neighborhood—I mean, not that we don't have magical—stuff around my house—but this was amazing. Mind you, the façade wasn't much to fret about—but inside it was—homey.

About five, we sat down at the table as dinner was ready.

"So, how was this year for everyone?"

There was a murmur of agreement—yes, duh.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Mrs. Weasley pointed at Fred and I.

I looked at him, "Uh, a year and a half, I think," I said.

"Wow, well, that's serious—isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Exactly how serious, though?" George said from across the table with a grin on his face.

"Well, certainly—we all know my boys are all—innocent," Mrs. Weasley said. Innocent? Nice word for it.

I burst out laughing, as did Alicia. I looked at Alicia, "She doesn't think their virgins, does she?" Alicia nodded. "Fred! A virgin?" I continued laughing louder. "Oh, sorry," I stopped seeing her stare down on me, "You were serious?"

"Fred—may I see you in the other room. And George as well?" Oh shit. I heard her murmur something about a "scarlet woman" before exiting the room with her twins behind her.

Though they were in the other room, everyone was quiet so we could hear what they were discussing.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the twins said in unison.

"Well I certainly hope you're being safe."

"Safe about what?" Again, unison.

"You had me thinking you two were both--"

"Say it."

"We want you to say it."

"We want to know what you're talking about."

"You two are _active_."

"Hell yes, we are!"

"Fred!"

"Quidditch, anyone? Quidditch?"

"You know well that's not what I'm talking about."

"Enlighten us, then."

"I can't believe it—before marriage."

The twins laughed—pretty damn loud. "Don't act as if you and dad waited—it was the 'dark times' or whatever and you were afraid you were going to die."

"You definitely didn't waste time."

"This is not about me and your father!"

"Hang on—you're saying we can't—with our girlfriends?"

"Do you plan to marry these two ladies?"

I sense a shrug.

"UH!" Mrs. Weasley burst out of the room. "And you Ronald?" She looked at poor Ron—fire in her eyes.

Ron just shook his head, looking as if he feared for his life.

Oh—my—holy—armoire.

* * *

We were on the outskirts of their large property—Fred and I. We were just sitting in the grass. Shit. I've ruined things with his mother. It was just after that terrible dinner of ours.

"I'm sorry," I whined. He was behind me and I was between his legs, his arms wrapped around me keeping me warm.

He shrugged, "She's always mad at me for one reason or another."

"What's going to happen the rest of the summer—the rest of forever?" I asked.

"Well, the summer—I've got the shop and George and I've the flat—to our lonesome."

"Not what I meant."

"I know, I'm only teasing. Well, you get a job—you get a flat—one day we decide to get married—and then we have like—a billion red-headed caramel-colored kids named Fred Jr. and Fredericka."

"Ew. That's disgusting."

"What?"

"The names—I like Dominic and—Ella." I nodded. I think he was more surprised that I said the names were the disgusting parts of it.

"I suppose those are all right. Xander and Fabienne—that's French!" He said, extremely proud of himself.

"Julian Quentin! It's French as well, I adore that name!" I had turned myself completely around while he remained stationary and I was right in front of him—on him—while he was still crouched down on the grass.

"I like how you say that, Ang. Can you speak French?"

"Why, yes I can." I said, biting my lip and pulling my face in closer to his.

"Say something."

"_Quel-que chose_."

"What's that mean?" He said, a sparkle in his eye.

"Something," I was now completely on top of him and kissing him—on the grass—remember that part. Grass.

So, we were laying down—on the grass. One on top of the other—stacked like Pringles. Playing the fun game of tonsil hockey. Fred—being Fred reaches for the bottom of my shirt.

"NO!" I pulled away, now straddling him because I had sat up. "Your mother already hates me! There is no way! In fact--" I got completely off of him and scooted about two feet away from him—on the grass.

He clicked his tongue, sitting up—I imagine he is thinking of dead kittens or something at the moment.

"Better?" I asked from—two feet away.

"I would be if you would take off your clothes," he pouted. Haha. Funny stuff.

"Fred—not on the grass. Not in the house—not here period, because until about two hours ago—your mother thought you were a _virgin_!"

"Well, now she knows. It'll make it that much easier on her on our honeymoon night," he smiled.

"Time to grow up, Fred."

He laid spread eagle on the ground, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Fred--" I said.

He turned his head towards me.

"Does your family often enter the tool shed?"

* * *

"FRED!" That was not me screaming—it was Fred's mother. Mmkay?

"Oh, shit."

"I TOLD YOU! I told you! Get off! Get _off_."

"Damn, give me like--.2 seconds, shit!"

"Get the Quaffle, Fred."

"Why?"

"So she can think we're in here—getting the equipment for Quidditch."

"Smart."

"Got 'em!" I said, coming out of the shed with the Quaffle in my hand.

"Wonderful, Dear," Mrs. Weasley looked at me like I was an idiot.

"This button is going to be the death of me--" Fred came out of the shed, attempting to button his pants.

I could tell my face showed it—like a kid that hides his trash in the closet—then the closet bursts forth, revealing his dirty little secret.

Mrs. Weasley looks Stunned. She just stood there, blinked several times and then turned and walked back to the house.

"Nice job."

"Shit," he barely said. He ran his fingers furiously through his hair and started pacing.

"Oi! Fred!" George called, walking from the house with Alicia in his wake, attached by the hands.

"What?" he groaned.

"Up for a small game of two-on-two?"

"Not really," he kicked the shed and regretted it, jumping up and down seconds later out of pain.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Alicia.

I just looked at her with a blank expression on my face. Shit.

"Not in the shed—no?" George said, shaking his head.

I nodded, "And your dear brother here—fucked it up when your mother came rushing along."

"It's _not _my fault!" He pointed at me.

"You better get your damn finger out of my face, Fred Weasley."

"And what if I don't?"

I blew him a kiss and Apparated to my house—well, my parents.

"ANGELINA!" My mother screamed, coming to me as if she had never seen me in her life.

"We've a surprise for you darling," my father said, bringing me to the table.

I looked at the table where there was an envelope with my name on it. In wonderfully decorated and official-looking lettering and styling.

"The Ministry?" I looked to my father, he worked at the Ministry—some small department. Actually, I've been suspected the he was Unspeakable, but I wouldn't know, would I? That would explain this house—anyways.

He nodded, smiling.

I opened it and began reading—somewhere along the lines I had been accepted to the training for the Ministry's Department of Magical Games and Sports!

"I've been accepted to the--"

"OKAY! I let you get away with five minutes or so—but you bet—hi," said Fred. He had just Apparated and noticed my parents.

"Who are you?" My mother asked.

"Mum, this is Fred."

"Who the hell is Fred?" said my father.

I cringed, "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Since when have you had a boyfriend?" said Father Dearest.

I smiled nervously and walked over to Fred who remained stationary and unblinking, "A year and a half—just about."

"_Really? _Well, you certainly kept this a secret," said my father.

My mother looked as if she was about to cry and her eyes were _really _big, "Angelina—please-tell-me-my-baby-is-still-a-virgin!" She said is _really _fast and didn't breathe until the end.

"Oh my _GODRIC_, Mum!" I whined—and kind of screamed. Fred was still silent.

"You!" She pointed at Fred and he looked at her, scared—it seemed. "Have-you-taken-my-daughter's-innocence?" Haha. Nice. Shit. She was scary.

"OUT! Out _now_." My father said.

"Oh, shit. Bye, Ang!" He kissed me and Apparated without moving away.

I looked—terrified, I know. I put on a smile, with the scared expression still, "Oh, shit," I said quietly.

"ANGELINA JOHNSON! Watch your mouth—you've some explaining to do, miss!" screamed my mother.

"What would you like to know?" I asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked my mother.

"I did. This summer—my friend who was a boy."

"How serious is this relationship?" she asked.

"Uh—_pretty_ serious." Life is going to be hell from now on.

Bright side: Potential job making lots of money.

Note to self: Find a flat away from home.

* * *

Okay, so—I guess we can recap, right? I have a boyfriend who is rich and owns a shop (5 awesome points) named Fred. I finished school (2 awesome points) and I am going to work at the Ministry (2 awesome points) and make lots of money (10 awesome points). My parents hate my boyfriend (-10 awesome points) and his parents hate me (-15 awesome points). Uh—we are still—_together_—wink wink—a lot. Like, everyday possible. (+ A BILLION AWESOME POINTS. Because he is great.)

Seriously, I couldn't have asked for a better year. I couldn't ask for a better life. I swear, the next time you see me—I will be awesome—amazing—happy—and probably with Fred—in the naughty sense. Haha. Well, life is great. I can't believe I've lasted this long, honestly. I can't.

Fred Weasley is my boyfriend—still. Wow.

Thank _Godric_ for that famous Weasley charm--again. I don't know what I'd do without it.


End file.
